NEW Awesome Pokemon Sitcom Season 4
by ThatMasterLemon
Summary: Filler
1. Season 4 Prologue

The main 3 aren't coping well with life at the pub. Gyarados (MAMBO NUMBER 5) is a farm n fAir fther figure, but they won't except his kindness because they're ungrateful little shits. They yearn for the doog old days of selling junk. However, gyrados owon't pay them and they have to make do with cleaning gum off the pub tablesn on da chain gang. Although the pub is still a great place for ewacky adventures. This time, there are some new friends and enemies which the group encounter. These include Nidoking the gruff nasty fitness instructor, Haxorus the bumbloimng ,mato mayo, and the evil Gyarados' CRAZY SISTER, who wants to eat all the pub tables. Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Gyarados, Salamence, Conkeldurr and Garchomp undergo some more wacky adventures. These include a gruelling cruise, a crazy wedding, an encounter with a robot version of tyranitar, THE SECOND EVER SOUTHERN, and even a battle against bit coin. This are the best season yet. This is filler.

*THIS IS HELD BEFORE EPISODE 21 AND AFTER THE MOVIE!

"You can skip this one"

-Snobberry Pie

"This is the last one I'm working on, NO MORE!"

-LordDirtyO (Co-writer of Season 1, the movie and Episode 20, writer of Season 2 and Episodes 14, 16 and 18, and Season 3 editor) (Nappy changer)


	2. Chapter 14: Icing on the Cake

The Innocent Pub sign was rearranged to The Pub Inn

*the kindlee best friends get out of the plane from AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM THE MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE*

Gyarados said Home sweat home

Tyranitar said more priwson poo priwpison

Gyarados said PWISON

Excadrill said the shows setting itse success on a mambo number 4 reject

Gyarados said Do you want me to charge your drink on the expensive?

Salamence said I WANT MY CONYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK

Gyarados said Scallywag is the finest ale in town

Garchomp said YARHARHAR, WHERE'S THE BRANDY?

Gyarados said Stop making pointless references and get off the plane steps

Garchomp said Aye aye capn

Gayrados said need your walking stick conk?

Gyarados said he'll be fine

Conkeldurr said I WANT MY T

Gyarados said Stop wineing

Salamence said YOUR SO FUNNAY GYARADOS

Gyarados said CONYAC MADEER?

Conkeldurr said I was first. I M PUB VETERAN

Gyarados said yeah whatever

Conkeldurr said I'M PUB VETERAN

Gyarados said SHUT THE FUCK UP

Tyranitar said yeah, im more loyal

Excadrill said yeah, to shitting on the floor

*Laugh now*

Aegislash said I bet conk did a poo on my suitcase

Tyranitar said he'd better not, that had my crsisps

Garchomp said crispy pirate crisps?

Salamence said err, iwantutobekilledoffgarchomp

Gyarados said i drove the car back, start worshipping me you ungrateful dishwashers

Excadrill said Fine, I'll have a scallywag

Aegislash said i'll have my yummy shadow juice

Tyranitar said i'm so glad i don't dink juice

Salamence said NAY NAY NAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY U ORDERED RIBENNA AT THE SPANISH PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUB

Gyarados said Fine, bill will come in a minute

Tyranitar said can we haz them for free?

Gyarados said oi, i get all the money

Conkeldurr said Give your granny a kiss

Gyarados said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Garchomp said YOHOHO, I WANT A KISS FROM GRANNIE

Salamence said Shut up Garchomp

Tyranitar said yeah, ur just jelly on da plate because i get all the sex

Excadrill said yeah, with a fartsondonalds ballooon

Laugh now

Garchomp said Yohoho, I'm getting the innocent beer

Aegislash said i hope u get lost in the toilet

Tyranitar said more like get lost in his house

Excadrill said I saw you shoving fruit and veg in the toiler

Laugh now

Conkeldurr said IM ON A NEW DIET

Gyarados said I sore u eating chocolate cake on the plane

Excadrill said does nat mean we won't be doing parse the revels anymore?

Gyarados said We serve crisps

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLKILLMYSELFIFIDONTGETMYREVELS

Gogoat said can you stop bickering? we haven't had any dinks for years

Gyarados said Does anyone here give a truck?

Tyranitar said we're the main characters, we're the only ones who should get drinks

*cricket noise*

Garchomp said Yarharhar, you should kill yourself

Salamence said NAY NAY NAYYYYYYYY EAT MUD

Garchomp said yarharhar mud aint all that bad

Gyarados said why haven't u got to scraping your gum off yet?

Tyranitar said i'm tired

Excadrill said YEAH, u truck at flying a plane

Aegislash said UR as bad AS flying a plane as you are at running an oily drink serving shed

Conkeldurr said Stop being lazy

Gyarados said I'll have you no that im good at everything accept shit sandwitches. get to your gum, or its the pub pond

Aegislash said shit sandbitches moar like

Salamence said Yeah

*at the pub balcony, gyarados is hanging up the 700th moose head in this series*

Tyraniar said Hey Gyarados

Gyarados said What is it u fat piece of shit?

Laugh now

Garchomp said Can we discuss being capn

Gyarados said Did u have to bring him?

Excadrill said Would you sya today was another fine day in batmen city

Gyarados said It sure was, no customers ordered anything

Aegislash said probably because your the shit pubrunner in town

Tyranitar said i think gyarados is a shot pubrunner as well

Salamence said i think ur a shot junkdealer

Tyranitar said #citationneeded

Aegislash said fancy a fight, for real

Excadrill said more like orange peel. i really need to oranges to the fruit n veg check...

Gyarados said SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR FUCKING FRUIT N VEG CHECKLIST AND letfattysayhispiece

Tyranitar said THATS ME

Aegislash said peace of poo moar like

Tyranitar said GARCchomp was wondering what that white disk is #worldbuilding

Conkeldurr said I don't have to pay as im pub veteran

Salamence said SHIT UP PUB VETERAN

Garchomp said Yo ho ho, is it buried treasure?

Garchomp said YARHARHAR, I HAVE LOTS OF BURIED TREASURE

Aegislash said More like buried seaman

Excadrill said glass of seaman for Conkeldurr

Tyranitar said glass of toilet water cuming right up

Ugly face

Gyarados said You know what, let me talk about the white disk

Aegislash said IS IT SANTAN'S RING OF FIRE, SHADOW, ASHES, PAIN, HURT, NOTVERYNICE AND EVIL?

Salamence said quiet stinkee

Aegislash said BOWL HOWL YOU ALLWAYS BULLY ME

Gyarados said This disk is ALEXA. she tells me if there is any comotion i should attend to if i'm being forced to do jobs for salamence like hanging the moose head up

Salamence said BASIL, have you hung the moose head up?

Gayrados said not yet

Excadrill said let's see it in action

Tyranitar said action man?

Aegislash said HE DIDN'T SAY ACTION MAN YOU CARDBOARD BOX

Garchomp said yohoho, i'm going to press the big red button

Gyarados said NOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHTHATTURNSITOFFRUMBOARD

*alexa turns off lol*

Gyarados said .hewoqhwephepohefwopwhfowefhfwpowef;fepfoehefopfhepef[efje;efhepefhepefhfepeffhepefhefp;efhhpeffhepefhfepwfherjkbdkjdfbwekjfe rjf ihopwwYOUFICKIMG FUCKINGGETLOSTATSEC

Salamence said BASIL, GARCHOMP TURNED ALEXA OFF

Tyranitar said i think we should all get a nice cream cake

Excadrill said i think you should eat a nice big carrot

Laugh now

Aegislash said i think we should sell the broken dildo for a box of magic spells

Gyarados said I ... RUN THE PUB! I SAY WE RESET THE WHOLE THING

Tyranitar said excellent idear, glad i fought of it

Excadrill said Gyarados thought of it tubo

Laugh now

Garchomp said yarharhar i'll do all the repairs

Tyranitar said garchomp is very good at DIY

Salamence said more like DYING

*5 hours later*

Gyarados said IS IT STILL NOT WORKING? I WANT TO EAT YOU ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE

Garchomp said yarharhar, i saw some chocolate fingers inside amy and had them as an afternoon treat

Gyarados said THATS THE BATTERIES. how did they taste?

Tyranitar said i hope they taste yucky, i should get all the chocolate fingers

Excadrill said u never share

Aegislash said i always share my shadow donuts with other shadow warriors

Conkeldurr said NO ONE BECAUSE THEY AREN'T REAL

Excadrill said yeah

Gyarados said stop arguing and FIX ALEXA AT ONCE SO I CAN DO THE DEMONSTRATION! I WORKED HARD TO BORROW IT, I WON'T BE GIVING IT BACK, BUT THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS FIX IT FOR ME. I'M SO TEMPTED TO THROW YOU ALL IN THE BIN

Excadrill said it's all right, all we had to do was press da button AND add some new batteries

Conkeldurr said I WANT CHOCO BUTTTONS

Tyranitar said you'd better share them with me

Aegislash said hump, the dark talisman is finally working

Gyarados said I POUR THE BEERZ

ALEXA said HELLO DAVE

Garchomp said but its gyarados

Gyarados said jolly boy to you

Salamence said i hope it can print me lots of money

ALEXA said I'M AFRAID I CAN'T LET YOU DO THAT

Tyranitar said POO

Aegislash said YOU USELESS PIECE OF COMPOST

*kicks alexa to be edge, ALEXA glows red don't get hit by the lazers gyarados*

Salamence said BASIL, ALEXA TURNED RED

Gyarados said I'M busy with the moose right now

Tyranitar said but you promised us big demonstration

Gyarados said it talked to you, what more do you want?

Excadrill said a free car would be nice

Gyarados said TOO BAD

Aegislash said you whiny little slug, i'm going to the evil twin

Gyarados said I run the pub here, I say what gos.

Aegislash said humph

Salamence said YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. LONG LIVE DA KINDLEE KREW

Garchomp said Yarharhar, Gyarados is the capn

Gyarados said A jolly capn

Conkeldurr said Gyarados is the best, give your granny a kiss

Gyarados said eww

ALEXA said MAKE ME BED N BREKKY (hahahahahah) *fartz*

Gyarados said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOgeturownbednbrekky

Laugh now

Excadrill said i think ALEXA is a great addition to the crew

Salamence said more useful than YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Tyranitar said I WON THE BIGGEST COCK CONTEST

Garchomp said yarharhar, gyarados won

Gyarados said indeed

Conkeldurr said I have a wrinkler myself

Aegislash said more like a weaker

Salamence said I think you smell

Aegislash said you smell of mouldy bed n brekky

Gyarados said Yar, boo slime

Garchomp said Pirate enemy sword fight, draw yer swords

Tyranitar said The evil twin was a rotten meanie, he ruined da holiday

Excadrill said yeah, he didn't allow me to hang out with cousin

Garchomp said Yohohoho, I smell of the salty sea

Gyarados said then have a bath

Tyranitar said garchomp's already had his annual bath though

Aegislash said gayrados has shit term memory loss

Excadrill said more like shit term memory fart

Salamence said GYARADOS IS THE BEASTter than all of you

Gyarados said Ah, life is sweat.

*Knock knock*

*mimkyu the rapeing postman is at da innocent door*

Tyranitar said HEY GARCHOMPPPPPPPPP, there's someone at the door

Garchomp said yarharhar, there's someone at the door little bud

Excadrill said my names not little bud

Tyranitar said HES A LITTLE BUD

Excadrill said MY NAMES NOT LITTLE BUD. and theres someone at the door poo

Aegislash said DONT CALL ME THAT. SALAMEANIE, OPEN THE DOOR

Salamence said BASIL, THERES SOMEONE AT THE DOOR

Gyarados said tyranitar, open it or its the chain gang

Tyranitar said i think garchomp should do it, he hasn't had his exercise yet

Garchomp said Yohoho Open it your fucking self (punches fatty in the face)

Salamence said Shut up and open

Garchomp said Yarharhar, why doesn't conk open it?

Conkeldurr said *pulls excadrills hair* Call me granny

Garchomp said Yohoho, open the fucking door

Conkeldurr said Move your own tinky winky too it *prods garchomps horrible ass*

Garchomp said Precious Booty!

Gyarados said Excadrill could you open it?

Excadrill said Very well

Tyranitar said I'M SO GLAD I'M NOT MOVING. I WANT CRISPS

Aegislash said humph, you've never moved all day

Aegislash said YOUR THE FROZEN ONE

Conkedlurr said I WANT ICE LOLLY

Salamence said quiet old man

Conkeldurr said Is it the pizza man?

Gyarados said I HOP ITS NOT THE POLICE. I CAN'T JO TO PWISON

Salamence said I have a lot of moneyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.

*Door opens*

Mimikyu said yo yo

listen up

this is a story about how a group of

Tyranitar said How it going mimikyu?

Aegislash said You'd better deliver me my shadow juice, gyaradish is too busy hanging up the FUCKING MOOSE HEAD

Salamence said Basil, have you put the moose head up?

Gyarados said I thought I was having a quick rest

Salamence said The pub will look sooooooooooooooo much better with it up

Excadrill said What's in the bag tinky winky?

Conkeldurr said I HAVE A BIG TINKY WINKY

Salamence said NYEANYEANEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I HAVE MORE MONAY

Aegislash said Fool, give us the buried treasure

Garchomp said buried seaman?

Salamence said err, fuck up garchomp

Conkeldurr said I WANT MY T

Aegislash said Shot up

Excadrill said Please can we not hear a rap, we've had tying experience

Mimikyu said i have a package for tyranitar bro

Tyranitar said SWEAT

Gyarados said You'd better not have any revels, we need them to arrive on parse the revels evening exactly

Aegislash said Gyarados doesn't have any friends, only tinmates in jail.

Gyarados said jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjail

Garchomp said NOT THE DUNGEONS!

Tyranitar said Hey Garchomp, i got a package

Garchomp said YOHOLHOL, YOU HAVE TO CLEAN THE GUM

Gyarados said yeah, gum first, then open the package which i may take a shit on later

Excadrill said We'll go to the evil twin if you treat us like that

Aegislash said AFFIRMITIVITY

Gyarados said I bet evil wouldn't want you either

Tyranitar said We earnt our millions

Gyarados said No you didn't.

Aegislash said You'd just spend them on sweets

Tyranitar said LAUGH NOW

Garchomp said Yarharhar, where were mine?

Conkeldurr said I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHATS IN THE PACKAGE

Gyarados said MAIN THREE, LET CONK OPEN YOUR PACKAGE

Aegislash said you'll be sorry you were torn

Garchomp said yarharhar, just like how conk is tearing your package open

Tyranitar said it took garchomp 30 years to think up that

Salamence said I BET GARCHOMP LIVES IN A BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Excadrill said What's in the parcel...granny? is it fruit n veg

Aegislash said lipstick

Gyarados said mambo number 4's pwison broom said(

Salamence said more money for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Tyranitar said sweeties?

Garchomp said buried seaman?

Everyone in the room including the piece of shit who will marry him later in the episode said SHUT THE FUCK UP GARCHOMP!

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IT'SAFLYINGSAUCER!

Tyranitar said I TOLD YOU ALIENS WERE REAL

Excadrill said YEAH, you just believe in them so you can ask them for green cheese

*Laugh now*

Tyranitar said does the flying saucer have any tomato sauce

Aegislash said Coughs and sneezes, its a tax disc

Gyarados said if it was another attempt at RUINING the GOOD AMAZING COOL HIP YOUNG scallwag name, i'd better take the credit

Tyranitar said Can we has supersize scallywag?

Salamence said Ha you cant even afford a straw

Tyranitar said strawman

Garchomp said Yarharhar, fancy a singsong

Tyranitar said No thanks mate *reaches for the yummy piece of metal* (he is still salty about flaming gyarados get over it you fuck)

Excadrill said we're going to put this on the van to replace the 'tax disc in the post' label

Gyarados said as you know, you bought the tax disc to replace the 'tax disc in the post' label

Tyranitar said actually, we're going to sell it for sum yummy money

Gyarados said nooooooooooooooooo, all money you make must go to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Aegislash said you goblin lizard toad

Excadrill said your a cheepsk8

Aegislash said The worold of shadows wont be giving u any kinder eggs

Gyarados said I allow you to live beer, and thats the thanks i get. more fucking moaning. get on with the gum NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW

Aegislash said Work is trash, i want to watch porn

Tyranitar said as for that, i'm going to put this tax disc on the van. that way YOU won't make any yummy money. THAT'LL SHOW YOU!

Excadrill said I wonder if conk went through this shit before he became pub veteran

Garchomp said Yohoho, you should be more grateful

Aegislash said You not needed for this you concrete dildo

Conkeldurr said *hits excadrill* CALL ME GRANNY

Gyarados said THIS IS THE INNOCENT DEAL IN THE MAKING

Garchomp said Yarharhar, very innocent indead

Salamence said shut up esmallay

Tyranitar said I pwnd gayrados. I so happy i could do a great pig fart

Aegislash said Your fartz smell of shit.

Tyranitar said (laugh now)

Excadrill said granny, did you go through this shit before you became pub veteran?

Gyarados said Err no, conk doesn't smell of pizza and chops

Excadrill said but i use fruit and veg shampoo every day in the shower

Garchomp said yohoho i want to drink shampoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo *does a poo on the floor* (WHAT A STINK)

Aegislash said i hope conk got tummy ache from the shit sandbitches

Gyarados said as a matter of fact, conk attended every day for six weeks and DIDN'T drive a crappy van

Tyranitar said everyone loves its the van

Excadrill said everyone hates the van

Aegislash said I want to have a midnight fight

Conkeldurr said I DROVE THE FARTBANGR

Garchomp said YOHOHOHO, I DROVE BIG PIATE SHIP

Salamence said uhh shut up garchomp.

Tyranitar said Yeah, your just jelly on the plate because i can drive the cool van and you can't

Conkeldurr said i only drove for one day

Aegislash said shut up and eat shit

Gayrados said let conk say his piece

Aegislash said piece of poo more like

Gyarados said you get to listen to this rather than clean da gum, so you'd better be grateful

Excadrill said fine, let's listen to the story

Tyranitar said when do we eat

Aegislash said i want to die

Gyarados said oh shut up

Aegislash said I FUCKING HATE YOU GARCHOMP *kicks the inbred gorilla*

*conk flashes back to the fateful day in 1950 when he lost his licence due to da stink lol*

17no year old Conkeldurr said Hey dad, guess what?

Conk's dad said go away

Conkeldurr said crust up

Conk's dad said what are screaming about?

Conkeldurr said I WANT ICE LOLLY

LOL

Conk's dad said err, we can't afford any

Conkeldurr said I JUST GO MY LICENCE

Conk's dad said pokemon go?

Conkeldurr said i can now drive anywhere

Conk's dad said great, now fuck off

Conk's dad said i'm so happy for you, you've made the family proud. i thought all was lost when i couldn't fuck my wife's corpse anymore, but you've saved the parkinson family name

Conkeldurr said can i have a free car?

Conk's dad said SAY PLEASE?

Conkeldurr said why?

Conk's dad said so you can moan when those three FUCKLEHEADS who'll next door to you in the future start whinging and moaning about not turning a saint's pub into a chedder shop

Conkeldurr said let's hope that won't happen

Conk's dad said why didn't you say anything earlier?

Conkeldurr said i just got home smelly

Conk's dad said how rude, i hope you get called smelly all the time when you're older

Conkeldurr said how about a trip to the innocent pub?

Conk's dad said that's a grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreat idea

Conkeldurr said time to arrive in style

Conk's dad said hang on, we need a car first

Conkeldurr said what kind of car

Conk's dad said only the best car in town

*conk and his dad arrive at the garage, charjabug bus is waiting with da fartbanger*

Charjabag said heres the car. dont me

Conkeldurr said whats that piece of shit?

Conk's dad said fartbanger, latest model, i wanted one for years, but my dad said that i was too smelly

Conkeldurr said what a shit car, i wish i was adopted *hits daddy car*

Conk's dad said so do i

Charjabug said that'll be lots of money

Conk's dad said heres 1 million coins

Charjabug said cowabunga, time to spend this on some chocolate buttons

Conk's dad said what do you think son?

Conkeldurr said it's beautiful, i'll treasure it like i will my grandson's life as long as he doesn't steal the orinj revel from me

*Conk fartz in charjabugs face*

Charjabug said gros, im going to be sick

*vomits all over a customer*

Conkeldurr said time to celebrate with a drive

Conk's dad said but you suck at driving

Conkeldurr said you suck at being a good dad

Conk's dad said shall we just go to the pub?

Conkeldurr said great idea, i hope i become pub veteran one day

Conk's dad said yeah, because your landlord will be too stopid to put you in da home

Conkeldurr said fine, let's go

*conk drives his had dad daddy car to da innocnet pub. the best pub in tallkey. some stock 1950s music is playing*

*the car uses the last of its fart power to crash into another car outside the pub just as its customers were boarding. i hope there weren't TOO many boo boos*

Conkeldurr said how was my driving?

Conk's dad said shot, i wish i used a condom

Conkeldurr said let's just grab a pint and be on our way

Conk's dad said i bet everyone will call you granny when you're older

*at the pub, jolly boy is waiting*

Gyarados said hello boys, heres johnny

Conkeldurr said hey gyarados, can i have a scallywag?

Conk's dad said whip me some too

Gyarados said fine, bill will cum in a minit

Conkeldurr said i just got my license, can i haz it for free?

Gyarados said only if you become pub veteran

Conkeldurr said that's it, my life's goal is to become pub veteran so i can get free beer

Conk's dad said you need to lose weight

*after 12 scallywags, conk and daddy car ARRE fucking satisfied*

Conkeldurr said i'm going drive my race car back to da house to fuck bitches

*conk's dad is fast asleep, dreaming about fucking his wife's course*

Gyarados said a word with the four of you

Tyranitar said 4

Gyarados said I CAN'T GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Conkeldurr said to where?

Gyarados said PWISON *Wets himself*

Conkeldurr said what did you want me for?

Gyarados said the 12awesomepokepound bill for the beerz?

Conkeldurr said fuck off old timer, i'm going to drive big racing car

*conk slams the door and kicks a customer*

Gyarados said *phones the police* nobody gets away from moe

*conk gets in the car and starts dry humping the steering wheel

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISTEERING WHEEL

*reves the engine to max, the fartbanger drives through every other car, causing them to EXPLOSE. BANG CRASH SPLAT YUCK WATCH WHAT UR DOING GRANNY*

Conkeldurr said I'M GOING TO COMPETE IN THE RACES*

*a police car catches up to him*

Electrode said slow down! you might break the car!

*conk points his middle pinga at them*

Conkeldurr said I BET YOU LIKED THE LAST JEDI!

Electrode said *gets blasta stick out* RIGHT, YOU'LL GET A TASTE OF PRISON FLOORS!

*starts shooting the fartbanger with blasta bullets*

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII U SMELL

*sthe tyres are shot, conk sticks his tounge at a speed camera before he grinds to a half halt*

Conkeldurr said what is it you shit?

Electrode said you displayed bad behaviour, please blow into this bag?

Conkeldurr said IS IT chippy?

Chief Piggum said err, sure

Conkeldurr said CHIPPy!

*proceeds to fuck the bag*

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII CHOPPY!

Electrode said you are too smelly for the road, hand over the licence NOW!

Conkeldurr said what for?

Electrode said i'll add over 900000000000000000000000000 points

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIII jump off a cliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiif

*electrode snatches the licence and stuffs it into his fat face*

Electrode queefed and said said ahhhhhh, that hit the spot!

Conkeldurr said YOU ATE MY LICENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, NOW HOW WILL I IMPRESS HOES?

*daddy car arrives via jumbo jet*

Conk's dad said thank me that gyarados leant me his jumbo jet paper plane, what fucking happened my son? i'll sort it for you

Conkeldurr said fatty ate my licence

Conk's dad said you probably deserved it, let's just go home. we're late for t time

Conkeldurr said I HOPE ITS CHOKKY

*poor con had to have brocoli lol*

*back to the present day*

Tyranitar said phew, im so glad i dont wear nappies

Excadrill said Yes U do

Laugh now

Salamence said who would have thought that conk grew up in the 90s

Gyarados said indeed

Aegislash said i would've chanted a dark curse to defeat nasty police

Excadrill said You should try chanting one at gyarados when he force feeds us shit sandwhitches

Tyranitar said I DONT LIKE GYARADOS' SHIT SANDWHICHES! MORE LIKE SANDBITCHES

Gyarados said oh fuck up

Salamence said INDEED. YOURE THE BEST PUBRUNNER IN THE UNIVERSE

Garchomp said yar har har, finest at sea

Tyranitar said After all, a burger in the hand is worth 69 in the bush

Excadrill said You said burger as your a fat hippo

Laugh now

Conkeldurr said I WANT TO GET MARRIED TO GARCHOMP

Aegislash said i wouldn't want to sit next to rumbran, let alone marry him

Gyarados said it's conks choice, garchomp marry conk NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWornobeef

Garchomp said yo ho ho, im going to get married to granny

Tyranitar said im so happy for you that i could do a great pig fart

Garchomp said YOL HOL HOL ITS A BIG BEEFERS LIFE FOR ME

Salamence said SHAT UP GARCHOMP

Gyarados said oi, its garchomps special day in two days time, let him do what he wants

*garchomp does a poo on salamences golden high heeled shoes*

Salamence said BASIL, GARCHOMP SHAT ON MY SHOES

Aegislash said what a mess

Gyarados said Garchomp, you'll have to sleep on the floor for your tom foolery

Aegislash said decent

Tyranitar said IM GOING TO BE THE BEST MAN

Excadrill said more like eating all the best slices of wedding cake

*laugh now*

Gyarados said you get £50 of the pub budget for the wedding, dont spend it on sweets

Garchomp said *using his shit as a pillow* yolholhol, spend the money on sweets

Conkeldurr said i sure will garchy warchy

Excadrill said im going to get aids

*lol*

*tonight is big stag evening. all the big beefy men are invited...HOORAY!*

Tyranitar said wow garchomp, its your stag evening tonight

Garchomp said yohoho, i'm going to get married

Excadrill said dumb laws won't allow me to marry me cousin with benefits

Aegislash said bumb laws more like

Gyarados said this is doing wonders for the scallywag name

Salamence said we should get the airport to sell scallywag ALL the time

Gyarados said as you know, we're at the airport

Tyranitar said im SO glad hyrdreigon isn't here to agitate us

Excadrill said that means your fratz can do that for him

Laugh now

Evil twin said meh heh meh heh meh meh im invited too

Aegislash said EVIL! prepare to lose

Evil twin said heh, im allows to ze drink la scallywag amigo

Gyarados said ur still not getting da formula

Evil twin said curses, you win ze dis one chan

Garchomp said yarharhar, long live the kindly crew

Bisharp said whose getting married

Bus driver said hopefully me and you

*bisharp couldn't hear lol*

Excadrill said garchomp and conk bisharp bully

Bisharp said conk always pays my rent guvna, a lot more than what can be said about you

Gyarados said they can't pay you anymore, BECAUSE THEY'RE FUCKING HOMELESS!

Garchomp said yar har har, you have to live at the kindly pub fer the rest of yer lives

Tyranitar said OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aegislash said fancy a fight? for real?

Bisharp said sorry guvna, id win in an instant

*gengar, aka mafia don hotel manager from the MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE arrives*

Gengar said i had to come all the way from mumble mumble australia for this

Gyarados said FUX OFF

Tyranitar said i remember you, you didn't allow me to have my maid

Garchomp said yar har har it was actually conk's

Excadrill said gourgiest will be a bridesmaid tomorrow along with betty and my sexy cousin raichu

Gyarados said as you know, gourgiest the obese maid will be a bridesmaid tomorrow along with my sexy cousin betty and raichu

Crobatman said looks like a fine night in batman city

Talonflame said HOLY EPIC WIN FATMAN

Crobatman said *hits talonflame* shut up tubbo

wow, i'm really invested

Excadrill said tyranitars a fat cunka

Laugh now

Gengar said mumble mumble i hope the stag evening is this big for my wedding with the corn flakes hen

Aegislash said i fucked her first

Salamence said by now, everyone's fucked her

Electrode said HALT, THIS IS THE POLICE!

Gyarados said POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Salamence said you'll NEVER take us alive

Evil twin said he he heh, you don't have betty la feebled barrel

Electrode said relax, i'm just wondering where the muskateers are

Gyarados said the FUCKING TRAITORS aren't here yet

Excadrill said maybe we should come up with our own entertainment

Ice cream man said but how? not even my ice creams are selling as well

Garchomp said yar har har wheres the brandy flavoured ones?

Tyranitar said sorry mate, you don't like brandy

Mimikyu said yo yo, listen up, this is a story about

Gyarados said do you want to scrape gum off the airport tables?

Mimikyu said sorry man

Reuniclus said maybe i should search for them using big ambulance

Charjabug said which i got you

*they share bug kiss*

Garchomp said yar har har, casey the cask is missing all the fun

Gyarados said she's hosting the hen evening retard

*a barrel knocks against another*

Aegislash said THESE BARRELS ARE PLAYING DARK TRICKS

Tyranitar said I TOLD YOU ALIENS WERE REAL

Carracosta coffee said oh no

Salamence said your the only alien

Excadrill said whose there?

Barrel 1 said doctor

Virizion said doctor who?

*the barrels reveal their disguises*

Cobalion said you just said it

Garchomp said yar har har, its the pizza man

Gyarados said no it isn't

Gengar said what kind of shit entertainment is this?

Cobalion said terrakion, do the honors

Terrakion said with pleasure

*terrakion proceeds to take nice wee wee on mafia don hotel manager, tyranitar garchomp gyarados join in everyone cheers n beerz*

Alakazam said i pronounce the muskateers guilty,,,of being the funniest comedians in tallkey

Captain Pudding said i'd have a lap dance performed if my harem wasn't at the hen evening

Garchomp said yol hol hol, i really wanted a lap dance

Tyranitar said no cheating on conk

Excadrill said even if he does smell

Gyarados said ah, life is sweat

*ampharos newscaster wasn't allowed to attend because he didn't allow the main 3 to have their win*

*meanwhile, at the corn flakes hen evening*

Raichu said i wonder why gyarados got a barrel to host the evening

Conkeldurr said IT'S BETTY YOU LITTLE BITCH

*hits the tubby girl*

Conkeldurr said HI HI HI, U GOT HURT

Raichu said excadrill told me about how mean you were, though he shouldn't have taken the orane revel

Conk's Granddaughter Lopunny said i couldn't get married thanks to all of the kindlee kfews tom foolery

Gogoat said iget tp go to da hen evening cause im non binary

Betty falls over

Gogoat said HOW RODE *fartz*

Gourgiest said hello, is excadrill here?

Raichu said U! you were the monster munch who tried to steal excadrill from me

Conkeldurr said I CANT WAIT TO WATCH THE NAKED CATFIGHT

Gogoat said its dat boi

Primarina said vanilla the ice cream man would never do shit like this

Jynx said sorry, can't staay long

Conkeldurr said why not hoe?

Conk's Granddaughter Lopunny said don't talk to a guest like that

Conkeldurr said WHEN GRANDDADDY TELLS U TO SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!

*slaps her across the ass*

Jynx said ice cream man wants me to do a lap dance

Primarina said i hope he gets tummy ache for this

*recites spellbook*

Raichu said right tubby maid, i challenge you to a pool game

Gourgiest said UR a big fat bully

Conkeldurr said ur both pretty fucking fat if you ask me

Gogoat said u do realise that we aren't going to get our naked cat fight

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I WANT NAKED CATFIGHT

*takes the towel off and starts jumping on the table naked*

*what little female characters the show has scream and make a run for it. even betty and the mundane barrels with gyarados' stuff inside rollout*

Conkeldurr said Poor conk had to go home naked

Poor conk had to go home naked lol

*the next day, its raining on the wedding*

Excadrill said Bother, bother bisuits, its raining on the wedding

Excadrill said Bother, bother bisuits, its raining on the wedding

Tyranitar said where? *fartzo* *fatzo*

Gyarados said Don't be so gredy

(laugh now)

Aegislash said Poo. I have to weae shaodow tux today

Tyranitar said DOES THAT MEAN WE GET DA DAY OFF?

Gyarados said maybe, i haven't decided if you're cleaning the wedding tables of their gum

Excadrill said garchomp is getting changed, hopefully he'll fit into his clothes

Salamence said im suprised that he'll be wearing a shirt for the wedding

Tyranitar said I HAVE HAD 69 BJS

Excadrill said more like 69 rolls

Laugh now

Aegislash said i want conks dress to get dirty

Gyarados said why r u so serious?

Aegislash said SHUT UP U FEEBLED SPACEMAN AND GO IN THE prison

Gyarados said pwison

Salamence said conks pub veteran. this is going to be the best day of his life

Tyranitar said I haz a six pak.

Excadrill said Yah of chocolate cake snake

(laugh now)

Excadrill said whose going to roll conk down the isle

Gyarados said me. he would've had *snivels* MMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NNNNNNNNNNNUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR 444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 do it if he was *snivels* STIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Tyranitar said ah well, get over it fart breathe

*gyarados lunges and attempts to bite off tyranitar's fucking ridiculus a bit of this and a bit of that themed codpiece off, tyranitar retaliates by kicking gyarados' second willy*

Salamence said GO GYARADOS! UR THE BEST

Aegislash said we're wasting time, i'd win in an instant

Excadrill said stop fighting everyone, garchomp's cuming!

*garchomp arrives out of the door in the pirate outfit, with NEW tight trousers*

they're very tight

Garchomp said Yarharhar, are we in the stormy seas

Aegislash said No, the feebled pub, ready for you to start shadow ritual

Gyarados said glad to see you aren't drunk

*awwww, they're a real family*

Tyranitar said HAM SANDWHICH 4 ME

Gyarados said GET THE BEST MAN OUTFIT ON, OR NO LUNCH

Excadrill said you cant have mine as ur too fat for it

Laugh now

Tyranitar said its the fatdonalds t-shit or nothing

Gyarados said that'll have to do

Aegislash said do a poo more like

Gyarados said stop whining

Civil Salamence said there had better be conyak at the wedding

*at the big pub balcony, tyranitar the virgin is giving garchomp advise for big wedding*

Tyranitar said are you excited for big wedding?

Garchomp said yol hol hol, im going to get married

Garchomp said Yohoho, i'm going to do da cooking

Tyranitar said Oh boy, poo and chips

Garchomp said yar har har conk said he was getting too old for this

Tyranitar said more him being a lazy piece of shit who didn't give me his slum

Tyranitar said 1 + 1 = chicken! (LAUGH TRACK)

Garchomp said yol hol hol, i hope theres scrummy cake

Tyranitar said there sure will

Garchomp said yar har har ur getting the smallest piece

Tyranitar said sad o

Garchomp said yar har har i'll be sleeping in granny's house

Tyranitar said i'm so happy that you'll be living there instead of annoying us at the pub

Tyranitar said Can we eat?

*sappy music starts playing*

Garchomp said will i be remembered?

Tyranitar err sure

Garchomp said yar har har, will u still visit

Tyranitar said Yeah, when i've done spending time with my other friends

Gyarados said TYRANITAR, COME DOWN STAIRS AND CLEAN GUM OFF THE TABLES THIS MINIT

Garchomp said Yohoho, you need to clean the gum

Tyranitar said im spending a tender moment with garchomp

Gyarados said YOU CAN PLAY SAUSAGES AT THE WEDDING

Laugh now

*tyranitar is pulled down stairs using a rope, on the way down he had a cry about not turning the pub into a babybel shop or some shit*

Tyranitar said OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Excadrill said I hate scrapping gum

Aegislash said why doesn't the winged nappy wearer do it?

Salamence said I HAVE MONEY, I DONT HAVE TO CLEAN CHEWING GUM

Gyarados said the tables need to look nice for the guests

Excadrill said but we cleaned them yesterday for the corn flakes hen evening evening?

Gayrados said oh i put some more under them

Aegislash said nitwits, you'll be the first targets of the CHAOS EMERALDS

Gyarados said boo hoo, stop playing with action fuggures

Aegislash said Curses. ur just jelly

Tyranitar said im an hero for cleaning your smelly gum

Gyarados said a true hero wouldn't have thrown his win down the drain

Excadrill said big fat bully

Gyarados said oh grow up

*the wedding bells start ringing*

Tyranitar said PARTY TIME*farts*

Salamence said smello

Excadrill said let us off the chain gang, i need to see sexy cousin

Gyarados said as you know, every character is here including my evil twin and excadrill's...

Aegislash said SHUT UP YOU SEABOG! WE ALREADY NO DIS

*uses a piece of chewing cum as a shruk shurur ninja flying saucer and throws it at poor gyarados' trenchcoat*

Tyranitar said I TOLD U ALIENS WERE REAL

*gyarados grabs tyranitar and shadow by the scruff of the neck and takes them to the toilet, he takes a nice fat shit in it first*

Gyarados said IN YOU GET saidD

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

*it didn't smell very nice*

Cobalion said Knock Knock

Virizion said Who's there?

Cobalion said Doctor

Terrakion said Doctor Who?

Cobalion said You just said it!

*at the pub garden, gyarados is showing the guests the pub garden*

Gyarados said this is the hat with the poo on it (lol poo), main three stoopidly threw it at me

Excadrill said Rats, tats, mats. We could've got our win

Gyarados said theres Conks heating

Tyranitar *wearing a towel after the loo incident* said i didn't unplug it

Gyarados said This is the empty bottle of olive oil from when i fucking tricked the main three into thinking there was oil in the cellar

*everyone fucking laughs at the three morons*

Gyarados said there are the cigs we stole from the plane

Aegislash said crud n sludge

Gyarados said theres Scizor's head from when IIIIIIIIIIIII got rid of the dead body

Excadrill said Yeah, u stealing our ideas

Gyarados said there are The costumes from when the main three got their win which they foolishly lost

Tyranitar said Remember teh oil

Salamence said we went past that stoopid

Gyarados said heres toy submarine

Aegislash said We didn't have time to put canon cameras on

Gyarados said heres The my first drugs kit which IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII got rid of despite how FUCKING RUDE the main three were to salamence

Salamence said BASIL, theres the moose head which you still haven't put up

Gyarados said can I wait until the wedding is over?

Garchomp said yar har har, theres the Rocketwhere we got the orange cheese

Tyranitar said it was green, just like my face when gyaradonkey didn't give me any

Gyarados said do you want to go back in the toilet?

Captain Pudding said excuse me, but why are you threatening to...

Gyarados said SHIT UP! NO TALKIN G DURING THE TOUR

Gogoat said but the crew members are allowed to talk

Gyarados said *throws a can of scallywag at him* START ATTENDING THE PUB FOR SEX WEEKS, ANYONE CAN DO IT YOU SHUTSTAIN

Excadrill said hey, it's A bit of this and a bit of beer. we could sell that in the town, BUT NOPE, we have to continue scrapping gum. ITS NOT FAIT

Raichu said poor excadrill

Gyarados said poor me for putting up with such shot crew memberS AND CUSTOMERS

Tyranitar said theres The remains of the wedding cake which garchomp got thrown at him

Garchomp said yar har har, im looking forward to the scrummy iced bun

Aegislash said IT'S A WEDDING CAKE YOU PATHETIC SEAWEED

Gyarados said theres a Flaming Gyarados bottle, if tyranitar goes on about how i borrowed the idea from him i'll stab him

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Gyarados said and theres the plabe The plane i flew to get to spain

Gengar said when you fucking ruined my hotel

Gyarados said I'VE GOT A GREAT IDEA! stop moaning

Aegislash said what an ultimate idea? he could also let me have sexy maid while hes at it

Gyarados said oh no, you'll end up slow dancing with a breadstick in big wedding ball

Tyranitar said you mean like my big buncy ones?

Gyarados said Look, can we just get on with the wedding?

*out comes conk from the pub shed wearing a white towel*

Conkeldurr said I'M GOING TO GET MARRIED!

Gyarados said as you know, i'm going to walk granny down the isle because i run pub

*Gyarados walks conk down the isle, he tripped after the third step so jolly boy had to roll her the rest of the way*

Gyarados said I think you need to eat less wanka when ur married

Aegislash said love is a weakness. the wagon might prevent me from dinking shadow juice

Gyarados said NO WOMAN WOULD FUCK A RETARD WHO WANTS SHADOW IN EVERY LITTLE THING!

Aegislash hump

Salamence said U'RE THE BEST PUBRUNNER IN DIMENTION 69!

Gyarados said heres johnny

*throws conk onto the plastic container which garchiomp is already standing on*

Flashback sequence said

*back to when conk climbed france tower*

Garchomp said maybe he could scrub the poop deck

*BACK to when garchomp wanted to run the pub*

Conkeldurr said isn't being a big beefer mean to mean retirement *fartz*

*back to the present day, phew, what a long scene*

Garchomp said Is it about pudding?

Aegislash said I want you to fall in the pond

Gyarados said do you garchomp take conk as your AWFUL wedded wife

Garchomp said YOL HOL HOL, I DIDDLY DIDDLY DO

*bumbeard falls in the pond lol*

Excadrill said Err, the pirate outfit might get wet

Gyarados said OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH wellitwasonlysmellyoldgarchomp

Tyranitar said INEOD

Aegislash said I think we redarkpurpose him as a dark fishing rod to find sharks

Gyarados said you do realise that tyranitar was meant to give him the ring right?

Aegislash said I KNOW KING FO

Gyarados said Know you don't saidD

Excadrill said Let's get on with the plot

Conkeldurr said I WANT WEDDING CAKE

Tyranitar said so do i *tum rum*

Salamence said Hey guys, lets use the privite yooooooooooooooooooooooooooota to get garchomp out

Gyarados said Good idea. Glad u thought of it

*gyarados uses privit yot net to fish up garchomp. he is covered in poo n shit*

Tyranitar said we're having r big brekky today.

Salamence said NO FOOD UNTIL AFTER YOU GIVE GARCHOMP THE WEDDING RING

*tyranitar places yummy onion ring onto garchomp's awful hand*

Excadrill said this is going on forever

Conkeldurr said *hits excadrill* BE PATIENT YOU SHOT

Tyranitar said Let's hav sumthin 2 ate. I'd starving

Excadrill said Ur fat gohtitar

Laugh now

Aegislash said I'm hungry for blood

Gyarados said anymore winening from you tyranitar and gogoat is taking over your doodies

Gogoat said I can't be a best man, i'm non-binary *fartz*

Salamence said HAHAHA. I GET GREEN CHEESE AND U DONT

Tyranitar said starwman

Gyarados said conk, do you take garchomp to be your mediocre husband?

Conkeldurr said I WANT FRIED CHOCKEN

Excadrill said its yummy veg first

Raichu said ur so healthy excadrill

Tyranitar said im starving, can we haz cake first

Reuniclus said you ought to go on an all veg diet

Tyranitar said AN all veg diet sounds gros

Aegislash said Thats becaause it has healthy food in it

Tyranitar said Indeed

Excadrill said Lets stop thinkin about Tyranitar's obesity and get the two landwhales married

Laugh now

Gyarados said conk, do you take garchomp to be your medicore husband

Salamence said BASIL, YOU STILL HAVEN'T HUNG THE MOOSE UP

Evil twin said hehi heh ho, even i can hang ze bufflo moose chaan

Salamence said I bet your moose smeeels

Gyarados said Ours is better

Tyranitar said the innocent pub is the best because im in

Aegislash said CURSES. I THINK WE SHOULD hurl grenades instead of confetti

Gyarados said CAN I GET ON WITH THE FUCKING WEDDING?

Excadrill said Fine; let's get on with the...

*a cream cake flies across the air*

Tyranitar said OH BOY *fartz*

*the cover of the wedding cake flies off*

Conkeldurr said ITS THE WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDING CAKE

(conk shoves garchomp in the pond, does a pelvic thrust so hard that it removes the towel, then hijacks the chariot in order to get to yum victoria sponge)

*raichu madly chases the chariot in hopes of shoving wedding cake into her fat face*

Gyarados said oh no conks driving the chariot too fast

*every character EVER chases after them. tyranitar had to waddle lol*

*the chariot arrives at the GIANT WEDDING CAKE. it had white icing, pink petals, green stalks, yum icing, a bit of poo on top (don't slip on it conk!) and figurines of garchomp and conk at either side it. garchomp's one had a suspicious bulge*

Excadrill said that looks like a heart attack, im sticking with fruit n veg lunch

Aegislash said i hope theres blood in it

Tyranitar said i want all of it

Gyarados said We'd better make sure conk doesn't climb, otherwise his hands will be covered in icing

Tyranitar said THAT'LL MAKE IT DIFFICULT FOR ALL THE HANDJOBS GARCHOMP WILL GET!

*everyone ignored tubber*

Laugh now

Excadrill said Youre an hero gyarados

Gyarados said Here's Johnny

*chases up to conk*

Tyranitar said Hahaha, conk won't any cake

Excadrill said hang, why is conk gripping his hands onto the cake? Conk, what are you doin?

Garchomp said The scallywag is clamin up da wedding cake

Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY!

Excadrill said Conk stop! Get down.

Tyranitar said oh no, that means i won't get any

Aegislash said I hope he fells.

Conkeldurr said I've got a lovely bunch of deez nuts dadadadada

Every ball you throw will make me rich

There stands my eye, the wife of my life

Singing roll a bowl a ball a penny a pitch

Tyranitar said BOO! DAT WAZ TERRIBULL!

Gyarados said i can't have any cake because of you

Aegislash said Fool, mercy is nothing for him.

Tyranitar said I wish I was climbing up there, all the girls will love me.

Excadrill said Yeah a fat donalds balloon

Tyranitar said Laugh now

Salamence said STOP OLD DIMER! THIS CAKE COSTED HUNDREDS!

Gyarados said err no, i stole because im not paying a penny for the smelly members

*gogoat farted again lol*

Tyranitar said Did you hear something

Aegislash said Only your smelly fatz.

Tyranitar said (laugh now)

Garchomp said Yar har har, can you see cut throat jake up there.

Evil Twin said He'll be le dead amigo becat he'll eat tooo much wedding gateau

Tyranitar said Hey conk? Is any beerz up there

Conkeldurr said I WANT BEER

Excadrill said You fooL, the cake will get dirty because of u

Evil Twin said none of MY ze customers would be so le foolish

Aegislash said Fool, I only resort to bark artz, never tricks.

Conkeldurr said I've finally made it to the top. *JUMPS UP N DOWN. his horrible feet are covered in icing*

Excadrill said Good now get down.

Garchomp said Maybe he could scrub the poop dek?

#truelove

Gyarados said at this rate, smelly boy up there will be scrapping gum off the tablea

Conkeldurr said Call me gra *slips on the piece of poo* IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIimfalling

Excadrill said oh no!

Tyranitar said COOL! He's falling! I bet 50 that he'll get a boo boo

Aegislash said I bet 50 wrist slits that the world of shadows will chuck him out for being smellu

Conkeldurr said HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! CALL ME GRANNY!

Aegislash said I bet there'll be lots of blood

Tyranitar said It going to be very icky

Garchomp said Yarharhar maybe the old scallywag will land on his bumby

Conkeldurr said HILP

Excadrill said i'm not helping, conk shouldn't have hit me for taking revel

Evil twin said HIHIHI you shouldn't have taken zit

Tyranitar said Hey it's Salamence

Salamence said i was always there master tubby

*Laugh now*

Conkeldurr said IF I DIE MY GHOST WILL HUUUUUUUUUUNT YOU

Aegislash said NO WAY! we'd better get to it

Tyranitar said THE ALIENS WILL CUM TO HIS RESCUE

Salamence said ur the only alien

Excadrill said cok can die for all i care

*kicks one of the chairs. excadrill is just a kid*

Evil Twin said Curzes la goody goody twin haz da blaster stick

Salamence said you'll be lucky to make it out aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive

Tyranitar said what ar eyou doing mateo?

Gyarados said *aims a blaster stick at tyranitar and little bud's heads* IF YOU DON'T SAVE CONK! MY PUB GARDEN WILL BE COVERED IN HIS PUTRID BLOOD! SAVE HIM, OR YOU'LL BE CLEANING THE PUB GRASS, THE EBEST IN FUCKING TALLKEY, WITH A TOOTHBRUSH!

Garchomp said yo ho ho, its a

*gyarados points the blaster sticky at garchomp. captain pudding relieves jolly boy's duties*

Capatin Pudding said i still haven't forgiven you for stealing some of the money millions

Excadrill said but we were going to save some for you

Tyranitar said AND WE DESERVED THEM MORE FOR CLEANING THE GUM

Salamence said neya neya neyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa u deserve to die on the steeeeeeeeeeeeeets

Garchomp said Yarharhar, you need to get on with it

Excadrill said fine, let's go

*tyranitar and excadrill run over to aegislash to help catch granny. tyranitar pretended to have tummy ache so excadrill had to do it*

Excadrill said I know what to do, i'll use my trusty tesco plastic bag. definitely worth the 5p #deepapoliticalmeaning

Conkeldurr saidIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII(lands in the tesco plastic bag) *hits excadrill* IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII U STOLE THE REVELS

*hits Excadrill again*

Conkeldurr said YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN FARSTER

Excadrill said A glass of sallywag for Conkeldurr.

Aegislash said I've found a piece of wedding cke that doesn't have conk's smells germs

Tyranitar said is it chocolate

Aegislash said The world of shadows has not tested this cake, so i'll eat it anyway

Salamence said NeyneyNAHH. YOUR TOO POOR TO HAVE IT

Garchomp said Yarharhar, i think casey the cask should have it

Gyarados said i think i should share it with better, i went to the trubble of stealing it

Tyranitar said i deserve it after all the sex

Aegislash said you've never had a bath

Laugh now

Excadrill said i'm sticking with fruit n veg

Raichu said ur an hero excadrill

Conkeldurr said U COULD'VE BEEN A LOT FASTER!

Tyranitar said Nats coz hez a lil bud

Excadrill said My name's not little bud

Gyarados said Shut up lil bud

Excadrill said MY NAME'S NOT LITTLE BUD

Aegislash said i'm eating the cake

Tyranitar said YOU MONSTER. DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE

Conkeldurr said WHAT THE PIG

Gyarados said At least it isn't tyranitar, he needs to lose 90000 pounds

*Laugh now*

Aegislash said i'm going to eat the piece of cake

Salamence said You can't afford a dildo, let alone cake

Tyranitar said PORKPIEZ

*gyarados snatches the cake from aegislash and nocks him into the stinging nettles*

Aegislash said no way

Gyarados said i run the pub, so i deserve the piece of cake

Salamence said YOU RUN THE PUB!

Garchomp said LONG LIVE THE KINDLEE CREW

Tyranitar said Great idea Gyarados. can i have it

Excadrill said No fatzo

Laugh now

Conkeldurr said IT'S MY WEDDING. GIVE IT TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Gyarados said you had plenty of opportunities to scoff it, BUT NOOOOO, u had to climb it and sing about coconuts

Conkeldurr said DEEZ NUTZ

Aegislash said I'm not watching a light moresoul eat junk food

Excadrill said you could start a fruit n veg chocklist

Tyranitar said i took sum photos of big climb on da mobile phone

Excadrill said there are a lot of conl's aass

Aegislash said i can see hint off wee wee on the cake

Conkeldurr said I COULDN'T MAKE TO THE TOILET IN TIME

*lol*

Aegislash said Salamence you feebled creeature. Buy a new cake

Salamence said NAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PEASANT

Tyranitar said Greedygutz

Gyarados said Hippocrite

Laugh now

Aegislash said I'm not going to watch the rest of the wedding

Excadrill said i'm going to slow dance with my cousin

Aegislash said A slow death is good enough for you

Conkeldurr said I want beeer

Gyarados said what more do you want? I gave you wedding cake which you climbed up and FUCKING RUINED. i tried to marry you to garchomp, but you had to push him into the pond. AND I SAW THE HEN EVENING ON CCTV. YOU JUMPED ON MY POOL TABLE! MAIN THREE, THE CLEAN GUM OFF IT AT ONCE

Salamence said yeah get on with it

Garchomp said Yohoho. Can i go in the barrel?

Gyarados said DON'T GET ME STARTED ON YOU! JUST WHEN WE HAD A CHANCE TO GET RID OF YOUR FAT ASS, YOU DIDN'T KISS THE FUCKING BRIDE. YOU'LL BE KISSING ONE THING TODAY ALLRIGHT, MY ASS!

*farts in his face*

Excadrill said I don't want to clean gum off the pool table

Tyranitar said I DON'T WANT TO DIE

Gyarados said i want you too saidD

Laugh now

*the rain crashes down*

Aegislash said i'm going to get all wet

Excadrill said You had a wet dream about Tyranitar

Tyranitar said Really?

Aegislash said No way fatzo

Laugh now

Excadrill said fine, let's get to the gum

Conkeldurr said I WANT WEDDING CAKE

*a new wedding cake falls with the rain*

Aegislash said decent

Gyarados said *wipes the tears away* oh boy scrummy cake

Tyranitar said WINNER WINNER CHICKEN DINNER

Excadrill said that means i could have some

Raichu said that looks scrummy. this could make a great scoop

Gyarados said EVERYONE GETS A PIECE

*everyone cheers n beerz*

Tyranitar said Excellent idea. can i have the biggest piece?

Gyarados said oh no

*presses the big red button. the main three and garchomp are teleported onto a train*

Garchomp said Yarharhar. we went to scottish island together

Excadrill said where are we going?

Aegislash said CURSSES! i can see a cliff in the distance

*the train approaches the cliff, there are bo rails beyond it*

Tyranitar said 0OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

*they sh0uldn't have been so greddy with the yummy caek*

*the cake was a lie*

PSA

Gyarados said Remember not to eat TOO much wedding cake

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I WANT WEDDING CAKE


	3. Chapter 15: Ice Cream Chaos

(The innocent pub sign says NOT THE PUB)

(The pub, its all hands on dicky deck) (even the customers have to help out)

Gyarados said excadrill, tyranitar garchomp aegislash its all handz on dicky deck!

Salamence said I WANT TO BECUM AGIRRRRRRRRL!

Tyranitar said Oh, does nat men youll have bouncy boobz (fartz)

Aegislash said It's a friday night and wapeople want thri fucking dinks. stop flying around you jam tart

Excadrill said Its a rush our hour fat fucking sack of shit who the world be better without/

Tyranitar said I don't care what you think, salamence will be becum r hot

Gyarados said I DIDNT FUCKING ASK YOU TO CHAT! WORK OR WHIP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOULL CRY!

Salamence said you dont see the customers mucking around

Aegislash said poop you slug! you fuck around more like!

Tyranitar said why did you do that you little banana?

Aegislash said where is that feebeld garchomp when you need him?

Gyarados said as you know, garchomp went off to look for da poirate creeow

Aegislash said humph, i bet wont find it.

Excadrill said You do realize that there is a still ton of fucking scallywg left to serve. and no, we're not reviving a bit of this and a bit of beer or flaming gyarados.

Tyranitar said POOOOOOOOO! *fartz*

Gyarados said Hurry up! the cutazard mers are getting hungry angry and cross

Aegislash said I thinking your reddustbin. i'm better than.

Tyranitar said Duck that, I want to see salamence's boobiez

Gyarados said No pudding tonight

Excadrill said ha ha ha ha ha ha h ah a yay!

Aegislash said I DONT CAR!

Tyranitar said what did i fucking do wrong?

Excadrill said objecty women

TYranitar said im fuxing doomed if i praise the kindly do, doomed if you dont

Gyarados said you are better off dead

The most boring awesome pokemon sitcom character (conkeldurr) said indeed

Excadrill said You such a pig Tyranitar

(Tyranitar gave a funny face you should laughing at that funny joke)

Aegislash said You whiny little shit, I do what I want.

You don't have a shadow of a doubt.

Gyarados said Get those scallywags ready or else. captin puddin hasn't got all evening.

Tyranitar said yeah, cuz he needs to hve a yummy ewank.

Excadrill said how many wives does captin puddin have right now?

Gyarados said 69. Now hurry curry durry up or i'll kill you.

Excadrill said Guess what?

Aegislash said What you who?

Excadrill said I'm going to get some scallywage ready on the double

Aegislash said fool! no one fucking uses on the double anymore.

Tyranitar said I do when i order food

Excadrill said fatsioooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooolol

Tyranitar said (laugh now)

Aegislash said I WANT FOOD!

Tyranitar said You should've fought of that goofing around

Excadrill said ive got all the drinks ready.

Tyranitar said Good idea. I hope they do crisps!

Excadrill said Your fat Tubster!

Tyranitar said (laugh now)

Aegislash said I WANT SHADOW JUICE!

TYranitar said Then go and get some you bacon slice!

Gyarados said No food or drink until you have done some yummy work.

(at the CAPTAIN PUDDING tabel)

Captain Pudding said How many wives shall i pay you with?

Tyranitar said salamence is planning on havin da sex change, you could make her a wide

Excadrill said The innocent pub is a pubload of fun without salamence.

Captain Pudding said ah gyarados, just the pub runner i want to se.e i got a call from bisharp that he wants to have lunch with you

Gyarados said whY

Captain Pudding said he wants to patch up with you

Tyranitar said HALT! all he cooks is shit sandwitches

Gyarados said ill have you know that i do a meen gyarados steamed clams hams

Excadrill said giv it up fishface no you cant

Gyarados said Don't call me nat! BTW you need to go back in da kitchin

Aegislash said Giv us r usual or it will be be your life.

Gyarados said You deserve a glass of wee wee for your troubles. What the fuck are you doing here anyway?

Tyranitar said servin da dinks

Excadrill said No you just want to see a lap dance

Tyranitar said (Laugh now)

Salamence said i might be able to lap dance soon

COnkeldurr said i can do a pretty good lapdance

(rubs scallywag gut)

(excadrill vomits all over tyranitar)

Tyranitar said little shit?

Gyarados said Conk, make him a cheese sandwich

Tyranitar said but they smeel

Gyarados said too fuxing fbasd

Aegislash said Your a dip dip doo head

Conkeldurr said Call me granny!

Aegislash said shit is higher on the food chain than you. you're in between shit and garchomp!

Gyarados said Let's get on with the plot. ill call doctor reuniclus and see how quickly he can perform the salamence sex change

Tyranitar (trying to move the plot forward) said I'll have some scallywag visitor

(just then, primarina, the ice creem mans wives comes in)

Gyarados said indeed

Primarina said ice cream man has tummy ache

Aegislash said I'll have some shadowjuice! It drenches my life in shadow.

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WHERE WILL I GET MY ICE CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM (FARTZ)

Gyarados said Scallywag is what's making da worl gd gof go by

Tyranitar saidpour ice creem man

Gyarados said i don't really care about the iceee creem man very much. he can die of tummy ache for all i cart

Excadrill said but hes a mate AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Salamence said Alright calm down!

Tyranitar said tallkey will explode if it doesnt have ice cream

Primarina said the ice cream man asked for three members of the kindly krew to man the van

Aegislash said is it super size shadow juice?

Gyarados; hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. three members out of the way. not dead but better than muffin. I think it would be best to have it in the board meeting. room.

Excadrill said yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay (jumps and down up and thinks about his sexy cousin)

(In the board room, gyarados, tyranitar, excadrill, aegislash, salamence who wants a sex change, granny, and primarina all make a plan of ACTION)(it's very exciting)

Salamence said i will now identify as a giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirl!

Tyranitar said i identify as an big apache attac helicopta myself

Aegislash said i identify as a glass of shadow juice

Gyarados said i identify as pickle

Excadrill said no u dont

Aegislash said cant have a pickle running the pub

Gyarafos said don't be so racist

Primarina said who are the three memebers manning the ice cream van

Tyranitar said SALAMENCE WONT BE A MAN ANYMORE! MEANING SHE SHOULDNT MAN THE TRUCK!

Gyarados said i'm not a pickle anymore and i need to dine with captain bisharp!

Excadrill said im so glad gyarados is running the pub and not a fucking pickle!

Tyranitar said im going to help salamence during the sex change

Salamence said thanks master tubby

Gyarados said that leaves excadrill, aegislash and conkeldurr

Tyranitar said You will be shocked at how useless they are

COnkeldurr said call me granny!

Aegislash said pot calling the kettle pink i want lipstick!

Primarina said could i have someone other than aegislash?

Gyarados said any questions and ill kill you

Tyranitar said dont eat too much ice cream excadrill

Gyarados said yeah and ur not getting paid

Tyranitar said Hahaha

Excadrill said ice cream man is one of my best friendz

Gyarados said yeah whatever

Salamence said yes ma deer.

Tyranitar said i'd turn the ice cream caravan into a cheese SHOOOOOOOOOOOP myself

Primarina said you need to be at the van by 69 o clock sharp!

Tyranitar said 1 + 1 = chuggen

Gyarados said You know what

(gyarados then flashes back to a faaithfyl day when an orange tyranitar hit the 6 week hungey customer scheme)

(orange tyranitar enters the pub to get dink from the friendly pubprunner)

Orange Tyranitar said mumble mumble mumble rice krispies

Gyarados said just the pawn i wish to see

Orange Tyranitar said mumble pawn?

Gyarados said scallywag in the glass

Orange Tyranitar said *fartz* oh okay

Gyarados said you have comes to the pub for a conisstent six weeks

Orange Tyranitar said and?

Gyarados said Stop making pointless references and order something!

Orange Tyranitar said Can we hav a dink

Gyarados said yes, and on the cheep!

Orange Tyranitar said mumble, i remember. you sed that if you went to the pub for mumble 6 wekes. you might get your rice krispies beerz on the cheep

Gyarados said Let's get on with the plot. What would you lieek.

Orange Tyranitar said (trying to move the plot forward) said I'll have some scallywag visitor. mumble it reminds me of prison

Gyarados said PWISON!

Orange Tyranitar said mumblr ur so kind. gyarados

Gyarados said please. call me basil. i lonley. i need friends. smuggle with me

Orange Tyranitar said ugh, mumble. I DONT WANT TO SNUGGLE WITH yOUAUSTRALIAN FAGGOT!

Gyarados said calm down, i said smuggle

Orange Tyranitar said oh *fartz* *salutes gyarados*

lol

(the next morning)

Tyranitar said WAKE UP WANKAS, UR DOING DA ICE CREEM RUN TODAY

Conkeldurr said I don't like the ice cream

Aegislash said i don't like you

Salamence said im having sex chanj today

Aegislash said You don't deserve a single look at my shadow times nor my playboy collection/

Conkeldurr said My collection is bigger than yours.

Aegislash said I think your playboy collection is useless to resist.

Gyarados said I was on playboy once

Salamence said I think primarina is at the door

Tyranitar said cum on retards, u need to sell in my ice cream

Salamence said its not yours tubby

Gyarados said yeah

Conkeldurr said little shit

Primarina said (from outside) Could we cut with the swearing? ice creem man has given me some fucking strict instructions

Salamence said As you know, you need to sell ice cream because vanila sandslash the ice cream man has tummy ache

Gyarados said GET OUT OF MY PUB AT ONCE!

Aegislash said youll be sorry you were torn

Conkeldurr said (starts wiggling his finges fingers PENIS)

Salamence said i need to have my sex change

Aegislash said fine, lets go

(tyranitar and gyarados beat up excadrill, aegislash and conk. their being treated like ice cream men)

Gyarados said Go away!

Tyranitar said yo

Conkeldurr said (hits excadrill) wheres the ICE CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM TRUCK CUCK!

Primarina said Vanilla wont give it away. He heard that you had the van

Aegislash said Would you like some shadow juice?

Primarina said no

Aegislash said GOOD BECAUSE YOU WERENT FUCKING GETTING ANY!

Excadrill said but the van gives me cancer!

Primarina said Aegislash and Cook give me cancer

Aegislash said HAVING TO DO WORK GIVES ME DARK DISEASE!

Excadrill said i dont like cheese chef

Gogoat said lol wut

Aegislash said i want to use space colony arc to sell ice cream

Conkeldurr said I want to use the fart wagon

(He tries to hit Aegislash and fails. What a fucking idiot!)

Aegislash said I'm a shadow warrior. Your stupid combat will never work.

Conkeldurr said I WIN! I fought in the civil war.

Primarina said here is the fridge for the ice cream and a box of cones

Conkeldurr said I WANT ICE LOLLY!

Aegislash said is there shadow ice cream?

Excadrill said this fridge looks like the special petrol tank we use for the van

(Conk starts staring at her chest. He looks out of breath. Even more so than usual)

Primarina said what are tou starinf out!

Conkeldurr said if ice cream man hopefullt dies, i could replace him (rubs scallywag gout)

Aegislash said ...I think ur sly sluj

Excadrill said can gust get on with seling the ice cream man?

Primarina said go around town and sell ice creem to hungry customers

Aegislash said i want excadrill and conk to do all the work!

Conkeldurr said YOUR A LAZY PEANUT! I BET YOU HAVE CRIIIIIIIIBZ

Aegislash said (in fucking tears) NO I DAONT!

Primarina said i should have gotten someone like bisharp to do this instead

Aegislash said (wipes tears) bisharp...my second worst enemy!

Conkeldurr said I'm starving, I'm old.

Excadrill said no ice cream for you conk

Conkeldurr said (hits excadrill) CALL E GRANNY

Aegislash said expect nothing more than a bag of stale crisps.

Conkeldurr said lets fuckijg get on with it

Excadrill said fine, lets go

(they drive off)

Primarina said *fartz*

*at the pub*

Gyarados said right, ive phone dr reuniclus

Tyranitar said reuniclus is one of my best friends

Salamence said aw aw awwwwwwwwww everyone needs friends

Gyarados said he said that he can do the sex change in 10 minutes

Salamence said oh wow

Tyranitar said how will we get to da hospital? excadrill, aegislash and conk have the van for ice cream lol

Gyarados said we have no choice but to use other means

Salamence said i can just use the private jet pack on the private yot

Gyarados said right, you had better go then. i need to prepare the gyarados steem clam hams

Tyranitar said the private yot can do anything

Salamence said indeed

*they go in the yot can fly off*

Tyranitar said COWERBUNGER!

Salamence said i hope that the sex change will go well

Tyranitar said of course it will, no matter what happens you will ALWAYS be yourself.

Salamence said thanks master tubby

Tyranitar said i have lotsa friendz

Salamence said after the sex change, i need you to help me sell shit at the market

Tyranitar said it will be like old times

Salamence said I get my beers on the cheap

Tyranitar said what are we selling?

Salamence said im selling some condoms then investing some yummy money to bit coin

Tyranitar said #hashtag hat tag hash tag bit coin

Salamence said you could help me advertise the condoms

Jerkass Tyranitar said could i bounce ur breasts as a reward?

*salamence didn't not speak to jar jar for the rest of the ride*

*they arrive at da hospital, reuniclus is kissing charjabug*

Tyranitar said hello my two best friends.

Dr Reuniclus said ah, salamence. just the junk dealer from tallkey who owns da private yot i wanted to see

Tyranitar said I remember when i OWNED evil twin and bosharp and got my win

CHarjabug said how the van tyranitar?

Tyranitar said i only needed to make 68 excuses for it this morning rather than SIXTY NINE!

Dr Reuniclus said this sex change will be quick

Salamence said good, i wanted to sell some shit at the market

Tyranitar said ILL BE HELPING!

Salamence said uh huh

Charjabug said where is the van?

Dr Reuniclus said hopefully in the scrapyard

*they kiss, they're gay*

Tyranitar said excadrill aegislash and mr parkinson have it. they need to sell ice cream man

Dr Reuniclus said ah yes, the ice cream man was diagnosed with tummy ache. he may have to die for a bit

Tyranitar said oh deer

Charjabug said bye reuniclus

Dr Reuniclus said we'll playing in bed with you in a tharjabug costume later.

Salamence said i cant wait to have my sex change

Dr Renuiclus said right come with me then

Tyranitar said IM SO GLAD UR A DOCTOR AND NOT A NURSE

(they go into the operating room and ignore this shit stain)

Tyranitar said I might play in, what should be, my private yot for a bit

*the yot doors shut in front of him, knocking humpty dummpty over.*

Private Yacht's alexa said NO FATTIES ALLOWED!

Tyranitar said THAT'S MEEEE!

*back with the ice creem trio, things aren't going well*

Aegislash said I WNT TE MILLUION S BACK!

Conkeldurr said YOU DONT DESERVE!

Excadrill said we could steel some of the millions we get from the ice creeem

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IF yOU DO THAT IM TELLING GYARADOS!

Aegislash said you baked bean, i dont want to be told of

Excadrill said right, imm driving, aegislash is serving, conk is making the ice cream

Aegislash said FOOL! CONK WILL POISON EVERYONE!

Excadrill said but he cant drive and the stink will scare the customerz

Conkeldur said I MMAKE A MEEN IcE CREAAM!

(starts twerxin)

(excadrill and aegislash are vry moved)

Excadrill said hear cums a customer!

*the bus driver arrives*

Bus driver said I'll take a double triple bossy deluxe, on a raft, four by four animal style, extra shingles with a shimmy and a squeeze, light axle grease, make it cry, burn it, and let it swim.

Aegislash said FOOL WE SELRVE FROZEN CREAM PRODUCTS HERE!

Bus driver said where is the bus ice ceem amn man driver and why are thrreee pub workers manning the truck?

Aegislash said You've never eaten a tomato?

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I DONT LIKE HEALTHY FOOD

Bus driver said neither do die!

Excadrill said NO! You'll die if you don't have enough fruit and veg.

Aegislash said I WANT SHADOW JUICE

Excadrill said we need to man ice creem truck whilst ice creem man has tummy ache

Bus driver said oh no!

Aegislash said sadly, we were lumped with conk whilst tubster helps salamence with salamence sex change

Bus driver said What a lame idea for an episode.

Excadrill said Let me continuing masturbating for a bit.

Aegislash said I dont care abotu your ordeal.

Conkeldurr said I WANT TO KEEP tHE ICE CREAM FOR MYSEEEEEELF!

Bus driver said I want a maltesers flavoured ice cream

Conkeldurr said AND IW A TN T WANT A REVELZ FLAVOUR

Excadrill said fine

(he throws the two orders)

Bus driver said Here is 1 pound. I bet that you had to wake up at 6 o clock sharp for this.

Aegislash said SIX O FUCKING CLOCK!

Conkeldurr said NO MONEY FOR YOU!

Excadrill said more like no money for poo

Aegislash said DONT CALL ME POO YOU COCKWORK MOOSE

Conkeldurr said Im the leader of the icee cream team. I should get my shit for fee

Excadrill said what a retarded name

Bus driver said I HATE RHYMES

Conkeldurr said I AHTE HATE YOU!

Excadrill said nate snot ho you treat a hungry customer

Aegislash said I wasnt tohave a midnight fight with the hungry customer

*busdruver stands around with his ice cream*

Excadrill saidWHAT O DO YOU WANT!?

Bus driver said Im waiting for bisharp

Excadrill said bisharp will never come hes having lunch with gyarados

Bus driver said better hide arounf the pub bishes *geddit*

Conkeldurr said i hid behind my late wife;s biushes

Aegislash said i tried to do the same shadow tactic with the girlfriend WHO DUMPED ME FOR A HEART OF FUXING STOOOOOOOOOOONE! it didnt work

Conkeldurr said i luv my revel flavoured ICE CREEEEEEEEM!

Excadrill said Fine, let's find more customers. All for one

Conkeldurr said AND ALL FOR CHIPPY!

(They drive the ice cream van to find more customers)

(on the cliff)

Cobalion said knock knock

Virizion said whos there

Cobalion said doctor

Terrakion said doctor who

Cobalion said you just said it

Virizion said i want some ice cream

Terrakion said but i herd that ice cream man has died of tummy ache

Cobalion said we'll have to get some from the new salesmen

(in the hospital, god arrives)

Tyranitar said HEY GYARADOS!

Gyarados said HEY TYRANITAR! HERES JOHNNY! is salamencealright?

Tyranitar said Err you see, he is in the operating room with reuniclus

Gyarados said the last time he was there he had an ingrown toenail

Tyranitar said OH DEER! *fartz*

Gyarados said i run the pub

Tyranitar said how are the gyarados steamed clam hams?

Gyarados said theyre in da oven. by the time i get back, i have one minute to get them out before them burn

Tyranitar said while ur there, tell bisharp to give us the house back 4 3

Gyarados said NOT A FUXING CHANCE

Gayrados said i need to check up on salamence sex change

Tyranitar said you tell me how nice n bouncy the boobs are

Gyarados said more stinky statements like that and it will be gum cleaning all night

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(in the operating room of life)

Salamence said im vry excited

Reuniclus said ...so am i

Salamence said how many sex changes have you done?

Reuniclus said oh this is my first. im improvising

Salamence said will it hurt?

Dr Reuniclus said dont worry, this will be great. (grabs PWR DRILL and aims for salamence's pelivis)

Salamence said AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

(from the outside, gayrados is hearing everything)

Gyarados said (holding back laughter) is everything okay?

(no response lol)

(more drill noises)

Gyarados said I'll leave you too it.

Tyranitar said Well then?

Gyarados said hes doing grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreat (phewnomoremooseheadsforabit)

Tyranitar said WHAT DID YOOU SAY!?

Gyarados said u smell

Tyranitar said im a big beefer

Gyarados said you know what? i need to get back to the gyarados steamed clam hamz!

(he walks slowly back so that he burnz them)

Tyranitar said GYARADOS STOLE MY FLAMING TYRANITAR IDEA!

(every customer and the talking tumbleweed didn't give a crap. Flaming Gyarados was a cooler name)

(salamence comes out og the operating room, SHE has big boobs and a big bow)

A PINK ONE

Salamence said I have TRANSformed

Tyranitar saidr said wow, ur hot

Reuniclus said id say that i did a good first attempt

Tyranitar said thhanks reuniclsus, ur one of my best friends

Salamence said i didn't become a girl for you tubby. now go and help me sell shit at the market

Tyranitar said fine, let's go

(they leave on the private yot that now has a BOW on it)

Reuniclus said ah poop, the boobs were blaster balls

(in the ice creeam truck, the ice creem team arent finding that many ice cream customerz to eat their yummy ice cream)

Excadrill said as you know, we have only been able to find 4 customers so far

Tyranitar said FOR OOOOOOOOOOOOOR

Aegislash said hmph, did you beer something?

Conkeldurr said ONLY FOR UR LAZINESS!

Excadrill said perhaps we should get away from town

Conkeldurr said (starts crying and hitting excadrill) IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IDONT WANT TO LEAVE TOWN! TOWN SIT THE BEST FKNER =BJR=RENO GBXEFDWMKP ONBOGFVKEDW[,LCKF V

iIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I WANT TO GO TO TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN *fartz*

Aegislash said i want a shadow ice cream for free

(Excadrill throws one at aegislash)

Excadrill said i dont fucking know about free, but beer you go

Aegislash said hmph, genuine shadow. you spartan, shall be useful against the metarex

Conkeldurr said THE WHAT!?

Excadrill said i want to lick my sexy cousin's feet

Conkeldurr said i want to see the van go really reallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreally

reallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreally

reallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreally

reallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreally

reallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreally

reallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreally

reallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreally

reallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyfast

Aegislash said you dont deserve any ofmy magixx starz

Excadrill said sure, i can make the van go fast

(he drives fucking fast)

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIitooslow. the fartbanger was faster than this shit

Aegislash said i knew we should have used the shadow car. though space colony barc would have been the most ideal

(a COOL EPIC sports car shows up, inside are a scrafty and a DARMANITAN)

Scrafty said you're too slow the for the road punk. we're gooing to knock you out with some scrafty trix

Conkeldurr said PEOPLE I MY IN MY WERE SSSSSSSSSSSSEN SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN AND NOT HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!

Darmanitan said we're too fast to be seen!

Aegislash said FEEL THE wrath of my BLASTER STICK!

Scrafty said HUH!? WE can outspeed you. you miss your blaster bullets

Conkeldurr said ILL USE MY FART POWER TO BEAT YOY!

Darmanitan said HOLY SHIT!

Scrafty said wtf lol epic win yeah! lmao rofl!

Darmanitan said that's THE conk

Scrafty said the smelliest fartz in tallkey!

Excadrill said I say we play golf

Aegislash said I say we jerk off.

Conkeldurr said I say we play CONKers!

Darmanitan said ARE these two RETARDS your grandchildren!

Excadrill said I am, even though he birned me off

Aegislash said Huh?

Scrafty said CANT BLAM HIM! GOLF IS A BABY GAME!

Conkeldurr said HI HO HO! YOU GOT PWNED!

Excadrill said Sigh! I WANT TO PLAY GOLF!

FOREVER ALONE

Darmanitan said cum to think of it

Aegislash said NOT ALL OVER ME YOU GAY BOY ADVANCE!

Scrafty said novudt nobdy nobidy

Excadrill said NOBODY CARES CUZ IM ALONE!

Aegislash said don't you have the feebled cousin?

Excadrill said maybe she might like some ice cream

Conkeldurr said maybe she might like some my nice cream

(starts pelvic thrusting in front of excadrill)

(excadrill's eyes bleed from how sext sxy sexy cook is)

(yum yum)

(hot ass conk)

Conkeldurr said HOT ASS MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Scrafty said we work for the evil twin

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GYARADOS' EVIL TWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN *pisseses herself*

Aegislash said CURSES! gyaradorses feebled twin

Excadrill said oh poo

Darmanitan said cum to fink of it, evil twin talked about liking golf

Excadrill said i picked the wrong pub

Conkeldurr said (bounces on excadrill for a bit) YOU SHAT ON THE GOOD SCALLYWAG NAME!

Scrafty said weve cum to ruin the ice cream run FUN

Aegislash said yule never win

Darmanitan said we''ll prove our POWER by killing you

Aegislash said BOO HOO! I DONT WANT TO GET KILLED!

Excadrill said we neeed to fucking get away

Aegislash said hurry up, we dont have much time. time is an entity we must fight to win the dark wat

Excadrill said (yeah sure)

(they begin driving, the CHADMOBILE is chasing after them)

Scrafty said they cant beer us, they just have pathetic white van

Aegislash said I WATN THE BLACK ONE!

Darmanitan said with all that banter, we can win

Scafty said cool, ready ur blaster stick

Aegislash said no way. a latest model

Conkeldurr said im a model

Excadrill said we neeeeeeeeed to get to full speeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed. otherwise were tost n marmolaid

Aegislash said I WANT TO GET LAID

Conkeldurr said (hits excadrill) something that will never haoooekkppen

Excadrill said not even the fruit n veg checklist will work against them now

Conkeldurr said IW ANT TO DO A POO ON THE fruit n FUCKING veg chocklist

Excadrill said you can't smelly

Conkeldurr said (hits excadrill) CALL ME GRANNY!

Aegislash said fools, they're coming for us! i will use shadow mind control

(he thrusts his hand and wiggles is pingers to try to slow them down) (it doesn't fucking work) (conk was fucking impressed)

Aegislash said FOOLS! THEY CHEATED! ITS NOT FAIR! I WANT TO WIN!

Excadrill said LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMKK OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT a ramprchomp said MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN THE JOLLY RIDGER!

(the van does A BIG WALLOOPY WAALYOOPY JUMP WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! IT FLIES FOR A BIT BECAUSE ITS USING FUCKING ICE CREAM AS ITS FUEL SAUCE! YUMMY FUCKING YUMMY! FOR MY TUMMY?)

(they pass the private yot, tyranitar and salamence r fucking impressed)

Tyranitar said everyone loves the can

Salamence said the limo is beteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer

(the van lands down, all the cops give them salutes)

Excadrill said cool

Conkedlurr said WE SHOULD HAVE SOLD THEM SOME ICE CREAM!

Aegislash said idiots, im surrounded by them

Excadrill said you know, i don needt your idiotic statements about being an idiot nor you bullying me to go faster

Conkeldurr said (hits excadrill) you were bullying me buy trying to leave town NAND AND driving the car sllowly

Excadrill said i could do this on my own and cuck you too out

Aegislash said fool, you'd never fucking dare challenge the might of a shadow wariror

Excadrill said i would, the ice cream man wont talk to me if he hears my lack of progress

Conkeldurr and Aegislash said GOOOD!

Excadrill said (snivels) ur just jelly on da plate because i have friends and you dont

Conkeldurr said IF YOU CHUCK ME OUT, IM TELLING GYARADOS!

Excadrill said fine...you can stay

Aegislash said if you dont let me stay in the dark battle, im telling my mummy

Excadrill said fine, we'll sell one ice cream a day and make -over 9000

Conkeldurr said i d are you to ate hit tyranitar

Excadrill said why?

Conkeldurr said HE TOOK MY FREDDO YESTERYDAY!

Aegislash said i could hae that

EXcadrill said i luv fruit n veg

Aegislash said tyranitar's belly is grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr8 4 target practice

Excadrill said what's in it for me?

Conkeldurr said i'll give you a new flavour of ice cream (spanks his sexy ass)

Excadrill said oh wow, i wonder what it will be

Aegislash said i bet it's shit

(Conk gasps)

(darmanitan and scrafty are driving to town. heyr're not having fun.)

Darmanitan said a flying van? i want one

Aegislash said CONK HAS NO BRAIN! I DESTROYED IT!

Scrafty said ive ehard if tis white van, its the last of its racee

Darmanitan said perhaps we could finsd one like it at a bit of that and a bit of this'' market

Scrafty said there's the stool, i can see the traders private yot

Darmanitan said EW UCK YUCK! FUCK! THERES A BOW ON IT

Scrafty said but the trader is a fat greeen man

(they approach homer)

Scrafty said why do you have a gay ribbon on the vot?

Tyranitar said because it im borrowing it of my sexy friend

Salamence said NO! THIS IS MY YOOOOOOOOOOOT! UR NNOT HAVING IT!

Damanitan said HA! UR JUST A CUKY SLAVE TO THE GIRL HERE

Scrafty said id kill any women who give me orders

Darmanitan said even if its ur sexy mummy\\\\\\\\\2222

Tyranitar said scalllywag in the glass

Salamence said shut up fatso and move some boxes

(laugh now)

Salamence said how can i help you too?

Scrafty said i dont buy shit from women

Darmanitan said wwe hate women

(they throw a custard pie at salamence the girl's face. it explodes out shit, covering what is now a SMELLY STINKY POOPY FACE lol)

Salamence said waa waaa WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I GOT COVERED IN SHIT!

(they leave, laughing like the big fat bullies they are)

Tyranitar said wow, that's a lot of chocolatw

(laugh now)

(the van parks outside the outiside of the house pub innocent pub) (it smells of shit birning

Excadrill said brb

(tyranitar is taking a monthly bath, doing a nice fat shit on hit it. excadrill comes and hits hit him with da chaor)

Tu chaor chair Tyraniatr Tyranitar said OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWlittlesjhistshit! little shit

Excadrill said ha ha ha, you got hurt tubbytar!

(laugh now)

Tyranitar said why did you do that?

Excadrill said conk told me to, he promised that hed give a new flavour of ice cream to sell. what are you doing here?

Tyranitar said im waiting for salamence to recover from HER little accident at the markert

Excadrill said whathappened?

Tyranitar said some bullies threw a chocolate custard pie at here. I STOOD UP FOR HER (stands up in the process) and scared tem away

Excadrill said (covering his eyes) never heard of a choco custard pie before. i bet if you had one, you wouldnt share it

(laugh now)

Conkeldurr said (from downstairs) HURRY UPYOU LITTLE SHIt!

Tyranitar said tell conk to kill himself and tell gyarados to stop with the stinky smoke

Excadrill said fine, lets go

(tyranitar s(h)its back down and makes such a big splash that it all of the shit stained water hits his fat face)

Tyranitar said DOH! i knew i should have used the toylet first!

(excadrill goes back downstairs and tries to tell gyarados that the pub smells of stinky smoke)

Excadrill said GYARADOS THE PUB FUCKING SMELLS!

(no response. gayrados is too byst busy with the gyarados stemaed clam hams)

(excadrill goes back to the van)

Excadrill said gyarados' pub stinks

Conkeldurr said I'm starving, i'm old

Aegislash said humph, maybe it's the gyarados steam clam hams

Excadrill said fine, let's leave

(fine, they left)

Aegislash said fine, let's go

WARNING THIS NEXT SCENE IS PROTECTED BY FAIR USE!

(meanwhile, with the innocent pub runner he hears the pub doorbell it's bisharp)

Bisharp said well guvner, i made it...despite ur directions

Gyarados said Ah, supernintendo bisharp bully! welcome! i hope ur prepared for an forgettable luncheon

Bisharp said uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

(johnny goes into the kitchen)

Gyarados said gasps, OHHHHHHHHHHHHNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY ROAST ARE RUNINED! but what if...i were to furchse not slow food and disguoise as my own cooking. how delightfully jolly yo!

Bisharp said uh...

(he tries to enter the kitchen and sees mambo trying to jump out of da pub window)

Bisharp said BASIL!

Gyarados said AH BISHARP! I was just, uh... just stretching my innocent body on the windowsill. Isometric exercise! Care to join me?

Bisharp said why is there smoke cumin out of da oven guvner=?

Gyarados said It's steam from the gyarados steamed clam hams we're haming. mmm gyarados steamed clam hams

(gyarados later comes in with both honesty steamed clam hams which were ACTUALLY FATDONALDS BORGERZ)

Gyarados said well australian, i hope ur ready for sum mouther waltering humbirgerz

Bisharp said i thought we were having gyarados steamed clams?

Gyarados said er no, we're having gyarados steamed clam hams. wat i call burgerz

Bisharp said you call hamburgerz gyarados steamed clam haz guvner?

Gyarados said yes, its tallkey dialect

Bisharp said im from australia and ive never heard the term gyarados steamed clam hamz

Gyarados said i just said that it was tallkey dialect you retard

(they start eating their yummy burgerz or should i say...GYARADOS STEAMED CLAM HAMZ)

Bisharp said you know guvner, these burgerz are quite similar to the ones they serve at fatdonalds krusty burger

Gyarados said er no, they're gyarados burgers. an acient family recipe, kjus liket the scallywag formula

Bisharp said...for gyarados steamed clam hamz

Gyarados said yes

Bisharp said so you call them gyarados steamed clam hamz, even though ner obviously grilled guvner

Gyarados said oh yeah...i forgot...i did gyarados grilled clam hamz by mistake. well that was epic but im POOPed

Bisharp said i need to lev=ae as well guv...OMFG WOTS THAT!?

Gyarados said...aurora vorealis

Bisharp said AURORA VORELOLIS? At this time of year, at this time of day, in this part of the country, localized entirely within the pub?

Gyarados said yes

Bisharp said maybe i could i see it guvner?

Gyarados said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOucant

Salamence said BASIL! THE PUB IS ON FIRE!

Gyarados said er no, its the southern lights

Bisharp said well gyarados, you are one odd man...but you steam a good gyarados steamed clam ham

(he leaves)

(a swampert arrives and puts out the fire)

Swampert said be more carful in future

(he gets hit by bisharp's car)

Gyarados said (puts on trench coat) you need to be more carful

Salamence said BASIL! people at the market are being mean to me

Gyarados said id suggest asking BIT COIN for help. i need to clean the pub after the gyarados steamed clam hams

Tyranitar said YUM YUM! can i have some st gyarados steamed clam hams

Gyarados said im afraid you cant. but you can have a gyarados shit sandwich instead

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH I HATE GYARADOS SHIT SANDBITCHES

Gyarados said nats what you get for saying that i cant cock. now get of my fucking sight and go with salamence to bit coin so that everyone can call you an annoying brussil sprout

(laugh now)

(at the bit coin metting. salamence, tyranitar and lool are speaking with bit coin)

Salamence said i would like to take out some of my interest

Tyranitar said DO U NO WHERE MY WIN IS?

Bit coin said no i dont you obese piec of shit

(laugh now)

Salamence said EVERYONE IN THE market are being mean to be becuase me had sex change

Tyranitar said i killed as many of them as i could but there were just too many of them

Bit coin said ur telling tails. those crap bullies are going to feel my wrath. come on lets go to the market btwhereisyouryummyinterestyouwereaskingforb4tubbyaskedforhisretardedepicwinwhichhedidntfuckingdeservetheinterestiowedyouwaswelloveramillion.

(in the ice creem trunk, excadrill, aegislash and conkeldurr are faced with a long line of customerz)

Aegislash said a battle will come

Excadrill said this time, we shouldnt scare them away

Conkeldurr said i want my ice creeeeeeeeeeem firrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrest

Aegislash said i want you to die first

Excadrill said that wont be hard

(Granny gasps)

Aegislash said humph, the special order is popular today

Excadrill said right granny, show us your promised new flavour

(Conk takes a nice fat shit in an ice cream cone and serves it to da hungy customer)

(The customer licks it)

Hungry customer said THIS IS GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR8 (he explodes)

(EVERYONE CHEERZ N BEERZ)

Conkeldurr said Im a reel widnnd windbreaker! (he takes a shit in another one)

Aegislash said humph, fine

Excadrill said just wait until ice cream man hears about my efforts

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII KILL URSELF WITH LAXITIVES

Excadrill said but everyone needs frie...

(conk takes a shit all over excadrill's face)

Aegislash said a stinky surprise from the shadows

Conkeldurr said UR NEXT

Excadrill said im covered in shit

Conkeldurr said HI HO HI U SMELL OF SHIT!

Aegislash said fool, im still wearing my lipstick

Conkeldurr; YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE EVER EATING A CHOCCY BAR AND NOOT GIVING IT TO MEE!

Aegislash said you still wear nappies

Excadrill said (wipes face) the ice creams are selling like hot cokes

Conkeldurr said MOR EE LIKE HOT SHIT!

(shits all over a customer)

Aegislash said smell7y!

Excadrill said i want to get paid

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIii ALL THE MONEY GOES TO GYARADOS N ICE CREEM MAN!

Excadrill said so you like being a salve?

Conkeldurr said (hits excadrill) GYARADOS RUNS THE PIB AND U DOnt

Aegislash said he doesnt run a very good one at that

Aegislash said ITS SALVE NOT SLAVE! U CANT EVEN GET BREATHING RIGHT!

Conkeldurr said u cant get being kind right

Excadrill said neither can you

Conkeldurr said (hits excadrill) ur always so fucking meeen to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (shakes both the can, the van, the car and the ice creams)

Excadrill said a glass wif ater folf dmselly stink

Gogoat said lol wat *fartz*

Excadrill said A glass of water for conk

Conkeldurr said *hits excadrill* I WANT ICE CREAM!

Aegislash said i think that you should weat ur own shit

Excadrill said i think you should ieat an icde cream nice freash nustrious vfruit n vegf falbboureed flao flavoured

(Conkeldurr started crying, screaming and shit)(Hmm shit is pretty funny here since he took a shit in an nice cream cone earlier)

Conkeldurr said *starts crying* IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Aegislash said no glarse of seaman for conk

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

ICAN ONLY HAVE CHOCCY FLAVOURED!

I HATE YOU! I HATE VEG! i need choccy! IM HOTTER TAHN THAN YOU!

Aegislash said im the hottest

Excadrill said ur still a virgin!

Aegislash said *sniff* no one will appreciate me for who i really am

Conkeldurr said *wipes away tearas* A STINKY SLUJ!

Aegislash said *reaches for a piece of wood from his pocket* DONT CALL ME THAT!

Excadrill said come on, we only have a few more customers left for today

Aegislash said finr, lets get selling

Conkeldurr said My bum is wrinkly and spotty.

(ah that is a jolly good way of ending a scene)

(They sold the ice cream. 50 customers were there and the ICE CREEM TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM made £5)

(Meanwhile at town, the main tyranitar, salamence and BIT COIN slow walk to town) ( THIS IIS VERY EPIC )

BIT COIN said Sell junk as you normally would salamence, ill take car of the rest

Tyranitar said hmm i could make a bit of yummy money for my tummy self

Salamence said nya nya nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ur faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!

(laugh now)

(salamence makes some yummy money from selling junk to the customers. tyranitar helps by BOUNCING UP N DOWN. BIT COIN is fucking impressed)

Tyranitar said we're making tons of yummo monyey

Salamence said im making tons of yummy moneu

Tyranitar said you need to start sharing

(BIT COIN hits tyranitar)

BIT COIN said ive herd of handy camps that could help fatties like you out?

Tyranitar said fatdonalds camp?

Salamence said yeah, where they sell the cruncho carrot dix

(laugh now)

(what a jolly day)

Salamence said im realy hapyyyyyyyyyyyy with you around BIT COIN!

Tyranitar said bit coin is the best

BIT COIN said im almost s good as gyarados

Tyranitar said AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND ME!

Salamence said poop is better thn you

(laugh now)

(gust then, evil scraffty and darmanitan arrive, they dont look too epic)

Scrafty said is thar kooty still selling gunk)?

Darmanitan said we already gave you a friendly warning

Tyranitar said was the custard pie any good?

(they throw one at him)

BIT COIN said that was pretty funny to their credit

Tyranitar said DOH!

Salamence said i can sell junk regardless of the gender

Scrafty said im afraid not you crafty breadstick

Tyranitar said (grabs breadsticks) STRIGHT OUTTA HEAR!

(he droops the breadsticks and they fall into some dogshit)

(he is about to pick them back up and eat them when darmanitan stops him)

Darmanitan said we need those for pointing a salamence and calling her a stinky girl

Salamence said WA WAA WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! UR SO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN

Scrafty said CRYBABY!

BIT COIN said RIGHT! THAT FUCKING DOES It!

(HE SLICE THEIR FUCKING HEADS OFF! WHAT A MESS!)

Scrafty and Darmanitan's heads said CURSES!

(they bounce off somewhere)

Salamence said But you still haen't punsihed master tubby.

Tyranitar said but i helped out in big batlle

BIT COIN said i did all the work

Tyranitar said well done BIT COIN, ur an hero

Salamence said UR THE BREAST!

BIT COIN said im just doing my job (he disintegrates offf to bit o coinland)

Salamence said ohnomyboobsractuallyblasterballsineedtogobacktohospitalandturnbackintoamanrightawayihaveaprivateyot

Tyranitar said fine, let's go

(at the hospital, gyarados and tyranitar hear reuniclus drilling salamence back to his old body)

Gyarados said i hear bit coin was an hero

Tyranitar said i heped to (boucnes up n den)

Gyarados said no you didnt

(laugh now)

(gust then, excadrill asegialsh aegislash and sexy come in)

Excadrill said hey guys, guess what?

Gyarados said what? that you fail at life?

Tyranitar said Hmm i could get some ice cream from you

Aegislash said fool! we gaev the ice cream back to the wagon

Tyranitar said Why?

Gyarados said because its not theirs you fucing idiott

Tyranitar said (Laugh now)

Conkeldurr said i coundt couldnt havea a pot mfor myseeeeeeeeeeeeelf

Excadrill said im really dumb and fat so i dont know what ur saying

Conkeldurr said i couldnt have a pot for myseeeeeeeeeeeeelf

Gyarados said main 3, get conk a pot of ice cream

Tyranitar said nah

Gyarados said right, gum when we get back

Tyranitar said ur evil

Gyarados said uh no, im a hero because i stopped da aliens and protected da formula

Excadrill said somefun that anyone could do

Conkeldurr said i couldnt, gayrados is the beeeeeeeest

Gyarados said yeah, and i could probably keep a win

Aegislash said humph

Tyranitar said how much yummy money did you make from the ice cream?

Gyarados said hopefully a lot since ill need to share this out with the ice creeem man

Aegislash said 5 PWR POUNDZ

Tyranitar said (Laugh now)

Gyarados said nats pissiful! a good pub runner would be humilited and haveyou all cooked for this tom foolery

Tyranitar said Yes

Gyarados said fuck up

Conkeldurr said im pub veteran

Gyarados said ii conclude that its excadrill and aegislashs fault, they shall be debagged on the way home

(excadrill and aegislash the knife hag their heads down in sham)

Tyranitar said HEY LOOK ITS SLASME SALAME SALAMENE CIVIL)

Gyarados said i could get his name right first try

Salamence said nya nuaaa nya nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! IM BAAAAAAAAAAACK

(everyone says hello and fartz)

Tyranitar said i never did get to bounce ur boobz

Conkeldurr said NEITHER DID IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! *fartz*

Gyarados said whichever body you have, youll always be the best card playing junk dealing market trader with a private yout

Tyranitar said ur forgetting the other one of this trade

Aegislash said ...whor?

Excadrill said yeah, all the multiverses have been destroeyes destroyed?

Tyranitar said MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Conkeldurr said U DONT HAVE A PRIVATE YOT! NO ONE LIKES U! ULL BE CLEENING CUM OFF TABLES FOR tHE RIEST OF UR LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVES

Tyranitar said said0

Salamence said U GOT PWWWWWWWWWWWWNEDA!

Gyarados said everyone except the main 3 gets a glass of scallywag/contac/conyac/lemonde when we get back

Tyranitar said but i did nothing wrong

(casually pulls of someone's life support machine cord and kills someone lol)

Salamence said you wer being rude to basil!

Gyarados said ur a disgrace to the pub

Tyranitar said gyaradis is always being mean to me

Excadrill said btw ice cream mn managed to recover from his tummy ache

Gyarados said i run the pub!

(everyne cheerz and beerz)

(on the way back, after friendly debagging and groping, gyarados flashses back to when he and the mafia don double orange tyranitar discover something that may not be a lie)

(at the pub, a month has passed since the civil war. everyone has come back from being with needlez for their boo booz)

Gyarados said you were all shit except my old friend here?

Conkeldurr said MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Gyarados said fux .double!

(the orange tyranitar sets forward and salutes gyarados)

Gyarados said u sure like ur salutez?

Mafia Don DOuble said mumble rice krispies

Gyarados said i hereby grant you an innocent medal of honour

(it was a choco coin with a piece of string on it)

(the mafia don duble tarted when he got the medal)

Mafia DOn Double said thank you old friend...rice krispies

Conkeldurr said I WANt to KILL MY WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE

Gyarados said yeah, sure. MDD, you shal be also given the title BIG HERO 69!

(everyone cheerz)

Mafia Don DOuble said Mumble im a WAR HERO!

(6 months later, mafia don double comes back from hard day at da market)

Gyarados said ahm just the friend i wanted to see

Mafia Don DOuble said mumble i made a bit of money from seeing selling hatz

Gyarados said wow cool, no one fucking carez. anyway id like to you to help me with da smuggling

Mafia Don DOuble said how cool, ice kri rce rice krispies *fartz*

Gyarados said no taking any for urself

Mafia Don Double said i wasn't going yout foag faggot

Gyarados said ok then smelly

*Mafia don double salutes him*

(they manage to reach france using a rowing boat. gyarados didnt have the private yot yet)

Gyarados said man i wish i had a real smugglijgn partner with a yot and not a retard who likes talking about cereal

Mafia Don Double said mumble rice krispies

Gyarados said yeah, sure whatevs

Walrein said Aye johnny!

Gyarados said ah, fatty! give me my sacllywa scallywag oor ill kill you

Walrein said sure, dont cream mate me. btw, who is your fat orange friend

Gyarados said mafia don double. he is my best friend and a civil war hero

Walrein said really, it looked it you were haviing da scuffle

Mafia Don Double said mumble i just set stepped on a bit of oil

Walrein said oh my, thi si s is one of da kind oil

Gyarados said is it a lie?

Mafia Don Double said NO YOU FAGGOT! this is da real mumble deal

Walrein said you could hae it along with the scallywag. it could make tons

Gyarados said excellent idea, glad i thought of it

Walrein said argh, gyarados stole my idea

(they leave, mafia don double gives walrein a salute)

Mafia Don Double said remember the oil *fartz*

Aegislash said I WANT SHADOW ICE CREAM!

Gyarados said Try a different flavour for a change!


	4. Chapter 16: Tyranitar gets AIDS!

WARNING: THIS IS WHEN THE SHOW GETS A BIT MORE RICK AND MORTY!

The Innocent Pub sign was rearranged to Ninth Pub

Gyarados said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOitcamefirstinthebestpubcompetition

*at the innocent pub, the best place piub in tallkey, the LUNCH RUSH IS CUMIN EXCLAMATION MARK*

Gyarados said it's all hands on deck everyone

Tyranitar said more like all hands on ducky deck

Gyarados said just get on with serving the dinks

Excadrill said what are you going to be doing mambo number 5

Gyarados said oh writing up the menu so all the drinks are on the expensive

*a ton of customers start leaving the pub. what entitled brats*

Salamence said BASIL! YOU HAVEN'T HUNG THE PICTURE UP

Gyarados said Scallywag is the finest ale in town

Bus driver said Moneybags has a point, that picture has been lying on the floor for at least ate days

Gyarados said u should stop ating the jam donuts

Tyranitar said where

Gayrados said stop being gredy

Laugh now

Conkeldurr said I WANT MY T

Gyarados said Stop wineing

Salamence said IM COINTING MY MONEY *this is meant to be funny line*

Gyarados said CONYAC MADEER?

Conkeldurr said IIIII, GIVE ME MY T

Gyarados said Aegislash, get conk a wanka or else

Conkeldurr said Call me granny

Gyarados said it's the laundry basket if this keeps up

Tyranitar said yeah, i have to clean gum for misery guts who STILL HASN'T APOLOGISED FOR FLAMING GYARADOS, but you don't see me complaining

Excadrill said grow up

Tyranitar said im a cheerful child at heart

Aegislash said i don't like people being cheerful

Tyranitar said more like beerful

Bus driver said give me my order or its the evil twim

Salamence said these guests reek of mouldy poverty

Gyarados said what ungrateful dishwashers, id be SO much more successful if it weren't for the damn FUXING guests

Excadrill said at least you have a normal crew

Aegislash said who don't get nearly the amount of shadow juice dink they deserve

Tyranitar said i'm so glad i don't dink juice

Salamence said NAY NAY NAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GIVE PUS DRIVER HIS DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK

Gyarados said Fine, bill will come in a minute

Tyranitar said I'M GOING TO GET MINE FOR FREE

Gyarados said no, it's toilet cleaning next

Conkeldurr said Give your granny a kiss

Gyarados said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tyranitar said here you go smelly

*hands bus driver his scallywag and happy meal toy*

Salamence said i'm never rude to the customers

Tyranitar said their just jelly on da plate because i get all the sex

Excadrill said yeah, with a bag of chokky buttons

Laugh now

Bus driver said i've waited for too long, i'm going to the evil pub

Aegislash said i hope u get lost in the toilet

Tyranitar said hang on, why not have a bag of these

*hands him a bag of wervers originals*

Excadrill said icky not fruit n veg

Bus driver said what a last ditch effort to return the customers

Aegislash said last bitch effort more like

Conkeldurr said IM ON A NEW DIET

Gyarados said NOBODY WANTS TO NO

Excadrill said im surprised tubbocakeeater didn't eat them for himself

Laugh now

Gyarados said We serve crisps

Conkeldurr said I WANT CHOKKY FLAVOURED CRISPS

Gogoat said i'm having chezz and on myself

Gyarados said Does anyone here give a truck?

Tyranitar said good idea, i might sell some when i turn this tip into a cheeze shooop

Gyarados said instead of talking about a cheese shop which you'll thankfully never run, why not take the werthers off your dick and give them to poor comic book bus driver

Tyranitar said okay then, you can have as many as you like you can only one

Salamence said NAY NAY NAYYYYYYYY GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDYGUTS

Excadrill said never mind bus driver, sttle for crunchy carrot stick instead

Gyarados said we don't serve any of those you custard cream

Tyranitar said i'm tired

Excadrill said YEAH, because you were too busy jumping on the bed

Laugh now

Aegislash said i taste a tint of wee wee in my shadow juice

Conkeldurr said i forgot the way to the toilet

Gyarados said excadrill, teach conk how to eat the toilet or no pudding

Aegislash said shit sandbitches moar like

Salamence said your the only shit

Bus driver said you've tainted the werthers right now, i do not expect to pay for my adimittedly delicious scallywag

*on the way out, tyranitar and gyrarados throw custard pies at him. i think he'll be coming back*

*at the pub balcony, gyarados and friends are sulkimg abot werthers choco goodfu dgoodfy goodybag*

Tyraniar said Hey Gyarados

Gyarados said YOU SHOULS'VE SOLD THE WERTHERS

Tyranitar said ooooooooooooooo, i wanted them for myself

Excadrill said Would you sya today was another fine day in batmen city

Gyarados said It sure wasn't you piece of shit

Aegislash said probably because your the shit pubrunner in town

Tyranitar said probably because bus driver is a mean piece of shot

Salamence said i think ur a shot junkdealer

Tyranitar said i sold the van's flat tyre

Aegislash said how many pwr pennies did you make?

Excadrill said i bet we made less than a million

Gyarados said the money had better go to me

Tyranitar said oh i traded it for a ferrari keyring

Aegislash said peace of poo moar like

Tyranitar said that means we can pretend the van GARCchomp got us is a rolls royce

Conkeldurr said i have the fart banger

Salamence said SHIT UP, we don't want to nw about the old days

Conkeldurr said YOU still haven't sold the werthers

Conkeldurr said *prods tyranitar in the belly* YOU still haven't sold the werthers

Aegislash said fux up toady pants

Excadrill said glass of wee wee for Conkeldurr

Tyranitar said glass of blood cuming right up

Aegislash said i wouldn't mind some of that

Gyarados said You know what, let's get on with getting rid of the werthers

Aegislash said I say we gobble them up and litter the packet. EVERYONE WILL BE VERY ANNOYED

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I WANT TO EAR REVELS

Salamence said quiet stinke

Aegislash said U GOBLIN, ALWAYS RUINING MY FUN

Gyarados said i wish the FUCKING USELESS POSTMAN didn't fudge up the order, i can remember it as though it was just yesta yesterday

*gara gyarados flashes back to tg the faithful day when werthers arrived instead of revels for the big pass the revels evening*

Salamence said BASIL, have you hung the moose head up?

Gayrados said its pass the revels evevi evening, can i have the day off

Excadrill said i wonder what flavours will be their for the fruit n veg checklist

Tyranitar said chokky flavoured duh

Aegislash said i'm bored of revels, i want shadow chocolates

Gyarados said IF YOU DON'T LIKE REVELS, U Can ust easily do gum instead

*alexa turns off lol*

Gyarados said ohpooalexaturnedoffbecauseshecantbeonduringbig*patsscallywaggut*passtherevelseveningincasesheshitslasersatusandtriestoeatthemforeherselfigetalltheyummyones

Salamence said BASIL, ALEXA OFF TURNED

Tyranitar said i think i should get aegislash's revels

Excadrill said i think you should eat an apple instead

Tyranitar said gros

Aegislash said i'm going to play a dark trick

Gyarados said what was that you little shit?

Aegislash said i'm going to buy myself a twix

Tyranitar said yummy

Excadrill said aegislash isn't giving any to u tub

Laugh now

Conkeldurr said u'd better not replace the revels, I NEED revels

Tyranitar said i need to turn the pub into a cheese shop, but you dont see me complaining

Salamence said u were crying about it earlier

Laugh now

*aegislash teleports to the postbag where he replaces the revels with what he believes to be shadow chocolates, they were actually werthers because hes a fucking idiot*

Gyarados said i can't wait for my revels

Tyranitar said I hope i get most of them

Gyarados said err no, im getting most of them because i run the pib

Tyranitar said i want chocolate fingers

Excadrill said u never share

Aegislash said im the coolest

Conkeldurr said NO ONE CARES SHITSTAIN

Excadrill said how was the twix?

Gyarados said the revels are more important

Excadrill said fine, let's wait for the package

Conkeldurr said I WANT REVELS

Tyranitar said you'd better share them with me

Aegislash said hump, i bet there wont be any

Gyarados said OH YES THEY WILL

*a package is thrown at conk from the window*

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIitstheGERMANS

Gyarados said shh, we have german guestsdontmentionthewar

Salamence said i hope the package prints me lots of money

Excadrill said err, you do realise that its the revels

Tyranitar said I COULD DO THIS BETTER

Aegislash said YOU USELESS PIECE OF COMPOST

*kicks the table to be the coolest*

*the impact causes the not revels to fall out of the package. the friends best aren't as pleased as punch and jullay*

Salamence said BASIL, THE PACKAGE ACTUALLY CONTAINS WERTHERS

Gyarados said whoever posted this shall receive a taste of the real pubrunner in town, not that evil twin whose not i am, me, gyarados, jollyboy, mambo number 5 him...

Conkeldurr said UODBSARHKJE/.U 3IKWHJ[0qreJSO 32;DBHP3 ;QPQ;WNQBPPFV IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII*kicks excadrill across the room and pinches him on the pool table*U CHANGED THE ORDERS SO YOU COULD HAVE THE ORANGE REVELS TO YOUR SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILF. I WANT U TO DIE, I WANT TO FUCKING MURDER U, I WANT REVELS, I NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED THE ORINJ ONES

*excadrill starts to drown from poor granny's tears*

Gyarados said give the revels back. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW

Excadrill said but i can't afford to mess up the post schedule

Gyarados said TOO BAD

Tyranitar said postman pat lolly

Tyranitar said Im so glad i dont watch babies shows

Aegislash said i'm going to the evil twin, hell give me all the money i need

Gyarados said I run the pub here, I say what gos.

Aegislash said humph

Salamence said YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. LONG LIVE DA KINDLEE KREW

Conkeldurr said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW

Gyarados said *grabs the main three by the fucking scruff of da neck lol* MAIN FUCKING THREE, GIVE GRANNY HIS REVELS BACK!

Conkeldurr said yeah, give granny his revels back

Gyarados said yeah, give granny her rfevepsls back

Excadrill said but we didn't steal them

Aegislash said gyarados is more retarded than clifford the big red dog

Tyranitar said I WANT GYARADOS TO JUMP OFF A KLIFF

Gyarados said GET A NEW BAG OF REVELS OR IM CALLING THE POLICE

Tyranitar said meanie

*the main three had to get a new bag of revels. by the time they got back, gyarados, salamence and the pregnant guy had finished passing a bag from the cupboard lol*

*back to the present day*

Tyranitar said INNOCENT PUB = KRUSTY KRAB, EVIL PUB = CUM BUCKET, 1 + 1 = CHICKEN

Excadrill said i think we should share out the werthers

Salamence said more like the rich people should have them

Tyranitar said I'M STILL A MILLION MAN

Conkeldurr said you stupidly threw your money down the drain

Gyarados said indeed

Conkeldurr said I only eat revels

Aegislash said i deserve shadow choko

Salamence said I have the most money

Aegislash said you have the most fart power. boo slime

Gyarados said i think betty should have them

Tyranitar said i'm going to have them. i bravely tried to sell them, but all the customers were too busy being mean

Excadrill said you'll turn into a whale

Aegislash said i'll go super shadow if i don't get them

Gyarados said then let BETTY HAVE THEM

Tyranitar said you've bullied me enough, i get all the choclit

*scoffs all of the werthers including the bag in one go. WAHA WHAT THE PIG?)*

Conkeldurr said WHAT THE PIG

Aegislash said gayrados, STOP THIS BUFFALO NOW!

Excadrill said no one can stop eatitart when he gets going

Salamence said BASIL, TYRANITAR ATE THE WERTHER

Gyarados said oh he'll regret it

Tyranitar said *fartz* ah, life is sweat

*tyranitar was put on the chain gang for stealing gyarados' catchphrase AND eating the yummy werthers*

*the next fucking evening, everyone has finished their tasks for the day and scramble wambles their way to big pool table to play card because the gang was all here so they decided to play cards. tyranitar gained a pound from the werthers so his arm crushed the table when cleaning his gum*

Tyranitar said *snorts* OH BOY! I CAN'T WAIT TO PLAY CARDS

*stomps his way over to the table, the floor crimble crumbles*

Excadrill said you're going to destroy EVERYTHING

Tyranitar said Laugh now

Excadrill said hahahahahhaahhaah ha yay i get to run and you waddle

Aegislash said SALAMEANIE, LET ME HAVE THE GOOD ONES

Salamence said BASIL, HAVE YOU WRITTEN THE MENU

Gyarados said yes *hides unfinished menu in his ass*

*tyranitar still hasn't arrived*

Conkeldurr said i don't like cards, i want to play checkers

Salamence said Shut up old man

Aegislash said you said you hated checkers yesterday you little snobberry

Conkeldurr said *pulls excadrills hair* Call me granny

Excadrill said tyranitar is sure taking his time

Excadrill said tyranitar is sure taking his tum

Conkeldurr said MAYBE HE WANTS TO FINISH HIS GUM INSTEAD OF SLACK OFF. BABIES IN MY DAY WERE SEEN AND NOT HOOOOOOOOOOORD. PREFERABLY EATEN.

Aegislash said smelly people should be killed and not herd

Gyarados said tyranitar hurry up, or I get all your cards

Excadrill said here comes hungry hippo

Laugh now

*Tyranitar limps to the table clutching his horrible tummy. it was very sore*

Tyranitar said MY TUMMY HURTS!

Aegislash said YOUR THE FROZEN ONE

Conkedlurr said I WANT ICE LOLLY

Salamence said ney ney nayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyya master tummy has tubby ache

Conkeldurr said I WANT PIZZA

Gyarados said im sure he'll cop, CAN I PLEASE GET ON WITH THE CARDS?

Salamence said of course, i'll win because i have lotsa money.

Salamanece said I have a lot of moneyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.

*mr piggy starts rolling on the floor due to his heart attack*

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY TUMMY HURTS

Tyranitar said I'VE GOT A HEART ATTACK!

Gyarados said WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? DO THE HOUSE OF FUN, DO THE HOUSE OF FUN!

Aegislash said if you think thats bad? remember the time when cook couldn't find any chokky in his house and I had to teleport to the merchant to retrieve his junk food

Conkeldurr said I CAN REMEMBER IT AS THOUGH IT WAS JUST YESTERDAY

Gyarados said nobody cares about your chokky, we can't have the customers watch a fat guy roll about the floor

Salamence said if tubby dies, i'm can't have my card game

Gyarados said WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?

Excadrill said shall call reuinclus?

Conkeldurr said I HAVE A BIG TINKY WINKY

Salamence said NYEANYEANEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA reuniclus is one of tyranitar's best friends

Aegislash said Fool, i don't want nasty needles

*reuniclus arrives at the pub, he uses stephascope on his willy to see if his pulse is alright*

Salamence said err, i wanted a private dr

Conkeldurr said I WANT BEER

Aegislash said Shot up gresy

Excadrill said any results doc?

Reuniclus said tyranitar is not going to die

Tyranitar said SWEAT

Gyarados said You'd better provide me a good solution. seeing this pig roll on MY carpet is an embarrasment to the pub

Aegislash said Gyarados doesn't have any friends, only tinmates in jail.

Gyarados said jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjail

Reuniclus said i can just use google to find my results

Conkeldurr said GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGLE

Tyranitar said Hey, can i have a chocolate cheese burger?

Reuniclus said depending on what i find, it might be fruit n veg for you

Tyranitar said ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH i want chocy

Excadrill said you could start a fruit n veg checklist

Gyarados said he's already ate too much. ah well, you could always clean more gum instead

Excadrill said everyone needs fruit n veg

Aegislash said I need shadow juice

Gyarados said if it was up to me, you'd all be cleaning up the gum

Tyranitar said but i'm too hungry

Gyarados said your too fat

Laugh now

Aegislash said You eat too much sweets

Tyranitar said but they're sooooooooooooooooooo scrummy

Reuinclus said you should be eating them in moderation

Conkeldurr said I GET TO HAVE CHOKKY ALL THE TIME BECAUSE IM PUB VETERAN

Gyarados said MAIN THREE, GET CONK A WANKA BAAR

Aegislash said tyranitar can't, he'd suck everyone into shadow crater

Reuinclus said *takes a swig out of sum better than scallywag* good pint

Gyarados said REMOVE THIS SLIME NOW! ONLY IM ALLOWED TO HAVE BETTER THAN SCALLYWAG

Tyranitar said hey could i have some

Salamence said GO IN THE BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Excadrill said You should only be allowed to eat rice

Aegislash said i want lipstick

Gyarados said have you found anything yet useless doctor?

Salamence said i use a private hospital myself

Tyranitar said just like my private yot?

*noONE gave a truck*

Reuniclus said looking at the results, tyranitar is suffering a severe case of morbid obesity

Conkeldurr said hi hi hi, i get all your chokky

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO i thought i was nice n thin

Excadrill said too many cheese sandwhiches

Tyranitar said but i HATE gyarados' shit sandwitches

Aegislash said Coughs and sneezes, i hate gyarados

Gyarados said would you like to go on the streets with no marmolade?

Tyranitar said Can we has supersize scallywag?

Salamence said Ha you cant even afford a straw

Tyranitar said strawman

Excadrill said you certainly don't look like a straw

Tyranitar said Laugh now

Excadrill said what are we going to do now? we can't have tyranitar rolling about on the floor again

Gyarados said as you know, we can't have tyranitar rolling about on the floor again as i won't be able to play card

Tyranitar said phew, im so glad i win all the card games

Gyarados said nooooooooooooooooo, i the winner

Aegislash said i don't play PATHETIC trading card games

Excadrill said i just play to have a good time

Aegislash said The worold of shadows prefers throwing knives at people

Gyarados said YOU CAN TELL US YOUR SOLUTION ANYTIME RETARDICLUS

Reuniclus said i'm trying, but you keep going on about cards

Aegislash said i want to watch porn

Tyranitar said can i watch too?

Excadrill said you'll crush the computer

Reuniclus said tyranitar is a health hazard, we must keep him away until he has lost some pounds

Aegislash said we already lost our yummy pounds

Conkeldurr said *hits excadrill* YOU THREW THEM DOWN THE DRAIN. I FUCKING LAUGHED

Gyarados said THIS IS THE INNOCENT DEAL IN THE MAKING

Reuniclus said i'll send in a professional

*the next fucking day, a mysterious fat camp coach named nidoking whose name and occupation were a mystery arrived*

Salamence said a visitor has arrived, i hope he has money

Tyranitar said i hope he'll give me a chocolate cake that'll make me nice and thin

Aegislash said more like shadowless and heartnawing

Tyranitar said o rly

Excadrill said he looks pretty mean

Gyarados said not as mean as you when you moan about the shit sandwitches

Excadrill said but they suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck

*nidoking nasties in*

Nidoking said where's the fat boy? you all look pretty out of shape if you ask me *fartz*

*all the best friends rub their scallywag guts in shame*

Aegislash said humph, conks the fattest

Gyarados said im the thinnest, i believe this retard is the one you're after

Tyranitar said but garchomp isn't here

Excadrill said he meant you tibby

Laugh now

Aegislash said I want to have a midnight fight

Conkeldurr said I'LL FIGHT YOU IF YOU DONT SHUT UP

Nidoking said so your tyranitar. i've been told to keep you away from the pub for a while

Salamence said uhh shut up nidoking

Tyranitar said Yeah, your just jelly on the plate because i have a job and you dont

Conkeldurr said scrapping gum isn't a reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel job

Excadrill said neither is being pub veteran

Aegislash said pub vegetable more like

Gayrados said let conk say his piece

Aegislash said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOimalwaysright

Gyarados said listen, you get this fat hit shit to stop having heart attacks?

Nidoking said certainly old timer

*Gyarados reaches the piece of metal*

Excadrill said where do you plan on taking him?

Tyranitar said when do we eat

*conkeldurr reads the holiday broachore *geddit because fat camp is a chore**

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I DONT WANT TO GO THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE

Gyarados said you'll be next if you keep this up

Salamence said it says about some sort of camp

Aegislash said ...tyranitar's going camping?

Conkeldurr said I WANT MARSHMELLOWS

Excadrill said i don't think it's the type of camp i want to go to

*gyarados sneaks a peek*

Gyarados said *shakes his head* im sorry tyranitar, you'll have to go to fat camp for a bit

Tyranitar said OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'D RATHER HAVE AIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDSSSSS

(everyone fucking laughs as tyranitar is being beaten up and put in the police go kart to fat camp. he is chained to the exhaust pipe lol)

*at the pub, neveryone is still laughing at how tyranitar the fat kid got sent to fat camp i hope the tent was nice and warm*

Gyarados said ohnotyranitargoingmeanslessgumcleaningwhatarewegoingtodooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aegislash said i want u to go away

Conkeldurr said crust up

Excadrill said you could ablosih abolish slavery

Gyarados said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

LOL

Salamence said we can't afford to lose any customers because of dirty tables...well i can because i have lots of mooooooooooooooooooooooooney

Conkeldurr said I JUST GOT MY T

Aegislash said no one asked u veggy

Excadrill said would you say its a worthy adition to the check list

Gyarados said great, no one cares

Aegislash said with the green guy gone, our chances of selling merchandise again are poop

Conkeldurr said TOO BAD YOU'LL NEVER SELL JUNK AGAIM

Gyarados said yeah, not mention you always sukd at it

Excadrill said we were able to maake enough for a roof on our heads on bread on the table

Aegislash said and no shit pub runner to tell us what to do

Gyarados said ah, but you didn't have a kind, firm n fair father figure giving them marmolade

Excadrill said we could just buy sum for ourselves

Gyarados said err no i would've stole it so you would be forced to live with me

Aegislash said *shoves conk* smelly

Conkeldurr said behaviour like this will neeeeeeeeeeeeeever get you pub veteran

Gyarados said doesn't matter, i was going to abolish the whole thing when you die or get put in a home

*ugly face*

Aegislash said i'm going to have a sulk

Excadrill said hang on, we need a third member first

Aegislash said preferably a hot pussy wagon

Gyarados said you'd better get a move on, its the lunch rush soon

*excadrill and aegislash have the BIG AUDITIONN ROOM ready to find a replacement to their old friend tyranitar. they put a sign outside saying three millions*

Excadrill said first up

Salamence said so, what's the audition for boys? have you found a good business partner. minneeeeeeeeeeeey

Aegislash said your only partner is me in fire battlefield of magma rock and hot

Excadrill said do you have what it takes to be the leader of a bit of this and...nah we don't have to pretend to like tubby's awful name

Salamence said i could replace tyranitar easily, i have lots of money to bring to the tab;e

Aegislash said decent, that'll be lots of money tp buy blaster stics

Aegislash said im cool n mysterious

Salamence said i could easily pour 1 MILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLION into this and use it as a spare company

Excadrill said cowabunga, we'll be rich, no more gum for us

Salamence said what kind of pesant uses cowabunga. i'd rather hire a monkey

Aegislash said *snivels* you'll be soz

*Conk storms in*

Conkeldurr said i bet im going to win

*starts twerxing*

Conkeldurr said WE WERE THE ICE CREAM TTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM

Excadrill said but you sucked at it

Conkeldurr said you suck at not being a greddy shit

Aegislash said YOU ROTTEN RADDISH, DO YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO JOIN THE SHADOW WARRIORS?

Excadrill said i thought we were calling it healthy eating yay

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I DONT WANT OTTO OERWQUJSBJ eat HALTHY HEALTHY FOOD

Aegislash said you are TOO weak and feebled. you have no place in the tride

Conkeldurr said fine, i didn't want to join your smelly company anyway

*clearing crying lol granny*

*conkeldurr bites excadrill and takes a piss on the table. he kicks aegislash in the tinky winky*

Aegislash said FOOl, you'll be sorry when i run the pub

Excadrill said too bad that'll never happen

Conkeldurr said YEAH, BECAUSE YOUR A SMELLY PIECE OF SHIT

*Raichu enters*

Excadrill said r-ra-raichu

Aegislash said let's just tell her no girls allowed and get to the good customers

Excadrill said but raichu's my sexy cousin

*raichu waddles to her seat*

Raichu said i'd love to join your company, so many chances for a scoopp

Aegislash said scoop of shit more like

Excadrill said you can join in an instant

*poor ice cream man got tummy ache again and couldn't make it to the audition*

Raichu said OH BOY, i love you my creamy cousin

*excadrill and raichu start kissing*

Aegislash said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Evil twin said WHAT ARE YOU DOING RAICHU? YOUR MEANT TO ZE FILM THE EVIL PUB FOR LA DOCUMENTRY CHAN

Aegislash said CURSES, GYARADOSES EVIL TWIN

Excadrill said im sorry we can't be together

Raichu said i didn't want to spend time with that ugly yellow banano anyway

Aegislash said humph, you need to lose weight

*excadrill attemps to beat up aegislash but he ends up slipping on a bit of shit conk left*

*BISHARP BUSTS IN*

Excadrill said u do no that you ned to pay for the dor right?

*bus driver is behind him in the line, wiggling his fingers at the sight of bishy's ass*

Bisharp said i heard you were doing an audition guvner

Aegislash said this a duel to the death, prepare to try

Excadrill said we were just going to try and hire him though

Bisharp said the money had better be good guvner

Aegislash said you look pretty tough *wets himself*

Excadrill said we want to get back into market trading, you're a strong guy who can carry all the bioxes

Bisharp said i was rather hoping i could boss people about, how much pennies am i making?

Aegislash said ONE!1!1igetALLthemoney

Bisharp said oh truck this

*jumps out the window*

Bisharp said oh hey gyarados, why are you free falling?

Gyarados said *points to a customer fleeing* nobody gets away from moe

*bisharp teleports off to fuck spanish cousin*

Conkeldurr said *naked in the toilet* IIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDINOSOREBONERZ

*bus driver enters*

Bus driver said I'LL TAKE A TRIPLE BOSSY

*eggy points to toy blaster tick*

Aegislash said DONT YOU DAR

*bus driver slumps back in his seat and takes a bite out of his chokkybar ohnohewasmeantobeatfatcampohwellthelazyaudiencecanimaginethatheteleportedthereorsomeshit*

Excadrill said what can you bring to the table

Mimikyu said yo yo, i know a lot of rap

Aegislash said humph, could be good for spreading the dark word

Excadrill said willing to carry a few boxes?

Mimikyu said yo yo, i can do what ya want bro

Aegislash said im getting all the money you shit

Excadrill said this is putting everyone off

Mimikyu said yo yo, im going back to edge down

*teleports off*

*MAFIA Don hotel manager fartz in*

Gengar said mumble mumble mumble corn flakes

*proceeds to fuck the box*

Excadrill said are you willing to work for healthy food yay?

Gengar said id better get paid mumble

Aegislash said what for?

Gengar said you don't even know the job description? whats the australlian job market coming too

#socialcommentary

Excadrill said which is why your only employee is an ugly maid

Gengar said mumble i could do a lot better

Aegislash said your too smelly. jump off a cliff

Excadrill said come on, hes very tich rich

Gengar said i know when im not wanted by fucking australlians cmumble corn clakes

*starts crying and tumbles down the stairs lol*

Excadrill said crust, we couldn't find a third member

Aegislash said we might as well choke to doom

Gyarados said fine, let's get robo tyranitar out

*robo tyranitar is made out of metal*

*at fat camp*

Tyranitar said phew, what a wild ride

Nidoking said right, into your cell fatty

Laugh now

Gogoat said hey tyranitar, what did you get in for? *fartz*

Tyranitar said eating too many wethers AOOO HOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW AOOO HOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAOOO HOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAOOO HOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAOOO HOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAOOO HOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAOOO HOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAOOO HOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAOOO HOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAOOO HOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAOOO HOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAOOO HOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAOOO HOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAOOO HOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAOOO HOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAOOO HOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAOOO HOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAOOO HOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAOOO HOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Gogoat said i got in for eating too much cheese

Tyranitar said just you wait. i'll escape and turn the pub into a cheese shop. that means no more shit sandwhitches

Tyranitar said I DONT LIKE GYARADOS' SHIT SANDWHICHES! MORE LIKE SANDBITCHES

Nidoking said oh fuck up

Bus driver said i got in for eating to many malteasers

Tyranitar said I WANT MALTEEEEEEEEEEEEASSSSSSSSSSSERS

Tyranitar said ah well. a burger in the hand is worth 69 in the bush

*they had to be veggie burgers since he was in chubby camp*

Nidoking said no burgers. dry bread and wet walter

Bus driver said im so glad gyarados isn't here, that means he won't moan about not having marmalade

Tyranitar said if you think thats bad...

Bus driver said stop going on about flaming gyarados

Tyranitar said sad o

Nidoking said ha, nobody likes you. tomorrow, its strickt exercise

Tyranitar said id be really happy if you got shot

Gogoat said me too *farts*

Nidoking said i only brought you here so i could have a non-binary prisoner

Tyranitar said oi, leave gogoat alone. he wants me to turn the pub into a cheese shop

*gourgiest passes with da hand cuffs on*

Tyranitar said hey its fatty lol maid

Nidoking said even you're thinner

Gourgiest said mean old mafia don hotel manager got me into fat camp for skipping my execution

Tyranitar said swet, i'll get a girlfriend

Gogoat said can i BE THE BEST MAN?

Tyranitar said Skyrim for the Nintendo Calculator

Nidoking said oh no, you've already eaten over 9000000000000000 wedding cakes

*laugh now*

Bus driver said we already had a wedding cake episode

Tyranitar said *dunking 50p in his shit* that's some preety rich dirt

Nidoking said lights out, shiyt up or its the whip

Tyranitar said I WANT CHOCOLATE

*lol*

*back at the pub. robo tyranitar tries out his trix...HOORAY!*

Excadrill said wow, mecha tyranitar is big

Robo Tyranitar said I AM MECHA TYRANITAR. I DON'T WANT TO TURN THE PUB INTO A CHEESE SHOP

Excadrill said less annoying than the old one for sure

Aegislash said for shit more like

Gyarados said this is doing wonders for the scallywag name

*Robo tyranitar begins hurling scallywags at the customers*

Salamence said this way, i can count my money in piece

Gyarados said as you know, robo tyranitar is taking over tubby's duties forever for a bit

Conkeldurr said HES DOING A BETTER JOB THAN THAT SHIT BUCKET

Excadrill said that means we can get back to selling junk

Gyarados said no, ur still doing gum

Robo Tyranitar said I CAN CLEAN GUM

Gyarados said i'm a genius

*im too bored to put in a 'long live the kindlee krew' movie*

Aegislash said decent, im going to sell junk

Excadrill said yeah, raichu sent me some wigs

*the one with the wigs*

Gyarados said sure, you weren't useful to me anyway

Evil twin said he he he, ur losing ze crew members

Gyarados said ur just jealous golf ball brain

Conkeldurr said GOOD RIDANNCE. NOBODY LIKED YOU

Aegislash said i hat you conk

*conk burst into tears*

Excadrill said conk a bully

Conkeldurr said *hits excadrill* CALL ME GRAAAAAAAANY

Gyarados said you cant sell junk because ur fucking homeless

Excadrill said we can stay at raichu's

Gyarados said the mother still lives there im afraid

Aegislash said i'll sort her out *wiggles fingers*

Conkeldurr said I'LL SORT HER OUT HARDER *wiggles horrible pingas*

*gengar, aka mafia don hotel manager from the MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE arrives*

Gengar said i had to come all the way from mumble mumble australia for this

Gyarados said FUX OFF

Gengar said ive cum to tell u, that germans are coming to your pub. mumble mumble corn flakes

Gyarados said why, because they hate your hotel?

Excadrill said gourgiest hated it enough to are free

Gyarados said as you know, gourgiest hated it enough to are free

Crobatman said looks like robo tyranitar is keeping the pub shit shape

Talonflame said HOLY INNOCENT PUB BATMAN

Crobatman said *hits talonflame* thats crobatman mama luigi to you

*talonflame eats his pipsqueak scallywag*

Excadrill said im so glad obeseitArs at fat camp

Gyarados said yeah

Gengar said mumble mumble i hope gourgiest is fucking losing weight

Aegislash said humph, shes there too?

Salamence said i bet shes too poor to afford lettuce to make her thinnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer

Electrode said HALT, THIS IS THE POLICE!

Gyarados said POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Salamence said you'll NEVER take us alive

*gengar jumps out the window of life*

Electrode said i heard you had an obese man named tyranitar huston in your pub according to that gay doctor's records. is he in fat camp yet

Gyarados said yeah, nidoking bully took him away

Excadrill said can you arrest gyarados tricking us into losing our win

Electrode said i would son, but it was so funny when it appeared in the papers that i'll let it slide

*teleports off*

Excadrill said we lost our millions for this?

Conkeldurr said HI HI HI, EVEN THE POLICE HATE YOU

Aegislash said i'll report all the smuggling for this

Gyarados said do you want to go back to scrapping gum

Salamence said id rather get the less smelly customers to do it

Excadrill said maybe we might run into garchomp while selling junl

Aegislash said i hope he downed

*kicks garchomp's shit stained seat*

Salamence said you kicked garchomp's seat

Gyarados said tell the retard that he isn't welcome at the pub as robo boy here can cook the meals

Excadrill said that meanz no more shit sandwhichs

Aegislash said im almost soz im leaving

Gyarados said oh do you want to stay? i got new chain gang saidD

Conkeldurr said I CAN MAKE A NICE CHEESE SANDWHICH TO KEEP YOUR STRENGTH UP

Salamence said neya neya neyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa money

Excadrill said no way

Aegislash said i'll crush the pub like an ant

*clutches hand*

Gyarados said no u wont

Salamence said neya neya neyaaaaaaaaaaaaa we'll get some peace and quiet

Gyarados said indeed

Excadrill said i cant wait to share a bed with creamy cousin

*excadrill and aegislash leave the pub. unknown to them, robo tyranitar's eyes glow red because little bud said bed and gyarados programmed robot to shit lazers whenever bed and brekky is mentioned which will cause wacky hijinks when the germans order bed n brekky gyarados will save the day dont worry*

Salamence said looks like its just the three of us

*robo tyranitar is shining his shoes*

Conkeldurr said IM SO GLAD ITS ROBO TYRANITAR AND NOT THE SMELLY WINDBREAKA

Gyarados said yeah

Salamence said i bet its hoooooooooooorible in fat camp

Conkeldurr said FATTY DESERVED IT

Robo Tyranitar said i am a robot.

Gyarados said ah, life is sweat

*gyarados leans on the bar successfully because hes cooler and hotter than tyranitar*

*meanwhile, at tubby camp nidoking has the lardballs on a chain gang*

Nidoking said HURRY UP FATTIES!

*all the prisoners are doing push ups*

Tyranitar said IM TIRED

Nidoking said TOO BAD

Gogoat said dont worry, its cheeseburger and chops after this

Nidoking said cheese salad actually

Gogoat said ishould get cheese burger cause im non binary *fartz*

*Bus driver parses out*

Gogoat said HOW RODE *fartz*

Gourgiest said hello, is excadrill here?

Tyranitar said hes at the innoshit pub, laughing at poor me

Nidoking said id be laughing too if i was friends you

Gogoat said its dat boi

*Crobatman arrives in chains*

Tyranitar said what did you get in for?

Crobatman said Talonflame got me in after everyone realised i really was fatman

Tyranitar said too many dinge dungeons meals

Nidoking said SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET ON WITH YOUR PUSH UPS!

*tightens the chain gang and wiggles their asses*

Crobatman said i'll use the crobatman blaster stick for thisohnoileftitathome

Nidoking said you know where behaviour like this gets you

*everyone laughs as he was taken to solitary confinement to clean more fucking gum*

Nidoking said right tubby maid, time to get you weighed

Gourgiest said UR a big fat bully

*nidoking sneaks a little peek as she is put on the scales* #metoo

Gogoat said u do realise that we can try and escape right

Tyranitar said WE'RE TOO LATE

Nidoking said judging by your weight, height and breast size, your BMI is approximately 45

*pour gourgiest had to have brocoli and poo for lunch*

Nidoking said GOGOAT GOGOAT! YOUR NEXT

*gogoat fartz in nidoking's face as he is put onto the scales, he's put into solitary with crobatman*

Nidoking said Bother, i cant beat as many people up for being fat

*tyranitar is pushed onto the scales kicking and screaming like a fucking baby*

Nidoking said IS THIS SOME KIND OF SNICKER?

Tyranitar said where? *fartzo* *fatzo*

Nidoking said Don't be so gredy

(laugh now)

Nidoking said your BMI is only 29

Tyranitar said DOES THAT MEAN I GET TO GO HOME?

Nidoking said to be fair, i did arrive at the gym 15 mins late

Tyranitar said then why i get a tummy ache

Nidoking said irritable bowel syndrome, you need to take a nice fat shit and eat veg from now on

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I WANT JAM ROLLSS

Nidoking said itll have to be banana themed jam from now on, get over it chokky boy

Laugh now

*at the market, excadrill and crabby are selling the wigs*

Aegislash said i don't want to sell the wigs

Excadrill said you clearly aren't, now get me my morning coffee

Aegislash said SHUT UP U FEEBLED SPACEMAN AND get it yourself

Ice Cream Man said hey, those wigs look rad

Excadrill said they're 40 awesomepokemonpounds

Aegislash said i want you to die

Excadrill said thats not very nice

*ice cream man walks off*

Excadrill said NOW HOW AM I GOING TO GET MY FREE ICE CREAM

Aegislash said touph, i want to keep the wigs for myself

Excadrill said why you miserable banana?

Aegislash said so i can be the ultimate power and everyone will realise that I DONT HAVE A HEART OF STONE and i DONT HAVE CRABS

Excadrill said how many pennies have we made

Aegislash said we're wasting time, we made nuthing

Excadrill said stop being meanie, how many we pennies made

Aegislash said we didn't sell any wigs

they're fucking failures

Excadrill said someone would want to buy our wigs

Aegislash said i think they're all smelly

Excadrill said raichu did say she found them in the toilet

Aegislash said we were better off when tyranitar was with us

Excadrill said he at least bullied the customers into buying da junk

Aegislash said i want shadow juice

Excadrill said we dont have enough pennies for morning coffee

Aegislash said MORNING COVFEFE MORE LIEK

Excadrill said HEY its alakazam

Alakazam said i pronounce this stall guilty. of selling crappy wigs

*fartz at the friends*

Aegislash said FOOL, I COULD RUN A BETTER COURT

Excadrill said dont worry, we made 40 pounds today, lets go to the pub for big lunch

Aegislash said fine, lets go

*at the friendly pub, the germans have arrived*

Gyarados said remember everyone, the germans are cuning, dont mention the war

Conkeldurr said CAN WE MENTION THE CIVIL WAR

Salamence said HE SAID DONT MENTION IT SMELLY

*a machamp, gardevoir and flygon arrive*

Flygon said Können wir ein Zimmer stinken?

Gyarados said GO AWAY

Salamence said basil its the germans

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ITS THE GERMANS

*machamp punches him in the face. dont worry, conk will be passed out for the rest of the episode so you dont have to put up with him*

*applause track*

Gyarados said Oh, German! I'm sorry. I thought there was something wrong with you.

Read more said . /view_episode_ ?tv-show=fawlty-towers&episode=s01e06

Gardevoir said are you ze manager?

Gyarados said I am the owner of Fawlty Pub, and may I welcome your war you war you all, you all, and hope that your stay will be a happy one.

Read more said . /view_episode_ ?tv-show=fawlty-towers&episode=s01e06

Machamp said you alright?

Gyarados said Sorry, sorry, trouble with the old leg. Got a touch of shrapnel in the war. Civil! Civil war! Sorry, Civil.

Read more said . /view_episode_ ?tv-show=fawlty-towers&episode=s01e06

Flygon said can we eat?

Gardevoir said *starts crying* im crying

Salamence said BASIL, ONE OF THE GERMANS IS CRYING

Gyarados said is there something wrong smelly?

Machamp said will you stop talking about the war

Gyarados said me you started it

Machamp said we did not start it

Gyarados said Yes, you did, you invaded Poland

Read more said . /view_episode_ ?tv-show=fawlty-towers&episode=s01e06

Machamp said *readies his fist* no u im relly angry

Salamence said BASIL, THE GERMANS HAVE GONE BESERK!

Salamence who is blue said BASIL, THE GERMANS ARE CROSS

Salamence said BASIL, YOU STILL HAVEN'T HUNG THE MOOSE UP

*gyarados does the funny walk or some shit*

Flygon said *throws a tomato at him* boo, you suck

Gyarados said no one says that about me *grabs a blaster stick*

Gardevoir said i've had a miscarrige

Salamence said I HAVE MONEY, I DONT CARE

Gyarados said what rooms do you want

Machamp said we'll all have 69

Gayrados said oh orgy is it

Salamence said anything you'd like in the room? provided it won't be too cheap

Flygon said bed n brekky would be good

*robo tyranitar's eyes glow red*

Gardevoir said why are you sweating?

Gyarados said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONOBEDNBREEKYNONO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIVENEVERGOTTENABEDNBREKKYITNONOFAIR

*robo tyranitar readies the cannons*

Machamp said oh grow up

*robo tyranitar's jet pack fires up*

Flygon said maybe we went to ze wrong pub

Gardevoir said anyone else would allow us to have bed n brekky

*robo tyranitar PULVERIZES gardevoir with a RED HOT LAZER lol*

Machamp said shes been turned into dust

Flygon said ah well, i brought a sex doll

Salamence said tyrantiar loved his sex doll

Machamp said maybe that'll be allowed to have bed n brekky

*robo tyranitar shoots fatty. when i say fatty, i mean machamp. not tyranitar or conk*

Gyarados said THATS RIGHT, KILL EM ALL

Salamence said BASIL, ITS SHOOTING SOME OF THE CUSTOMERS

Gyarados said THEN THEY SHOULDN'T BE ENTITLED BRATS saidD

*in da car*

Tyranitar said CAN YOU DRIVE ANY FASTER?

Nidoking said at least i don't drive a smelly van

Tyranitar said my van is nice and shiny

Nidoking said gyarados told me that it smelled of mouldy fartz and you should take it to the scrap yard

Tyranitar said i'll take a crap yard on you

Nidoking said do you want to go back to fat camp

*homer sulked sulkily in his seat and tarted*

*at the crazy pub, all the hungry customers flee for evil's cum buckey*

Gyarados said there we go, now i can run this properly

Salamence said BASIL, NO ONE WILL BUY ANY SCALLYWAG

Gyarados said they don't fucking deserve it after ordering bed n brekky

*robo tyrantiar shoots lazers at him. jollyyo ducks just in time*

Gyarados said good thing im hip enough to dodge

Salamence said time to enjoy my bumper back jammie dodgers. THEY COSTED A LOT OF MONEY

Salamence said I COULD HAVE THESE FOR BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKFAST

*robo tyranitar shits more lasers*

Gyarados said WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?

Salamence said hide in betty

*Gyarados and moneybags hpop in to the sexy barrel*

Gyarados said heres johnny

Salamence said ROBO TYRANITAR IS SHOOTING LAAAAAAAAAASERS

Gyarados said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM GOING TO STOP HIM

Salamence said BASIL, HE MIGHT TREAD ON THE MOOSE

Gyarados said isn't my pub more important?

*excadrill and aegislash arrive guist in time to make useless remarks*

Excadrill said can we have are usuals

Gyarados said oh jump off a cliff

Aegislash said jump into the void more lik

Gyarados said SHIT UP! IM TRYING TO DEAL WITH A ROBOT HERE

Excadrill said but i thought he was da future

Gyarados said *throws a can of scallywag at clockwork tyranitar* WHY DID I LET TECHNOLOGY TAKE OVER MY THE PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUB

Excadrill said *dodges lasers* can we fix it?

Aegislash said NO. WE. CAAAAAAAAANT

Gyarados said this is the thanks i get for putting up with german customers

Excadrill said there were germans in here?

Salamence said im afraid its ashes and chips now

Aegislash said DECENT, robot tyranitar could make a valuable ally

Gyarados said technology has caused nothing but trouble. if we dont stop robo tyranitar, robots will take over the world

Excadrill said we dont even know if they like fruit n veg

Gyarados said dont care

Evil twin said meh heh heh, i sent ze germans to steel la formula

Gyarados said cant have big battle today, ton busy with lazers

Aegislash said i want maid

Gyarados said err no shes at fat camp because she didn't get executed by the corn flakes guy

*a lazer is shit a centmeter near the golf gyt gy gay plankton*

Evil twin said *RUNs off* IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII CURSES

Raichu said this isn't the latest scoop

Gyarados said Look, can we just get on with throwing shit to stop the robot

Excadrill said why isn't conk helping?

Salamence said conk got punched by one of the germans

Gyarados said as you know, granny got punched by one of the germans

Aegislash said i hope he gets a runny nose

Gyarados said I think it might be broken actually

Aegislash said happiness is a weakness. i prefer a life of shadowlitude

Gyarados said help out, or you'll be spending the rest of your life in one of the mondany mondane barrels with...stuff in it

*the stuff was crap, wee wee, cum and eww*

Aegislash hump

*pretends to pick up a can of scallywag TM but sulks like aa fucking baby once the other characters are throwing shit*

*gyarados misses by a significant mile*

Salamence said U'RE THE BEST PUBRUNNER IN DIMENTION 69!

Gyarados said heres johnny

*uses a can of scallywag as a boomerang, but not quite boomerang bisharp, it gets [PULVERIZED BY the lazers*

*back in the car*

Tyranitar said can we go to fatdonalss?

Nidoking said no, veg first

Tyranitar said can we not go to the pub? unless you want to help me turn it into a cheeeeeese shooooooooooooop

Nidoking said why the flying fuckadiers would anyone want to do that?

Tyranitar said BECAUSE I WASN'T ALLOWED TO HAVE ANY GREEN CHEEEEEESE

Nidoking said to be fair, you are a fat, clumsy, idiotic, annoying, loud, unfunny, unlikable, greedy, bratty, spoiled, boring, wimpy, lazy, selfish, violent, not very nice, racist, ugly, perverted jam donut who nobody likes

*laugh now*

*they pass a sign saying 'HAVE A SCALLWAYWAG IN THE INNOCENT PUB BUT DONT ASK FOR A REFILL OR YOU'LL BE SHOT'*

Tyranitar said HEY ITS GYARADOS!

Nidoking said its a sign you retard

Tyranitar said we need to team up to defeet mecha tyranitar. i always thought infinity war was the most ambitious crossover. but noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo its actually me and you

Nidoking said oh no, im just going to watch from the window and send another character to fat camp at the end of the episode

Tyranitar said OH BOY ihopeitssalamence

*back int the robo war

Robo Tyranitar said I AM ROBOT

Aegislash said I think we redarkpurpose him as a toaster for shadow toast

Gyarados said you do realise that he was meant to do all the work

Aegislash said I KNOW KING FO

Gyarados said Know you don't saidD

Excadrill said Let's get on with the plot

Salamence said BASIL, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?

Tyranitar said O

Salamence said Its master tubby

Gyarados said ur meant to be at fat camp

*NIDOKING SHOVES A CUSTOMER*

Nidoking said a word about that

Tyranitar said we're having r big brekky today.

Salamence said NO FOOD UNTIL AFTER WE GET RID OF THE ROBOT

Tyranitar said can it run the pub better than gyarados?

Excadrill said hes firing naughty lasers at us

Nidoking said this robot ought to be at fat camp

Tyranitar said I'd starving, can i have a cheese sandwhich?

Excadrill said but ur meant to be at fat camp

Laugh now

Aegislash said I'm hungry for blood

Gyarados said I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET A ROBOT RUN THE PUB

Tyranitar said i'd NEVER let a robot run the chees shop

Salamence said HAHAHA. I GET GREEN CHEESE AND U DONT

Tyranitar said you could share it

Gyarados said don't you think we have more important things to worry about than salamence having more right to the green cheese than you?

Aegislash said you have right to this blaster ball

Excadrill said you could throw it at mecha menace

Aegislash said i don't know how to light the fuse

Tyranitar said im starving, can i have a chees...

Gyarados said I WAS RATHER HOPING THAT YOU DIED AT FAT CAMP SO I DIDN'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THE STENCH, BUT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOU CAME BACK FOR SOME FUCKING REASON JUST TO WHINE ABOUT NOT GETTING ANY FOOD. WELL LOOKING AT YOUR BELLY *PRODS IT FOR GOOD FUCKING MEASURE* ID SAY YOU'VE HAD QUITE ENOUGH SANDBITCHES FOR ONE DAY. NOW GET RID OF THIS ROBOT OR ILL SHOOT LASERS AT YOU MYSELF

Tyranitar said fine, ill get one for myself

Aegislash said im going to hid

Tyranitar said good idea

Excadrill said i think ill have to join

*the main three hide in the kitchen like babies*

Gyarados said Salamence, the fat camp guy, prepare for war

Salamence said BASIL, you said not to mention the war

Nidoking said german guests eh, i would've sent them to fat camp myself

Salamence said i bet your camp smells

Gyarados said i hope i never have to go their

*in the kitchen

Aegislash said CURSES. I wanted to hurl grenades at the robot

Tyranitar said but you wanted to hid

Excadrill said if its based on tyranitar, surely the fruit n veg checklist could work

*throws the nutritious fruit n veg checklist at grind my gears its robo tyranitar. it misses lol*

Tyranitar said lol *fartz*

*robo tyranitar charges a lazer towards him*

Tyranitar said we're too late

Tyranitar said have a bag werthers originals

*HAL 9000 eats the yummy werthers*

Robo Tyranitar said GRIND MY GEARS, THESE TASTE GREAT

*robo tyranitar EXPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS KAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM SMOKE AND SHIT FILLS AIR WHAT HBIG FUCKING BANG*

Gyarados said as you know, mecha tyranitar has exploded

Salamence said robo tyranitar looked like tyranitar

Aegislash said i did all the work

Gyarados said theres some work for you

*shoves his head into da gum*

*after aegislash cleaned all the gum under gyarados' kindly watchful eye, everyone has big talk*

Nidoking said move aside midget

Excadrill said you look nasty and mean, id better keep up with the fruit n veg checklist to avoid fat camp

Aegislash said i hope some of the customers died in the attack

Tyranitar said i want i get something to eat

Gyarados said the germans were murdered, looks like we gave them ze boot

*everyone has a jolly ol laugh at jolly boy's jolly ol joke that was very jolly indeed*

Tyranitar said i dont have to go to fat camp anymore because i just need to take a nice fat shit

*everyone groaned in despar*

Laugh now

Excadrill said Youre an hero gyarados for defeeting the robo

Gyarados said Here's Johnny

*robo tyranitar rises from the ashes*

Tyranitar said Hahaha, he doesn't hold a candle on a BIRTHDAY CAKE to me

Excadrill said i thought ur stinkee fartz destroyed it forever for real

Nidoking said greasy boys gonna say something

*sappy music starts playing*

Robo Tyranitar said WILL I BE REMEMBERED

Excadrill said we barely knew you

Tyranitar said yeah, i was too busy getting bullied at fat camp

Aegislash said humph, you deserved it

Salamence said you'll be remembered for all the mess you caused

Tyranitar said but he looks like me no

Gyarados said all the more reason to throw him down the toilet

Aegislash said Fool, mercy is nothing for him.

Tyranitar said I wish I could shoot lasers

Excadrill said you'd just use them too cook fatburgers

Tyranitar said Laugh now

Salamence said we have no choice but to remember him, he costed HUNDREDS

Gyarados said err no, i stole it because id rather die than buy anything that looks like you

*Laugh now*

Tyranitar said this calls for a celebration

Aegislash said im going to slit wrists

Tyranitar said we need to have free dinks first

Nidoking said i wouldn't mind some of that

Salamence said ur too poor for free dinks

Tyranitar said i stopped big robot while you probably wet yourself in the barrel

Nidoking said you wet yourself at fat camp

Excadrill said ha ha ha, your a big fat coward and a big fat cow

Laugh now

Aegislash said Fool, I want my shadow juice

Tyranitar said but u didn't do anything

Excadrill said u onlee 1 buy luk

Gyarados said i said NOTHING about free dinks

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I DESERVE THEM

Gyarados said u deserve a nice crack from the whip

*nidoking took notes with interest*

Excadrill said oh no! nidoking is taking notes because he might do the same thing to the fat camp prisoners

Tyranitar said maybe i should turn fat camp into a cheese shop

Aegislash said I bet 50 wrist slits that salamence will go to fat camp for being a bully

Nidoking said speaking of fat camp, one of you needs to go to fill out tyranitar's quota

Aegislash said I dont want to go to fat camp

Tyranitar said I'm nice and thin so i can't go

Salamence said im to rich

Nidoking said all right, you don't all have to make excuses not to go

Excadrill said i've ticked apples and oranges from the fruit n veg checklist, so i can't go

Nidoking said i bet they were haribo

Tyranitar said they were

Salamence said your not any better master tubby

*Laugh now*

Nidoking said who have we go left

Aegislash said i think bisharp could go

Gyarados said hes too busy fucking spanish cousin

Tyranitar said THE ALIENS COULD GO

Salamence said ur the only alien

Excadrill said cok could go

Gyarados said err no, conk thankfully got knocked out by one of the germans

Evil Twin said i haz ze worker who could la go

Salamence said raichu is a bit round

Tyranitar said fatty lol

Gyarados said *aims a blaster stick at tyranitar, aegislahs little bud's heads* YOU'D BETTER THINK OF SOMEONE ELSE WHO COULD GO TO FAT CAMP, BECAUSE IM CERTAINLY NOT GOING

Nidoking said gourgiest already fills the token girl quota

Aegislash said hump, she deserved to go for not giving me a hug

Tyranitar said indeed

Gyarados said captain pudding could go, i bet garchomp told him to spend the money on sweets

Excadrill said but nobody likes garchomp

Tyranitar said garchomp could go to fat camp

Salamence said neya neya neyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa garchomp deserve to die on the steeeeeeeeeeeeeets

Nidoking said hes too busy looking for the pirate crew, gyarados, you'll have to go, no crying

Gyarados said fine, let's go

*gyarados and nidoking are driving the police go kart to fat camp, gyarados managed to bully his way into the passanger seat*

Nidoking said you look pretty pudgy if you ask me

*gyarados rubs the scallywag gut in sham*

Nidoking said why did you bring a shit sandwithc with you

Gyarados said i was hungry

Nidoking said i was going to snatch it from you, but they look so terrible that you can keep it for yourself

Gyarados said guess im not very good at making sandwhitches

Nidoking said your not very good at running the pub

Gyarados said ill have you no nat i RUN the PBEST PUB in town

Nidoking said really, i found this better one ran by someone who looks just like you

Gyarados said well your not veyy good at running a fat camp. you couldn't even keep tubstar in their

Nidoking said but he just needed a nice fat shit

JUST END

Gyarados said tyranitar could easily live with his parents who apparently work for the russian army, but i have him firmly in place

Nidoking said how?

Gyarados said you see, i have him and his retarded friends clean gum off the tables

Nidoking said what a shitty job

Gyarados said ur a shitty driver

*nidoking grumbles as he ran over a customer lol i hope it looked like conk

Gyarados said while he cleans the gum, i have him attached to a chain gang

Nidoking said so, i use a chain gang

Gyarados said the thing is, he can pretend that gum cleaning is a real job so he can be working class hero

Nidoking said you've given me a lot to think about

Gyarados said I RUN THE PUB!

PSA said+

Excadrill said i hate scrapping gum, i want to get a ROBOT gum scrapper

Gyarados (back from getting out of going to fat camp) said we can't let robots take over, get on with your gum

*tightens the chain gang, some blood erupts*


	5. Chapter 17: CONKO UNCHAINED!

(The innocent pub sign says THE NO CENT BUN)

(The main 3 are driving outside to get sum stock stock yaya for the innocent pub runner whose name are gyarados johnny jolly boy who runs the pub)

Excadrill said can the van go any faster?

Aegislash said i think the van should see its final daze on da scrapyard CRAPYARD AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tyranitar said i love farting (fartz)

Aegislash said NO SHIT YOU ALWATS FUCKING SMELL ALL TIME!

Excadrill said its true, aegislash is always right

Tyranitar said no he isnt, i am

Aegislash said your wrong. im right as always

(laugh now)

Aegislash said poop you slug! you fuck around more like!

Tyranitar said why did you do that you little banana?

Aegislash said where is that feebeld garchomp when you need him?

Excadrill said i remember now, garchomp went to pirate crew find

Aegislash said humph, i killed him.

Excadrill said whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?

Tyranitar said POOOOOOOOO! *fartz*

Excadrill said that's hardCORE!

Aegislash said I think your reddustbin. i'm better than.

Tyranitar said BAAOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I LOVED PLAYING SAUSAGEZ WITH HIM!

Aegislash said UR NEXT!

Excadrill said ha ha ha ha ha ha h ah a yay!

Aegislash said I DONT CAR!

Tyranitar said what did i fucking do wrong?

Excadrill said be born

TYranitar said im fuxing doomed!

Aegislash said INDEED! CHAOOOOOOOS BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!

(it blasts tyranitar, causing him to looooooooose control of the van)

Excadrill said You such a pig Tyranitar

(Tyranitar gave a funny face you should laughing at that funny joke)

Aegislash said You whiny little shit, I do what I want.

You don't have a shadow of a doubt.

Excadrill said oh no, we dont have control of da van anymore

Tyranitar said i needs to hve a yummy ewank

(the van beginsdirving on its own and killing all of da da yummy customers carz)

Excadrill said cool

Tyranitar said im a gay goody goody so i think ur being mean

Excadrill said Guess what?

Aegislash said What you who?

Excadrill said I think the cars here desevr e to die

Aegislash said fool! im the smartest

Tyranitar said no ur not. im smart. 1 + 1 = chuggen

Excadrill said fatsioooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooolol

Tyranitar said (laugh now)

Aegislash said humph we need to get some shadow petrol

Tyranitar said we could use the one near the fatdonalds

(at the petroll station)

Excadrill said were at da petrol station

Tyranitar said Good idea. I hope they do crisps!

Excadrill said Your fat Tubster!

Tyranitar said (laugh now)

Aegislash said how much are the petrol

(they read the sign that says 4 pounds)

TYranitar said FOO OOOOOOOR POUNDZ!?

Mimikyu the rapeing postman said yo yo, you need to put up with it o?

Aegislash said FOOL! I should get everything for free!

Mimikyu said i have to pay for everythingo, you should too o

Tyranitar said i love crisps. UR A BIT FAT BULLY!

Mimikyu said i think you should obey the rules o

Tyranitar said so we fucking wont

Excadrill said yeah, we arent even being paid by captin needz da wash

Mimikyu said yo yo, you dont deserve to get to paido

Aegislash said THAT FUCKING DOES IT!

(they start beating the fucking shit out of mimikyu! OWCH! YUCK!)

Tyranitar said (sweats likea retard) YOU OBNOXIOUS LITTLE FORTUNE COOKIE!

Mimikyu said im calling da police

Excadrill said NO YOU WONT!

Aegislash said youll pay a grave price for this!

(they pour petrol into his mouth!)

(weezing cums out to see what da problem iss)

Weezing said watz da probby!

Aegislash said Giv us r usual for free or it will be be your life.

Weezing said ur going to get arrested for this

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH NOOOOOOOOOOO

Excadrill said WHAT ARE WE GOING To DOOOOOOOOOOOOO!?

Tyranitar said (Laugh now)

Aegislash said LEAVE THAT thing for me!

(he grabs the CHOS EMERALDAZ and turns into HYPER SHAOW!)

Aegislash said THIS IS WHO I AM!

Weezing said OH NO!

(rubs scallywag gut)

(excadrill vomits all over tyranitar)

Tyranitar said little shit?

Weezing said help

(Aegislash killz him)

Tyranitar said yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay

Excadrill said what about da petrol?

Aegislash said Your a dip dip doo head

Tyranitar said what about da petrol?

Aegislash said shit is higher on the food chain than you. you're in between shit and garchomp!

(he poors petrol all over da fucking petrol station)

Tyranitar (trying to move the plot forward) said what a mess!

Aegislash said AND THIS IS TO GO EVEN FUCKING FIRTHER!

(grabs da lighter and sets the petrol on fire! trotters independent traders then proceed to get away)

(the petroll station FUCKING EXPLODES! KABOOOOOOOOOM!)

Tyranitar said cool

Aegislash said I'll have some shadowjuice! It drenches my life in shadow.

(just, then, betty roles in)

Gyarados said you should not have blliwn up da petroll station. you desevre to clean cum off da tables for this

Tyranitar said i want ice cream

Gyarados said i don't really care about you you having fun

Excadrill said we lost our millions for this? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(aegislash throws gyarados into da explosion lol)

Tyranitar and Excadrill said YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

(cuts to aegislash playing with his awesome pokemon sitcom action figures)

Aegislash said HA! THATS RIGHT! IM DA COOLEST!

Gyarados said CUM DOWNSTAIRS AND DO MENIAL TASKS THIS MINIT!

Aegislash said FUX OFF!

(he hears some innocent footsteps! gyarados cums into the slave's inn, grabs the shadow warrior by the SCRUFF OF DA NECK and drags him downstair kixing and screemings lol )

Gyarados puts the chain gang on aegislash and said this is the 4th time uve done this

Tyranitar said FOR OOOOOOOOOOOOOR!

Salamence said HA! U CANT EVEN SAY 4 ROPRLEE!

Tyranitar said FOR OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!

Aegislash said I WANT SHADOW JUICE!

Gyarados said u can only have dinks on da expensie after cleaning your gum

(the main 3 and the customers who aren't attending the pub for 6 weeks are cleaning their gum off the tables on the chain gang) (it looks very fun)

Excadrill said hate cleaning gum

Aegislash said gyarados is a miserble meanie. i dont like his shit sandwiches very much

(Gyarados gropes excadrill and aegislash's butts and forces them to jiggle) #metoo #dontcreammateme

Gyarados said stop talking

Salamence said NYA NYA NYAAAAAAAAA! I GET TO DINK CONYAC AND YOU HAVE TO CLEAN GUM!

Conkeldurr said HI HO HI! I GET CHOCCY AND YOU DONT!

Tyranitar said pork pies

Gyarados said would you say that its a fine day in batman city?

Salamence said yes inddeeed!

(after a good hour of gum cleaning, the main three are drinking beer scally wag n shadow juice on da expensive)

Excadrill said i want the win back

Tyranitar said i want a big choco cake

Salamence said master chubby

(laugh now)

Gyarados said im in a bit of a pickle

Tyranitar said you mean like the ones you always turn into

COnkeldurr said i dont like the pickles in my fatdonalds burgerz

Aegislash said i want lipstick!

Salamence said whats da matter basil!

Gyarados said im running out of scallywag!

Tyranitar said BRING IN FLAMING TYRANITAR!

Gyarados said (aims a blaster stick) actually smelly, i might need to go on da smuggling trip

Tyranitar said Hahaha

Excadrill said can i run the pub?

Gyarados said yeah whatever

Salamence said excadrill is too small and inexperienced. he turn it into a vegetable shop

Tyranitar said cheese SHOOOOOOOOOOOP

Salamence said tyranitar isn't running it either!

Tyranitar said 1 + 1 = chuggen

Gyarados said You know what, i know whats it like to put up with troublemakers in the past!

(gyarados then flashes back to a faaithfyl day when there was a big pub politics meeting! in gyarados' parents' attick, he, evil twin, mafia don double and some barrels are having BIG DEBATE about the oil!)

(mafia don double is also accompanied by too young adults, seventeeno and salvatory)

Orange Tyranitar said mumble mumble mumble rice krispies

Gyarados said this is our first debate as to what happened to the oil

Evil Twin said i le vote you keep it and i have ze formula

Gyarados said i think that we should use it to trix naughty customerz

(all the barrels agree with him and that's not a lie)

Gyarados said and you, madia don trouble?

Orange Tyranitar said mumble, i think we should use it turn the pub into an evil mafia!

(evil twin is impressed, gyarados is fucking shocked)

Evil Seventeeno who is evil and mean and hates fun said IM EVIL!

Salvatory said the mafia will increase the pubs finances

Evil Twin said i may be on the enemy le side. but i have you have ze prised waifu brother amigo

Gyarados said Stop this! we should use the oil for good! not a lie like the mafia

Orange Tyranitar said mumble THE MAFIA IS NOT A LIE FAGGOT! THIS WILL BE WHAT THE PUB NEED!

Gyarados said yes, smelly!

Orange Tyranitar said IM NOT SMELLY! YOU AUSTRALIANS DONT KNOW WHAT UR DOING!

Gyarados said Let's get on with the plot. all those in favour of using the oil to teach customerz lesson!

(all the barrels who agreee fall over)

Evil twin said all those in flavour of le basil having it while i have ze formula!

(no one fucking agreees)

Orange Tyranitar said (trying to move the plot forward) said all those in mumble avour of using it for mafia

(seventeeno and salvatory agree)

Seventeeno said this isnt fun, i how fucking like it!

Salvatory said we may not have won this debate, but weel be back!

Gyarados said neother of you will win!

Orange Tyranitar said mumblr ur not so kind. gyarados

(he salutes seveenteenono and salvatory and teleports off)

(6 months later, mafia don double is outside burning a ton of barrels)

Gyarados said WHT DO YOU ARE OU DOING FFAATTY!?

Orange Tyranitar said ugh, mumble. I DONT WANT YOU TO WIN PUB POLITICS YIU AUSTRALIAN FAGGOT!

Gyarados said calm down, you neever get ur evil mafia

Mafia Don Double said I WILL BEAT YOU SMELLLY!

Gyardos said no you wont, heres johnny!

(he aims da blaster sick)

(salvatory aims his)

Salvatory said we intend to eliminate the competition

Seventeenno said i wish fun burnt into an infernno

Gyarados said you are barred from da pub forever! you shall never be able to participate in pub politicz again!

Orange Tyranitar said MUMBLE JUST FUCKING WAIT! ILL BE ABLE TO MAKE A MAFIA OUT OF JUNK DEALING, WORK FOR EVIL TWIN, AND DECLARE ANOTHER SHITVIL WAR ON MUMBLE YOU! RICE KRISPIES!

Gyarados said youll be burnt to crocoz before that happens

MAfia Don DOuble said Mumble well see about that australian

(salutez seventeeno and salvatory and leaves)

Gyarados said (hides the oil in betty,) all pub politcz meetings shall be ajornd)

(back at the kindly pub)

Gyarados said YOU SHALL NOT RUN THE PUB!

Tyranitar said (laugh now)

Conkeldurr said I want to run the puiiiiiiiiiib!

Aegislash said i don't like you

Salamence said conk is too old

Aegislash said You don't deserve a single look at my shadow times nor my playboy collection/

Conkeldurr said My collection is bigger than yours.

Aegislash said I think your playboy collection is useless to resist.

Gyarados said I was on playboy once

Salamence said who shall run the pub?

Tyranitar said cum on retards, let me run da pub

Salamence said not if you ask like that

Gyarados said yeah

Conkeldurr said little shit

Excadrill said he's quite a fat one actuaally

(laugh now)

Salamence said As you know, the last one left is aegislash

Gyarados said fine...you can run the pub, but be good (not a single fux was given that day)

Aegislash said HA IM THE COOLESt! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Conkeldurr said (starts wiggling his finges fingers PENIS)

Salamence said we need to go now

Aegislash said fine, go away

Gyarados said ah, life is sweat!

(he and salamence leave)

Tyranitar said yo

Conkeldurr said (hits excadrill) get on with ur guuuuuuuuuum! (pulls his eye out)

Excadrill said but its all celan

Aegislash said THERE WILL BE NO MORE GUM!

Conkeldurr said IIIII WANT TO WATCH THE WORLD CUUUUUUUUUUUUP!

Tyranitar said u smell

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SALVERY SHOULD BE LEEEEEEEEEGAL!

Aegislash said GOOD BECAUSE YOU WILL BE ONE! YOU WILL SCRUB ALL THE FLOORS OF THE PUB!

Excadrill said he does deserve it!

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I DONT WANT TOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *fartz*

Aegislash said TOO BAD!

*he locks him up on da basement*

*conk starts crying*

Excadrill said ur a good pibrunner aegislash

Tyranitar said yeah, gyarados could never come back. this is almost as good as a cheeseshop!

Aegislash said im the cooleset!

(Raichu cums in)

Excadrill said COUSIN!

(they make out)

Aegislash said I'm a shadow warrior. Your stupid combat will never work.

Raichu said evil twin is being mean, so i turned tractor and went to the INNocent pub

Tyranitar said sweet, aegislash is now running it

Raichu said did gyarados try of old age?

Aegislash said he left to smuggle scallywag. we intend on locking him out when he returns. he'll be stoopid enough not to bring a key

(gyarados did bring a key, although i was with gyarados and salamence so i couldnt tell them that)

Excadrill said u could sleep in my inn

Aegislash said i will be sleeping in the master's inn

Tyranitar said I WANTED TO SLEEP IN THERE!

Excadrill said i wanted to sleep in there

Aegislash said ...I think ur sly sluj

Excadrill said can gust get on with who is sleepin where

Tyranitar said i dont want conks inn

Aegislash said conk will be in the slave inn, tyranitar will be in garchomp's inn

Tyranitar said (in a very serivous tone of voice)...the meesa inn

Aegislash said excadrill and the chubby girl will be in a regular inn. conk's inn will be sent to the void

(everyone cheers n beerz)

Gogoat said what about us *fartz*

Aegislash said humph, there will be no 6 week scheme, although those who dont agree will with me will have their dinks on the expensive

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Excadrill said i miss gyarados already

Aegislash said then yyou will have ur feebeld dinks on the expensiv

Raichu said to be faor, you dont have to clean cum of the tables

Aegislash said who known spartan, your cousin may turn to me

Excadrill said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THAT CARNT HAPPEN!

Tyranitar said yes it could, maybe she might want a cool man like me *fartz*

Raichu said i would never hook up with you

Aegislash said i will also be bringing in new pub uniform! all men shall wear lipstick and all women shall wear sexy mini skirtz

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PEOPLE WILL THINK IM GAY!

Gogoat said im non binary so that doesnt bother me

Aegislash said decent. have afree dink of ur choosing! it has to me shadow juice

Gogoat said (chucks shadow juice in da sink) at least it's free! *fartz*

Excadrill said fine, let's go to the shops and get raichu's miniskirt!

Aegislash said ill go and alter the pub menU!

(one second later, excadrill and raichu return to the pub)

Raichu said local shadow warrior takes over the pub, THUS COULD BE THE LATEST SCOOP!

Tyranitar said moar like gayest!

Aegislash said DONT CALL ME GAY! YOULL HAVE UR FEEBELD DINKS ON THE EXPENSIVE FOR THIS!

Excadrill said it was only a joke

Aegislash said only my jokes are funy!

Excadrill said u havent told joke in your life

Aegislash said i know a good joke. conk getting killed by me!

(everyone laughs because they all want conk dead)

(conk arrives in chains)

Conkeldurr said CONK's NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKED BY THE WAY!

(Conk is naked by the way, she seductively strokes his scallyswag gut when bragging about it)

Conkeldurr said IM PUB VETERAN! U SHOULD ALL LIKE ME!

Aegislash said pub veteran shall be demolished. the new title pub smellyran will take its place

Conkeldurr said I think that belongs to tyranitar

*laugh now*

Aegislash said you shall have the title, although its a matter of when tyranitar will have the dark title

Tyranitar said yeah, never

Excadrill said #citation needed

*at the pub, where else?*

Raichu said i cant wait to have lotsa fun

Tyranitar said i remember the first time i met aegislash

Raichu said yeah sure whatever

Aegislash said it is time for you all tio get your dark orders

Excadrill said i want to have the day off

Tyranitar said meepoo

Aegislash said if you ask for any more daze off, there will be ufkicng fucking troublr

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Raichu said this miniskirt is nice n comfy

Tyranitar said hopefully the wind wont catch it

*starts squirting whipped cream into his hand. it's meant to be vaseline but hes so fucking fat that he has WHIPPED CREAM INSTEAD! this is a funnay joke*

Excadrill said indeed

Aegislash said first, the pub will be having the ultimate wallpaper change. spartan and sirfatzalot to take charge in this ordeal

Tyranitar said COWERBUNGER!

Raichu said i'll kook you food

Tyranitar said thanks raichu, ur such a good chef

Raichu said evil twin thinks that my cooxing sux

Tyranitar said evil twin is a big fat slut who likes his golf.

Excadrill said to be fair, we haven't eaten her cooking yet

Tyranitar said i love cake

Excadrill said what will the wallpepaepr look like?

Tyranitar said i hope its willy wanka's lickable wallpaper

Aegislash said IDIOTS! its shadow wallpaper

Tyranitar said cool #lol okay

Raichu said what will conk be doing

Tyranitar said eating shit hopefully

Aegislash said conk's first task will be eating up da shite sandbichtes

Excadrill said what will the customers eat though?

Aegislash said blood sandwiches

Tyranitar said hello my two best friends.

Aegislash said who?

Tyranitar said I remember when i OWNED evil twin and bosharp and got my win

Excadrill said no because WE did it. WE ARE A TEAM! WE WILL WIN TOGETHER! THE POWER!

Tyranitar said please can i turn the pub into a cheese shop?

Aegislash said NO BY FUNDA! U SHALL GET ON WITH UR DARK TARSK! HOWWWWWWWWWL!

(he throws da wallpaper and wallpaper paste seaman cum at them lol)

Excadrill said fine, let's get on with it

Tyranitar said ILL BE HELPING!

Raichu said i bet excadrill will be doing the work

(in the pub kitchen, aegislahs are ready to feed cook)

Aegislash said right smelly, you are tasjed tasked with the dark task power mission of eating gyarados' shit sandwitches

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIII, i want chocco instead. i hate gyarados' shit sandwitches. gyarados isnt very good at making sandwitches

Aegislash said you will enjy my blood sandwitches soon

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I WANT CHICOLATE SPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDA! (what a manchild)

(aegislash grabs oneof conk's chains)

Tyranitar said oh deer

Aegislash said you shall be having blood on your yummy toast. otherwise there will be no more foolish revels evening

Conkeldurr said FINE (shivels) smeely

Aegislash said RIGHT! pass the magix stars it is!

(Conkeldurr started crying but he couldn't move enough to have a FUCKING TANTRUM!)

Crobatman said humph, aegislash seems to be removing the pooier aspects of the pub

Talonflame said hily holy better pubrunner fatman

Crobatman said u fail

Crobatman said EPIC FAIL

Aegislash said in fact, parse the magix stars is a feebled idea for an event, i think watch me eat the magix stars is the coolest

*this time, no one cheered. although they still drank their beerz so they techically eerd*

Conkeldurr said JIST YOU WAAAAAAAIT! WELL CAUSE A MOOTINEE IN YOU!

Aegislash said FEEL MY WRATH! stinky

*back with the wallpaper trio, a wwasp comes into the room*

Tyranitar said is this a pidgeon

Excadrill said WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!?Tyranitar

Tyranitar said i know (he eats the wasp)

Raichu said i was going to eat that?

Excadrill said tyranitar, barf it out and share it with raichu

Tyranitar said i cant ive swallowed it. find your own pidgeon

(excadrill and raichu thought about taking each other's clothes off rather than laugh at this retard)

Excadrill said right, let's get to the wallpaper

Tyranitar said *pelvic thrust* WHIP ME

Excadrill said raichu can only whip me

Tyranitar ...UP A CHEESE SANDWICH!

Excadrill said i want a fruit n veg sandwich

Tyranitar said you can't have fruit n veg all the time

Excadrill said you cant eact chocco all the time

(laugh now)

Raichu said one cheese sandwich and one fruitn veg sandwich cumin up. i love working in the kitchen for men

Excadrill said but tyranitr are miss pijy

(laugh now)

(several moments pass, raichu was on her 18th attempt at making the honesty sandwiches and excadrill and tyranitar had only ripped 1 shred of newspaper wallpaper)

Excadrill said You'll die if you don't have enough fruit and veg

Tyranitar said fun is the cause sauce of all life

Excadrill said fun is fine in small doses

Tyranitar said retard

Excadrill said i hat working on this wallpaper

Tyranitar said we culd ask aegislash for sum yummy money 4 it

Excadrill said I'd be lucky to receive a taken

Tyranitar said but i loily let him live in MY House

Excadrill said Let me continuing talking for a bit.

Tyranitar said but i didnt interrupt u

Raichu said yes u did

Excadrill said you didnt pay him for the rifht amount of money back hehen when we sod sold gunk

Tyranitar said did he actually do anything at the market?

Excadrill said uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhfruitnvegchecklistuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Tyranitar said IM BORED! WOMAN! TURN THE FUCKING ON RADIO

Raichu said maybe my scoopz might be feetured

Tyranitar said i bet that the mafia don evil twin defeeted u maney timez

Excadrill said hopefully, weel catch the six o clock news

Aegislash said SIX O FUCKING CLOCK!

Radio said Welcome to the music channel

Excadrill said ugh, the only music i like is queen and the safety dance

Tyranitar said Saylor Twoft is pretty good

Excadrill said #citationneeded

Excadrill said what a retarded name

Tyranitar said ur jus t jelly on da plate cuz she makes mor emoney than you

Raichu said i ike like

Radio said we're going to reel sum big music popular hit tracks album classics today.

Excadrill said nate snot ho you host a radio show

Radio said yes it is, our first is a one that shuh shit the chartz in 2015.

Tyranitar said i wonder what

Excadrill saidWHAT O DO YOU WANT!?

Radio said give it up for the best ssong in the world, GYARADOS MAMBO NUMBER 5!

Excadrill said SWEAAT!

Tyranitar said imm so happy that i could bounce up n down whilst farting to the eeat beat of the song

(GYARADOS NUMBER 5, which is on YOUtUBE BTW, starts playing. excadrill, tyranitar and raichu all start dansin)

(they alll manage to get their work done faster)

(excadrill and tyranitar get to a point WHERE THEY START HOLDING HANDS AND DANCING TO IT! WHAT A TRET!)

Tyranitar said this is so epic

Raichu said gyarados is such a good singer

Excadrill said gyarados is good at everything

Tyranitar said he sure has a lot of wewackhy people to chew out thoug

Excadrill said you cant have a little bit of conk

Tyranitar said BECAUSE HE ARE AN OBESE OILY OINKER LOL!

Excadrill said so are you

Tyranitar said (about to do the laugh now face but then stopped himself because he was going to make a joke about about excadrill's chubby cousin who he wants to fUCK have sexy sex with) so is your cousin

Excadrill said (reaches for the carrot that he wanted to use as big weapon) no she isnt

Tyranitar said you know what, let's get on the with the yummy wallpaper.

(they have a lot to do, they're now halfway through ripping off a bit) (a little bit of conkeldurr i came from his tum lol)

(in the kitchin, its conk's hands on the shit sandwutches)

Aegislash said YOU HAVENT EATEN ANY OF THE SHIT DASNDBITCHES YOU BUTCH!? DIE IN THE DARK DEPTHS OF THE TOILEEEEEEEEET!?

Conkeldurr said BUT THEYRE TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERIBLE! I WANT CHOCO WANKA BAR!

Aegislash said i want doesnt get you little oinker

Gogoat said er sir emo one *fartzz*

Aegislash said what are it stunky?

Stunky said STUNKY!

Gogoat said conk is actually morbid lee obese

Aegislash said your pin t as sshshal shadow juice shall be acctot aceoted accepted/ regaardless of the stench!

Conkeldurr said GYARADOS WAS BETTER! HE TREATED ME LIKE A QUEEEEEEEEEEEEN!

Aegislash said ur the dook of shit!

Conkeldurr said (pretends a shit sandwich is excadrill and eats them) CALL ME GRANNY!

Aegislash said you will also be the one to give me the magix stars for the big feed me magic stars evenin=g

Conkeldurr said ID RATHER DIE THAN LIKE YOU! *fartz at his face*

Aegislash said POO! YOULL BE CLEANING CUM OF THE TABLESZ 4 THIS!

Conkeldurr said (IN TEARZ) IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I DONT WANT TO DO WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRK!

(all the customerz laughed as he scraoed cum off da tablez)

(poor conk)

(bus driver arrives)

Bus driver said I'll take a triple boss...

(Aegislash grabz him by the scruff of da errrr...tummy wummycuz he z so fat that he doesnt have a necj)

Aegislash said you shall have whats on the gallery grub and NOTHING MORE!

Bus driver said didn't gyarados alreay put someone in charge of the pub?

Aegislash said what you will be having creature?

Bus driver said a tr...

(aegislash points a blaster stick at him)

Aegislash said you shall devote your life to cleaning shadow gum of these dark tables if you dont play by my rules...COWBOY!

Bus driver said I'll have a scallywag then

Aegislash said scallywag is doom! shadow juice is the future!

(CONK BREAKS OUT OF DA CHAINZ)

(CONKO UNCHANED)

Conkeldurr said

(i think i might be more talented than taraneenno)

Seventeenno said i hat fun

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIineedscallywag! UR A TRACTOR!

Aegislash said NO! IM COOL MOTORBIKE BMX LOL!

Gogoat said NO SCALLYWAG?

Aegislash said you truly are an imbicile of a cheese loving cowpat

Gogoat said fine, im joing the evil pub!

Aegislash said you can tell feebeld that he can haz the formula whenever he likes. even though he has to cum 4 it

Gogoat said fine *fartz*

Conkeldurr said HI HI HO! EVERYONE ARE TURNING AGAINST U!

Aegislash said *whips conk* FOO! IM MEERLY GETTING RID OF THE BAD BLOOD!

COnkeldurr said IIIIIIIIII KILL URSELF!

Aegislash said humph, i need to rechain you! Crobatman! HELP ME!

Crobatman said can i finish my shadow juice first?

Aegislash said humphh, okay then! SIDEKICK HELP ME!

Talonflame said holy do it urself fatman

*talonflame was barred and given a black eye for his troubles*

Aegislash said UR BARRED AND YOU CAN HVE A BLACK EYE FOR A CONSTIPATION PRIZE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

(on the cliff)

Cobalion said knock knock

Virizion said whos there

Cobalion said doctor

Terrakion said doctor who

Cobalion said you just said it

Virizion said do you fink that eggyslahs hs gotten too greddy wif da yummy pwr?

Terrakion said yes, but he will leanr his lesson

Cobalion said the gift we gae to excadrill will be of use in this sotry story

(tyranitar and excadrill had ben (but tnot quite the ones that they dont get one from gayrados) able toscrap off one bit of walll. they very happy)

Tyranitar said im vry happy

Excadrill said ...so am i

Tyranitar said aegislash may give us a whole supersize scallywag

Raichu said and even a 3 meal

Tyranitar said how are those sarneez cumin on!

Raichu said here you go

(hands over some disgusting chez and frut n veg sandwiches)

Tyranitar said throws his at raichu (id rather have gyarados' shit sandbitches)

Excadrill said this could be better (throws his too)

Raichu said this isnt such a very good scoop

(excadrill opens da window of life, hear he can see aegissash changing the pub logo)

Excadrill said hey aegislash what are you doing?

Tyranitar said Well then?

Aegislash said givig the pub its proper makeover of chance

Tyranitar said WHAT DID YOOU SAY!?

Aegislash said u smell

Tyranitar said im a big befer

Aegislash said the pub will also get a nae=me nname chank chanj

Raichu said this could be the latest scoop

Tyranitar said GYARADOS never gave me cheep or legool beerz

(everyone ignored him)

Excadrill said the new loji looks odd

(the logo is now a fake SHADOW THE HEGDGEHOG 2 BOX ART RATHER THAN gyardos' jolly pboy ourtatir pourtrait)

Tyranitar saidr saidpor OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!

Raichu said ur no godd with ur ooorz

Tyranitar said ur no good at sandiwhces (kicks her)

Excadrill said (kickers hrs too) aegislash should do them

Aegislash said FOOL! I DONT WANT TOD DO WORK! I RUN THE SHADOW PUB! I SAY WHAT GOES!

Excadrill said then whose on kaypee?

Tyranitar said i need to go pee

(no one fucking cares)

Conkeldurr said I NEED TO DO A POOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(everyone aughs laughs as he takes a shit on the floor cuz hes too fat to make it to da toylet in tiem)

(aegislash cums in to view da wallpaper)

Tyranitar said NOT ALL OVER ME! (aanswers to the call of doodee on the floor)

Excadrill said wat do u fink?

Tyranitar said we worxed vry hard *fartz*

Aegislash said hmph, this could have been better

Raichu said they worxed vry hardo

seventeenno

Excadrill said we worx...

Aegislash said SHUT THE FUCK UP! i have to improvie woth the shadow wallpaper

Tyranitar said how much aree we getting paid?

Aegislash said 10 power pennies

(Excadrill throws one at aegislash)

Excadrill said i was expecting less

Aegislash said hmph, im a kind warrior when youget to know me

Conkeldurr said I NEED TO DO A POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Excadrill said i want to lick my sexy cousin's feet

Raichu said i want to sit on my sexy cousins face

Aegislash said conk will put the wallpaper uup in risk of dark death. you 3 will drive crummy van to dirty ditch and dump all the scallywag ther

Excadrill said sure, i can make the van go fastu

Tyranitar said wihat beer will there be?

Raichu said will ther ebe ice cream

Aegislash said there will be shadow ice cream

Raichu said cool! THIS COULD BE LE THE LASTEST SKOP

Tyranitar said WHAT BEER WILL THERE BEER WILL THERE BEER WILL THEIR BE?

Aegislash said beer is doom here?

Conkeldurr said ur worse tha\an ebil twiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin *fartz*

Aegislash said the customerz will ave shadow juice or else?

Aegislash said FEEL THE WRATH OF MY BLASTER DICK!

Tyranitar said CHEESE can we have flaming turanitar

Conkeldurr said ILL USE MY FART POWER TO BEAT YOY!

Aegislash said how much shadow juice is there?

Tyranitar said tonz

Aegislash said fine, it can go on. now get on wif ur work

Tyranitar said fone, lets go

Excadrill said fine, let's go.

(in the pub living room, conk is not putting up the wallpaper. id go fas far as to say the stink was overbearing)

Aegislash said I say we jerk off.

Conkeldurr said I dont want to do wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirk!

Aegislash said hmph, u havent done anything

conkeldurr said IM ON STRIKE!

Aegislash said Huh?

Crobatman said i wonder who's going to put up the wallpaper now?

Conkeldurr said HI HO HO! PEOPLE ARE TURNING AGAINST YOU!

Aegislash said . . . . . . .WITCH!A!

FOREVER ALONE

Conkeldurr said i dont want u beer! I WANT GYARADIS BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Aegislash said gyardos is scrap mental! he tried in da crapyard

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NO MORE SCALLYWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGA!

Crobatman said u need to put scallywag back on

Aegislash said would you like to clean cum a little oink!?

Crobatman said just sayin

Conkeldurr said im going to leaave the puuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiib!

(starts pelvic thrusting in front of aegislash)

Aegislash said u have now where else to go

Mafia Don Hotel Manager said and ur not mumble coming with me corn glakes

Conkeldurr said i have aa houuuuuuuuuuse!

Aegislash said which u barley use

Conkeldurr said im not torkin to u! *pisseses herself*

Aegislash said no one wants you here! captain needs the wash is only pretending to like you!

Conkeldurr said YOU SMELL OF NAUGHTY LICE!

Mafia Don Hotel Manager Trouble said Mumble i saw a couple flie out of ur hair corn flakes!

Aegislash said umph, im glad i dont have dark cribs

Conkeldurr said (bounces on a customer for a bit) YOU SHAT ON THE GOOD SCALLYWAG NAME!

Mimikyu said yo yo, he is putting it down da ditch O!

Aegislash said yule never win

Conkeldurr said I WILL FIND DA SCALLYWAG! THEN FFUCKING KIIIIIIIIIL YOU!

Aegislash said BOO HOO! I DONT WANT TO GET KILLED!

*he leaves*

*poor conk just sulked outsde the pub again*

*this is a good sequel*

*puts empire and age of ultron to shame*

*age of aliens was better anyway*

Aegislash said which one of you feebeld customers are willy to put up woolpapa

Mimikyu said yo ho, yo, how much are we getting paido!

Aegislash said ONE BASKETBALL!

Mimikyu said COOL!

Aegislash said then get to work...or its the smelly void!

(he then sees an egg miss near the pub window*)

Crobatman said hmm, an egg was hurled at the window

Aegislash said no way.

(he opens the door)

Aegislash said WHO DID THIS!

Aegislash said I WANT TO GET LAID

Absol said poop, weve ran out of eggz

Sylvally said UR BPUB SMEEL!S

Absol said ur logo are gay!

Aegislash said (snivels) NO ITS NOT! UR GAY! JELLY OF ME RUNNING THE PUB!

Sylvally said the innocent rotern taven was better!

Aegislash said fools, i will use shadow mind control and make u say soz

(they leave)

Aegislash said FOOLS! BULLIES! ITS NOT FAIR! IM THE COOLEST! HAHAHAHAH! I WIN! IM BEETER TAHN THEM! PATHETIC CREATURES!

Mafia Don Hotel Manager said mumble u got owned!

(mafia don hotel manager was barred, mafia don double was better n deeeper)

(in the car, the wallpaper team are nearing the ditch)

Tyranitar said everyone loves the can

Raichu said it's better than muffin

Excadrill said i want the fruitnvegchecklistmobile

Tyranitar said that's a retarted idea for a van

Raichu said i think it's a cool idea

Tyranitar said i wish i had a sexy creamy cousin who agrees with everything i say

Raichu said i love food

Excadrill said dont worry, you have the fat donald's balloon

Tyranitar said oh yeah. (gets big boner)

Excadrill said were atda ditch

Raichu said ill unload the scallywag

Excadrill said it's windy today

Tyranitar said hopefully the wind will hurt my private yot

Excadrill said a private yot isnt a row boat, it could probably survive 4 gusts of wind

Tyranitar said FOR OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!

Excadrill said fine, lets ditch the beerz

Tyranitar said (folds his arms) IM NOT CUMIN!

Excadrill said fatso

*laugh now*

Excadrill said why?

Tyranitar said people will call me gay for having lipstick

Excadrill said (pats his old friend tyranitar) people were going to call you gay anyway because i dont like you very much

EXcadrill said i luv fruit n veg

Raichu said eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!

Excadrill said oh deer

(raichu's skirt blows in the wind, everyone near her laughs)

(the ditch are a gr8 place for yummy picnic)

Excadrill said oh wow, what a windy skirt

Raichu said look at me cousin!

(excadrill and the van get big boners)

Raichu said people are aughing at me

Tyranitar said you r a bit chubby lol

(excadrill secures raichu's skit, sneaking a peek at the same time. these two a madle in luv)

Raichu said thanks cousin

Tyranitar said get a room, ive had more sex than you two put together

Excadrill said ya, a dinge dungeons meal box too

Tyranitar said (laugh now)

Excadrill said anyway, didnt we have scallywag beerd drink to kill?

Tyranitar said IM STARIGHT STRAIGJT! STRAIGHT! BY THE WAY! I WAS FORCED TO WEAR LIPDICK!

*no one cars*

Excadrill said no women will fuck you, now ge ot of my slight and get on with these beerz

Tyranitar said aegislash had better pay me well over a million pinds

Excadrill and Raichu said (holding hands) WELL OVER A MILLION!? (these two are in love)

Tyranitar said yup, otherwise aegislash will be getting strong worz

Raichu said he''lll have to py uop

Excadrill said can i take some of your money raichu?

Raichu said of course

Tyranitar said (gives aa worried look but secretly has idea when he enters a relationship with a cream cake)

(jolly good joke i say. tyranitar has cream cake, excadrill has creamy cousin)

(in the lorry, excadrill is showing off his new toy like a fucking kid)

Excadrill said Take a look guys, this is my apple watch

Tyranitar said that looks #hardcore

*the watch shoots out an apple and kills tyranitar in the face**lol*

Tyranitar said OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW*fartz*

Raichu said would that go on the fruitnveg checklist?

Tyranitar said fuck that, i got hurt!

Excadrill said GOOD!

(laugh now)

Raichu said to be fair you did tease me when i had my windy moment

Excadrill said i saved u, im da hero

Tyranitar said scalllywag in the glass

Excadrill said id say that it was my gr8est moment

Tyranitar said NO R WIN WAS THE MOST EPIC!

Raichu said pity u lost the millions

Tyranitar said getting them back will be easy

Excadrill said it's been well over year as u know and we still havent got them back. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tyranitar said and do you want to know why r wins was were are most epic moment?

Excadrill said why

Raichu said look out for the mud duddle

Tyranitar said wow, that's a lot of chocolatw

(they fly over it)

Tyranitar said BECAUSE YOU WERENT THERE FATTY!

(raichu starts crying)

Excadrill said that wasnt very nice

Raichu said this isn't the latest scoop

Tyranitar said a hey! guess what?

Excadrill said what tubbytar?

(laugh now)

Tyranitar said guess what?

Excadrill said what?

Tyranitar said guess what?

Excadrill said what?

Tyranitar said guess what?

Excadrill said what?

Tyranitar said guess what?

Excadrill said what?

Raichu said guess what?

Tyranitar said what?

Excadrill said ur fat

Tyranitar said (laugh now)

Tyranitar said guess what?

Excadrill said what?

Tyranitar said ur not funny CHARMING NOR DLEVERR for constantly talking about SCOOPS! MUCK WAS BETTER ANYWAY!

Tyranitar said phew im so glad i dont watch baby's shows

(excadrill greaches for the piece of metal)

Excadrill said you watch ur step fatso

Tyranitar said (laugh now)

Raichu said creamy cousin, why were you more concerned about turniptar calling bob the builder a baby's show than calling me chubby?

Excadrill said i dont recall you making my pandcakes yet

Tyranitar said YEAH! LEARN UR PLACE!

Excadrill said is all the scallywag in the bitch

Tyranitar said phew, i might need a new car

Raichu said the only thing here is the million's worth of gold that i found in the ditch

WARNING THIS NEXT PAART IS FUNNY SO PLEASE COULD YOU LAUGH?

(the gold explodes WEEEEEEEEE KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY lol)

Tyranitar said ...even i think that this are crasy

(LAUGH NOW)

(back at the SHADOW PUB! Aegislash is beating up some customers)

Tyranitar said yo

Aegislash said chess pieces! did you dump allda scallywag!

Excadrill said uh sure

Aegislash said well dumb.

Tyranitar said im not dumb

Aegislash said yes u smelly!

(laugh now)

Tyranitar said can we get paid?

Aegislash said bee patient pooey piglet!

(tyranitar boucnes uup and down)

Tyranitar said PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ?

Aegislash said ur an annoying sluj

(he trips hoim up and causes him to cry. EVERYONE CHEERZ N BEERZZ!)

Tyranitar said UR REALLY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!

Raichu said this could be the latest scoop

Aegislash said do you know what else would be ultimate scoop? YOU GOING IN THE KITCHEN AND MAKING ME A SHADOW BURGER!

(he kicks her but misses lol)

excaDRILL said yeah hurry up

Aegislash said humph, youll be getting ur pay in 4 minutes

Tyranitar said FOR OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!

Aegislash said tyranitar and excadrill will be getting 10 powr penniz! raichu will be getting 8

Raichu said THIS. IS. THE. GAYEST. DAY OF MY. LIFE! (fartz)

Excadrill said hot

Crobatman said how come she gets less yummy money?

Aegislash said because she keeps going on aboit those STINKY SCOOPS! shell be scooping shit out of the toylet of this keeps up

Excadrill said hopefully my shit

Tyranitar said lol wut?

Aegislash said IM GOING TO FUCKING CHECK UP ON THE WALLPAPER

Excadrill said yes

(in the wallpaper room. mimikyu has put up a shadow the hedgehog wallpaper!)

Aegislash said that was quick? do you have the power of shaadows

Mimikyu said yo no, i used sticky icky taape

Aegislash said humph not bad. you can have 20 power poundz for ur effort

Mimikyu said yo yo, ill tell my friends about you! BTW, wheres my free basketball

Aegislash said now about that ordeal...

Mimikyu said stop beating about the mr t themed mouse mats and give me the basketballs

Aegislash said USE UR FUCKING MONEY TO BUY THEM YOU lunatic! ur wallpapr job was fucking shot by the way

Mimikyu said but you promised yo

Aegislash said this was before i needed it as weapon to throw at customers who had a different opinion from cool me

Mimikyu said im leaving the pubo

Aegislash said everyone thought that u were annoying anyway! ur not ready for dak war

(mimikyu leaves in a gruff and a huff)

Excadrill said things r pretty bad when the only loyal ones left are captin pudding and crobatman

Aegislash said fool, no one wants captin pudding on their most loyal customer list

Raichu said who is pub veteran now?

Aegislash said pub veegetable has been demolished

Excadrill said did you just say that vegetables are demolished

Aegislash said NO YOU STRIPTY TWERP! I SAID PUB VEGETABLE!

Excadrill said oh like conk?

Aegislash said yes, you should thank me. that means no more pinching and farting

Excadrill said but tyranitar fartz

Aegislash said i maybe a killer warrior dedicated to desstroying the world. but even i dont resort 2 pinchin

Raichu said DAMN DANIEL!

Aegislash said where is the green lardbell anyway? i need him for another dark task

Excadrill dabbed and said he went to his room. hopefully to kill himself

Aegislash said humph. it would o this taervaern cavern a big favour

Aegislash said fine let's go an find him

(tyraniitar was masturbating to pictures of aegislash's mummy)

Aegislash said fool, what is this tomfoolery?

Tyranitar said hard work

Aegislash said im going to kick you in the nutz

Tyranitar said STOP RAPING ME!

(he kickes him in the nuts lol)

Tyranitar said OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! bOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWL HOOOOWL!

UR REALLY MEAN! i want you to kill urself! do you know why? you dont pay me very much. you treat us like go thingies! and ur rude to me! i dont want to put up with ur bullying anymore

and you can shoe ur flaming tyranitar up where the sun doesnt shit. which is your ass by the way (snivels)

Aegislash said i need ur help witht the flaming tyrnitars?

Tyranitar said REALLY? WILL U CALL THEM FLAMInG TYRANITARS?

Aegislash said hmph, fine

Tyranitar said will i get a million pounds?

Aegislash said not a fuxing chance!

TYranitar said im not helping

Aegislash said fine, ill make my own shadow cocktail! (brandishes knife, aegislash the knife,) ur cock will make a fine ingredient!

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(he doesn't make an effort to run away)

(aegislash aims the knife at where his small willy is)

Aegislash said SURRENDEER!

Tyranitar said youve turned the pub, its logo and the wallpaper into a gay yo

(this brakes aegislash)

Aegislash said HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! I REALLY DONT LIKE YOU! HOW DARE U CCALL MY HERO! GAY! WELL GUESS WHAT UUR GAY? HA! I BEATEN YOU! I GET THE LAST LAUGH!

DO YOU KNOW AHT YOU GET?THE LAST FART! NOW GET OUT OF MY PUB! NO ONE WILL BE HAPPPY TO SEE U GP! ULLL BE DYING ON THE STREETS! HAHAHAHHA! SMELLY

SLUDGE!

Tyranitar said everyoe loves me! theyll be in tiers when they see me die

Excadrill said shoo

Raichu said fux off!

Crobatman said no day in batman city is fine with u aroudn!

Captain PUdding said YOU TRIED TO STEEL MY SUITCASE!

(tyranitar bursts into tier s and waddles off.. leaving some brown stuff on the ground which might be shit)

(everyone cheerz again!)

Excadrill said isnt everyone tried of cheering nd beering

Aegislash said I want shadow juice

(in the kindly pub, everyone is enjoyiting themeselves without fattylol)

Excadrill said its rice without tyranitar

Aegislash said i have saved the pub with from the dork depths is duspie

Bus driver said pity there aren't any dinks

Aegislash said shadow juice are just fine

Captain Pudding said i would have liked some pudding juice

Bus driver said i would have liked bisharp's juices

Raichu said that ounds disgustign. not the late...

(aegislash grabs by the pus..puss...hair)

Aegislash said you mention those cupid stoopid scoopz ONE MORE TIEM! AND ILL MAKE YOU INTO A SHADOW SOUP!

Raichu said leabve me alone

Aegislash said THEN YOU SHUT UP! BEG FOR 4GIVENESS! AND MAKE ME A SHADOW BUURGER!

Aegislash said a battle will come

Excadrill said raichu belongs in the kitchin, even though she shouldnt be made into shadow soup!

Raichu said thank you cousin

Aegislash said i want you to die first

Excadrill said but i dont want to die yet

Raichu said PLEASE FORGIVE ME AEGISLASH! ILL MAKE YOU THE GREATEST SPECIAL BURGER IN TOWN!

(aegislash grabs her but his pingers slip and they drop her)

Aegislash said ITS SHADOW JUICE! one more silly mistake and its HELLFOR YOU! (reaches for the blaster stick) anditshouldbebestshadowburjerintheworldofshadowsnotjusttown

Excadrill said raichu makes a good burger

(raichu doesn't make a very good burger)

(she goes in the kitchen and cooks the shadow cuiseen)

(2 hours later, she cums with an honesty burger

Raichu said ive made the burjer

(EVERYONE CHEERZ N BEERZ)

Excadrill said you could have made sumfin for me

Aegislash said humph, fine

Excadrill said hopefully this wont be 2 bad

Aegislash said fine, ill taste

(he takes a bite, the burger was burnet burnet burnt had a slug in the centre and used covfefe rather than yummy sauce. good burger i think)

Excadrill said well?

(aegislash throws the burger at chubby)

Aegislash said U DESERVE tO TRY FOR THIS

Raichu said but i did muffin wrong

Excadrill said this is getting tense

Bus driver said mind if i have the burger?

Aegislash said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooogointhebinwhereubelonj

Raichu said PLEASE! GIMME ANOTHWER CHANCE! ILL CoCK SOMETHING better

Aegislash said you still wear nappies

Excadrill said fun fact, raichu doesnt wear underwear

Captain Pudding said that's disgusting

(captain pudding has a lot of wives)

Aegislash said smell7y!

Excadrill said i want to help raichu

Aegislash said UR FRED FOR THIS! set fot in this pub once more and ill burn at the steak

Tyranitar said (from outside) steak and kiddy pie?

Excadrill said oi! if u bar her then u bar me

Raichu said lets leave bullyslash on his own

Aegislash said i didnt like u too vry much anyway

Aegislash said BOO HOO! DONT CALL ME A BULLY IM A BRAVE SHADOW WARRIOR COOL!

(kicks something)

Excadrill said fine, im leaving

(THEY LEFT)

Aegislash said THIS IS WHO I AM!

(he notices the bus driver fucking the shadow burger naked)

Aegislash said get that feebeld tub out of the pub!

lol

Aegislash said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWorillkilluall

(crobatman and captain pudding chuck him out)

Bus driver said BUT THAT WAS BISHARP S ASS!

Aegislash said humph, thats why it tried to ambush me. nice try bisharp!

(bounces on bisharp or i mean the burger)

Crobatman said this is a quiet pub

Aegislash said DECENT! THAT MEANS NO MORE FEEBLED WORKERS! THEYRE ALL DOOM

Captian Pudding said what will happen when gyarados gets back?

Aegislash said captinneedzthewash will have nbean 2 stoopid to remmeber to bing a key. hell will have to try homeless! HAAHHAHAH! SOME WITH THAT FEEBELD SALAMINCE!

(outside the pub)

Excadrill said yo guys

Raichu said aegislash has been really mean

Conkeldurr said *wipes away tearas* A STINKY SLUJ!

Tyranitar said im going to teach him a lesson with pwrful army

Excadrill said yeah, toyz

(laugh now)

Bus driver said he took bisharp away from me

Talonflame said i bet e did

Conkeldurr said My bum is wrinkly and spotty.

Tyranitar said lol. let's challenge him to a war. we can beet him

Everyone said yeah! for the firemen!

(they slowwalk to the pub garden) (aegislash was too busy watching sonic x to notice them)

Tyranitar said where's a megaphone!

Conkeldurr said UR NOT HAVING MINE!

Mafia Don Hotel Manager said mumble ur useless i wanna mumble fuck the corn glakes hen

Tyranitar said ill snatch it from you

Excadrill said and ur not using the fruit n veg choklist as a makeshift one

Tyranitar said I DIDNT WANT SOMETHING WITH FRUIT N VEG IN ITS NAME ANWAY! makeshift? MORE LIKE MAKESHIT!

(excadrill reaches for the piece of metal again)

Tyranitar said we're making tons of yummo monyey

Mimikyu said yo no we arent' u idiot

Tyranitar said you need to start sharing

Raichu said sharing what? CAKE?

Excadrill said preferably carrot cake. anyway, let's use the tax hax disk as a megaphone

(he kicks picks up the task tAX disk. it was placed in the memorabilia along with a gyarados steamed clam ham and a wag from the one with the werthers wigs lol im a good writer)

Mimikyu said yo yo, tyranitar is fatto

(laugh now)

Tyranitar said i would fimble fumble wumble about failing to make the shape of a megaphone, but were running out of time

Conkeldurr said ILL JUST USE MIIIIIINE! PEOPLE IN MY DAZE WERE SEEN AND NOT HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD! *fartxz*

(granny takes it out f his ass)

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII CRABBY BOY!

(aegislash looks from the balcony down to his subjects. this is very symbolic)

Talonflame said poop is better thn you

Aegislash said FOOLZ BURN IN THE LAVA FOR THIS! THE VOID!

Tyranitar said u cant beat me!

Aegislash burped and said said THIS TIME...ITS PERSONNEL!

Excadrill said this is an epic uprising

Aegislash said U CANT BEAT ME! I have chaos powers

Tyranitar said that's good, ive always wanted to shadow box

(starts shadow boxing)

Aegislash said HA! JUST HOW I ENACTED THIS IN MY SLEP!

(teleports to tyranitar and pinches him)

Tyranitar said lil shit

Excadrill said we can't win

Tyranitar said (grabs breadsticks) STRIGHT OUTTA HEAR!

Raichu said can anyone here teleport too?

Mafia Don Hotel Manager said mumble no one can

Gogoat said weve lost the pub *fartz*

Aegislash said HA! ur lozers!

Conkeldurr said give the back PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIB

(aegislash points a blaster stick

Aegislash said you shall all be hexecunted for this silliness

Mimikyu points his)

Mimikyu said yo yo, special delivery

Tyranitar said im helping out in big battle

Excadrill said ur making us lose

*laugh now*

Aegislash said my blaster stick is cooler

Tyranitar said his blaster stick is a water pisstool

EVERYONE said YOU UCKING FUCKING YUCLY YUCKY IDIOT!

Tyranitar said youve lost aegislash

Aegislash said what are speeching about? youve made these pieces here losed

Tyranitar said WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? *pisses on conk*

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIII IM AL WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET ALL WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET

Tyranitar said (bounces upand down) surrender

Excadrill said you were whining about what we were going to doooooooooooo earler earlier

Conkeldurr said I BET U HAA...

Tyranitar said aegislash has denied this the other 40 times uve said thi=s

Excadrill said hey aegislash guess what?

Aegislash said WHAT U WHO?

Tyranitar said u smell of shit

Aegislash said (snivels) fool! i smell very nice!

Tyranitar said i smell nicer

Raichu said u smell of stinky stuff

Tyranitar said (Laugh now)

Conkeldurr said myy fartz are nice n smelly

Gogoat said mine are nic and smell of shit

Conkeldurr said IM BERTER THAN U

(prodz him in the eye)

Tyranitar said why dont we chiuck conk out of this war

Conkeldurr said (hitz excadrill) CALL ME GRANNY!

Tyranitar said ur a cluck cluck chicken aegislash. come down and kill us

Aegislash said the mouse was asking me a dark hex.

Excadrill said i have an apple watch here, wahts the time on it?

Aegislash said...

Excadrill said well?

Aegislash said...icanttellthetime

Tyranitar said HA! UR A PRETTY SHIT PUUBRUNNER!

Conkeldurr said GYARADOS IS BETTER THAN U!

Aegislash said this...cant...be. im the coolest! I CAN BEAT YOU!

Tyranitar said sure you can!

Talonflame said you cant tell the time? holy epic fail batman!

Tyranitar said Yes

Aegislash said THIS! WAR! IS! SPARTA! NOT! OVER! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Conkeldurr said im pub veteran

? said (it's gyarados) HERES JOHNNY!

Excadrill said who was it that?

Aegislash said curses! captin needz the wash!

Tyranitar said HEY LOOK ITS SLASME SALAME SALAMENE CIVIL)

Gyarados said i could get his name right first try

Salamence said nya nuaaa nya nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! were baaaaaaaaaaack!

(everyone says hello and fartz)

Tyranitar said aegislash has chucked all of us out

Conkeldurr said EVEN MEEEEEEEEEE *fartz*

Gyarados said IM GLAD II PUT YOU IN CHARGE AEGISLASH! i didnt have very not much hope in you, but u have doen the scallywag name proud

Tyranitar said but he didnt pay us very welll

Aegislash said captinneedzthewash didnt pay u at alll

Gogoat said he got rid of scallywag!

Tyranitar said oh and there was that too

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIII! AEGISLASH DESERVES TO DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Tyranitar said yeah

Gyarados said (aims a bblaster stick at aegislash) THIS HAS GONE FAR ENOUGH! you have let the pub down! FOR THE LAST TIME! YOUR FINISHED!

Aegislash said U CANT STOP E ME! U FORGOT TO BRING A KEY!

Gyarados said well guess what smarty farty fnat pantsz, i BROUGHT THE KEY WITH ME! what kind of idiot do you take me for?

Aegislash said hmph, i lose

Salamence said U GOT PWWWWWWWWWWWWNEDA!

Gyarados said everyhting will go back to normal! atlhough the main 3 will have to do triple gum duties! ALL NIGHT FUCKING LONG! NO YUMMY FOOD! EVERYONE WILL WATCH AND LAUGH AS I JIGGLE YOUR NICE SOFT VOLUPTUOUS ASSES IF YOU DARE CLEAN THE GUM SLOWER THAN ID LIKE! AND YOULL BE ON THE CHAIN GANG WITH SPIKES ON IT! YOUR FEET WILL BE VERY SAW! HAHAHAHAHA! YOU JUST GOT REKT!

Excadrill said but i did nothing wrong

Tyranitar said i used to be a junk dealer once but then i took an EPIC WIN to the knee

(gyarados grabs the two comedians by the scruff of da neck)

Gyarados said I PASSED THE DITCH! I GOT EVIDENCE FROM PEOPLE ABOUT YOU FUCKLEHEADS DUMPING SCALLYWAG IN THE DITCH! YOUR LUCKY THHAT UR NOT BEING CRUCIFIED!

Salamence said you wer being rude to basil!

Gyarados said ur a disgrace to the pub

Tyranitar said gyaradis is always being mean to me

Excadrill said look behind you johnny

(he turns and sees evil twin)

Evil Twin said le farty goat said that i could have le formula!

Gyarados said well he hasn't just given you a packet of shit! HES ALSO GIVEN YOU A PACKET OF LIES! LIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!

Evil Twin said curses illbeback! CUM RAICHU

Raichu said but i cant cum!

(evil drags chubby to the evil pub by the scrufff of the neck)

Gyarados said GOGOAT! UR JOINING THE MAIN 3 WITH THE GUM!

Salamence said basil are very angry

Salamence said basil are very cross

Gogoat said yes sir *fartz*

Gyarados said i run the pub!

(everyne cheerz and beerz)

(it took them a whole week to make up for how they runined poor pub, from there they had clean gum off non-top non-stop without food or walter. gogoat was forgiven ater after

2 days. after their gum, aegislash looks sad)

Aegislash's ol friend Tyranitar the fat piece of shit said whats up?

Aegislash said WILL i be remembered as a pub runner?

Tyranitar said of course you will. youll be remembered as a terrible pub runner who bullied me

Gyarados said SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!

Tyranitar said but you know what? it's scallywag in the glass

Aegislash said ur a retart

*laugh now*

*wif salamence and gyarados*

Salamence said basil, why did you have to punish tyranitar and excadrilll as well?

*daw he actually likes them*

Gyarados said the main 3 are bother brothers

Salamence said noway

Gyarados said theyre to meet thier faits as snap ccrackle and pop for an old customer of mine. .

*he flashes back to a february morning. a milkman approaches a middle class house*

*mafia doon milkmen knocks on da door*

Mrs Houston said hello, i hate my housand hosband hoe

Milkman said mumble here is ur milk rice krispies!

Mrs Houston said i love you already, let's have an affair!

Milkman said mumble, excellent rice krispies!

*in bed*

Mafia Don Double said mumble ive lost my virginity *fartz*

Mrs Houston said ur smelly and hot. i ove you! love you

Mafia Don Double said i can;t mumble wait to see you give birth to your child!

*salutez her or some shot*

(1 month later, he comes round to another house)

Milkman said (if your'e keeping up, he's the mafia don double) i want to have mumble fucking sexy sex with you rice krispies

Mrs Cummer said cool, no one else here would bang me. Aall i think about is sex

*in bed*

Mafia Don DOuble said mumble THAT WAS GOOD MUMBLE"

Mrs Cummer said you could be a bit more quiter quieter!

Mafia Don Double said im afraid must i must mumble go now. find a husband and claim that it's his chilld or mumble something. i dont mumble fucking car about you anymore *teleportz*

*Mafia don double quickly teleportz back to salutes him*

*8 months later, in da hospital*

Reuniclus said come on tyranitar's mum, ONE MORE PUSH!

*in the pub*

Mr Houston said im so glad im the father

*back at the airport*

Mrs Houston said yeah, sure whatevs

*from the window, gyarados and mafia don double are waatchign the births*

Gyarados said ah, fatty! here to see the birth of ur son

Mafia Don Double said mumble how do you know that it's my son rice krispies?

Gyarados said mafia don double. i watched the sex

Mrs Houston said AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*her tummy explodes blood goes everywhere kaboom or whatever and out comes an ugly little baby*

Reuniclus said it a girl! or i mean a boy

Mafia Don Double and Mr Houston said mumble dodged da bullet

Mrs Houston said my beau...er ugly litttle tyranitar

Gyarados said he looks horrible. i hope that he never attends my pub

Mafia Don Double said NO YOU FAGGOT! he is POP! he will become the future air to my mafia

Mr Houston said next time, give birth to soemthing of value

Gyarados said see you next month for the birth of your next son which youll name after the retarded cereal masco

Mafia Don DOuble said farwelll pop

*he salutez his bowel movement*

*1 months later, in da hospital*

Reuniclus said YOU look hot mrs aegislashs mum cummers! just anohter BIG PUUUUUUUUUUSH 8ffartz *farz *fartz*

Mr Crumbler said u cant evenfart roperlee

Mrs Crumbler said IM GIVING BIIIIIIIIIIIIIRTH!

*from the window, gyarados and mafia don double are waatchign the births*

Gyarados said ah, traitor! here to see the birth of ur second son

Mafia Don Double said mumble ugh watched that sex too rice krispies?

Gyarados said yuP! im almost as good at is it as i am running da pub

(gyarados runs the pub)

Mrs Crumbler said AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*her tummy explodes blood spills everywhere KABOOOOOOOOOOM and out comes a baby* *his head crashez onto da flore*

Reuniclus said it a boy!

Mafia Don Double said mumble getting luccky here!

Mrs Crumbler said he shall be known as aegislash!

Gyarados said he doesnt look trustworthy

Mafia Don Double said he is crackle mumble. im not mumble sure what to do wih with him myself

Mr Crumbler said he looks alright

Gyarados said hpefully you wont let any more goblinz enter the world

Mafia Don DOuble said farwelll crackle

*he salutez his retarded son*

*a few weeks later, the milman enters yet another middle class house*

*mafia doon milkmen knocks on da door*

Mrs Parkinson said hello, i need to produce a child quickly, i need to have a son that will be older than my sibling's planned daughter

Milkman said mumble uh sure rice krispies

Mrs Parkinson said plz banj me

Milkman said mumble, excellent rice krispies!

*in bed*

Mrs Parkinson said wake up

Mafia Don DOuble said WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FAGGOT I HATE WAKING UP rice krispies

Mrs Parkinson said how would you like to live with me?

Mafia Don Double said mumble fine, but i cant stay long. mumble maybe 2 or so years. i have mumble plans for your child. dont worry mumble, ill make sure that they dont interfere with urs

Mrs Parkinson said thanks, ur so deep

*he salutesz her lol*

*9 months later, in da hospital*

Reuniclus said YOU CAN DO IT! Parkinson

Mafia Don Double said this is mumble it...my final son

Mrs Parkinson said IM IN LABORE!

*from the window, gyarados watches from afar*

Gyarados said one more son to complete the rice krispie collection! i will treat them like my own! LIKE SHIT!

Mafia Don Double said mumble ugh i feel like im being watched rice krispies

Mrs Parkinson said AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*her tummy explodes makes a mess and out comes a baby*

Reuniclus said its a small soy boy!

Mafia Don Double said mumble YES! THEY WERE ALL MEN! im not sexist but im so mumble happy with this result

Mrs Parkinson said i will name him excadrill. his sexy cousin should be cumin soon

Conkeldurr said i bet he'll steel the orange revel from me

Conkeldurr saidIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Y DIDNT U CALL HIM CONK'S GRANDSON EXCADRILL? UR FUCKING CHUCKED FUCKED OUT OF THE FAMILY!

Mafia Don Double said he will becum a gr8 lawyer

Mrs Parkinson said i could have asked for a bigger son

Mafia Don DOuble said hello...snap

*he salutez his midget of a son*

*snap crackle and pop were born*

*if you hadnt guessed, they were also the main 3*

*plot twist*

Tyranitar said DOH! MY WATCH HAS BROKEN!

Gyarados said Always keep your watch battery up to date retard


	6. Chapter 18: Gyarados' Crazy Sister

The Innocent Pub sign was rearranged to The Pub Inn

*the main three are driving da van. everyone loves the van even though im going to fail to replace it later on*

Excadrill said can the crust rust bucket drive any slower?

Tyranitar said everyone loves the van

Aegislash said call itself a car? it hasn't even ran anyone over yet

Excadrill said as you know we're driving to the big innocent game show to try to get the millions back

Aegislash said i bet we'll lose

Tyranitar said we'll won through teamwrok

Excadrill said whats the game show called?

Tyranitar said the innocent game show i believe

Aegislash said humph, i've never seen that on the shadow telly

Excadrill said nats because you only watch sonic x u apple donut

Tyranitar said where

Excadrill said stop being gredy greditar

Laugh now

*the main three arrive at the innocent game show, just in time, for t, for the game show*

Excadrill said WE'RE HERE

*everyone ignored him*

Aegislash said humph, we're here

Excadrill said i hate it when he does that

Tyranitar said any ideas on where we stand yellow guy?

Aegislash said the stone tablet with the curtains looks like our goal

Excadrill said i cant see anyone in the audience

Tyranitar said IM SO GLAD GYARADOS ISN'T HERE TO BOSS ABOUT AND MAKE US CLEAN MOOOOOOOOOOORE GUM

Excadrill said grow up

? said *in a sinister voice that sounds like gyarados* AS A MATTER OFF FACT SNOTTY, IM RIGHT HERE!

*IT WAS GYARADOS, GOD HIMSELF*

*EVERYONE IN THE AUDIENCE CHEERS BEERZ*

Tyranitar said OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Excadrill said we're going to lose

Salamence said these contestants reek of mouldy poverty

Gyarados said as you know, i'm hosting the game show

Excadrill said how can you run both the pub and a game show

Aegislash said i want shadow juice dink

Tyranitar said i'm so glad i dink grown up drinks

Salamence said NAY NAY NAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY IM COMPETING IN THE GAME SHOW 222222222222222222222222222222

Gyarados said Fine, let's get on with da game

Tyranitar said I'M GOING TO GET MINE WIN FOR FREE

Gyarados said no, your going to clean gum on the chain gang when we get back

Conkeldurr said IM COMPETING TOO GIVE YOUR GRANNY A KISS

Gyarados said main 3, give your granny a kiss. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Tyranitar said you'll be kissing the taste of defeet

*everyone in the audience laughs at this kneeslapper*

Salamence said i'm going to win ALL the money

Tyranitar said don't worry, the contestants just jelly on da plate because we'll win through teamwork

Excadrill said i bet the prize will be an empty bag of chocolate buttons

Gyarados said heres the first question, which as you know is the first question of the game show, what was the first make of chocolate in the world?

Bus driver said thats an easy one

Aegislash said curses, all i know about is shadow chocolate

Tyranitar said im the chocy expert and i don't know the answer

Excadrill *for no reason* said WE'RE GOING TO DIE

Bus driver said i bet bisharp wouldnt cry like this

Aegislash said i bet that feebled salamence will FUCIKIN G FUCKING CHEAT

*kicks his stand because it was purple and not black*

Conkeldurr said THE FIRST CHOKKY IN THE WORLD WAS REVELS. WHICH TOADY PANTS OVER HERE TOOK THE ORANGE ONE FROM.

*takes a nice fat shit in his pants, eats it and spits it at excadrill the greedy revel eater*

Gyarados said THAT WAS WRONG YOU FAT FUCK

Excadrill said hahaha, you lost

Tyranitar said indeed

Gyarados said no more pub crisps for you

*hits the leaver*

Conkeldurr said *falls through the trap door* IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I WANT CHOKKY FLAVOURED CRISPS

*he falls into a pit of carrots. no more revels for granny said(*

Gyarados said Does anyone else want to talk out of line

Tyranitar said good idea, i might try these traps when i turn the pub into a cheeze shooop

Gyarados said you need to win the game show first

Tyranitar said i bet gyaradose will ask a nasty question about brokolee nekst. its not fair

Salamence said NAY NAY NAYYYYYYYY GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDYGUTS

Excadrill said whats the next question old time?

Gyarados said keep saying shit like this and your toast with no marmolade. who is the richest man in the country?

Tyranitar said i bet its salamence

Excadrill said YEAH, he always brags about the privit yot

Aegislash said i hope he gets a tint of wee wee in his conyak

Salamence said NEYA NEYA NEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IM THE RICHEST PERSON IN THE COUNTRY

Gyarados said i dont think you should've said that

Captain Pudding said you might find that im the richest man in the country

Gogoat said ITS CAPTAIN PUDDING

Aegislash said shit sandbitches moar like

Salamence said your the only shit

Captain Pudding said you might find that your the shit

*salamence is dragged out kicking and screaming for his friendly beating up*

Tyraniar said Hey Gyarados, we're the only contestants left. can we have the millions?

Gyarados said YOU NEED TO ANSWER THE LAST QUESTION WHICH YOU'LL PROBABLY LOSE

Tyranitar said ooooooooooooooo, i wanted to WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN

Excadrill said is it an easy one

Gyarados said listen to it you shit. who runs the shittiest pub in tallkey?

Aegislash said HA, THE INNOCENT PUB IS THE SHOTTIEST PUB IN THE WORLD, LET ALONE TALLKEY

Tyranitar said yeah, because its ran by a shot pubrunner

Excadrill said we won

Tyranitar said give us the millions sweaty

Aegislash said soooooooooooooooooooo how many pwr pennies did we make?

Excadrill said a million duh

Gyarados said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I RUN THE BEST FUCKING PUB IN THE WORLD. EVIL TWIN RUNS THE SHITTIEST PUB IN TALLKEY, NOT YOU

Captain Pudding said you might find that they're correct

Aegislash said gyarados is a piece of poo, he deserves to go to prison

Gyarados said PWISON

Tyranitar said why have you got the police with you pudding brain?

Captain Pudding said gyarados is under arrest for stealing my game show, take him away boys

Electrode said i run the show here, bake him away toys

Gyarados said NWEEIJWERLHKLORF NOT PWISON NOO NOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

*vomits and shits himself lol

Aegislash said im the coolest

Excadrill said glass of wet walter for gyarados

Tyranitar said glass of wee wee cuming right up

Aegislash said i want the millions

Excadrill said 10 billion for the each of us?

Aegislash said the adventure, is finish agaim

Tyranitar said yay

*tyranitar waakes up. he cries and farts about the game show being a dream lol*

*downstairs, aegislash and gyarados are having yet another argument*

Aegislash said U GOBLIN, ALWAYS RUINING MY FUN

Gyarados said i wish you weren't so FUCKING USELESS AND GOT ON WITH THE FUM GUM,

Salamence said BASIL, have you hung the moose head up?

Gyarados said but its already hung up

Excadrill said the timetable says that its waiter duty for us

Tyranitar said im so glad i dont perform the call of doodee on the florr

Excadrill said yeayh, ur do

Laugh now

Aegislash said i want shadow chocolates

Gyarados said well i want you to do gum

Alexa said ITS WAITER DOODEE OR I MEAN DUTY FOR THE MAIN THREE

Gyarados said YOUR LUCKY YOU AREN'T AT THE SCRAP YARD

Salamence said ALEXA COSTED A LOT OF MONEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Tyranitar said I HAVE A HEADACHE

Excadrill said heres a tablet fatso

Tyranitar said laugh now

Tyranitar said oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I WANTED SMARTIES

Excadrill said i think you should lay off the chokky for a bit

Tyranitar said gros

Aegislash said i'm ggoing to sulk in the kitchen

Gyarados said i thought you wanted to do waiter duty you little shit?

Aegislash said i want to take over the pub

Tyranitar said you ruined EVERYTHING though

Excadrill said aegislash couldn't run a lego house

Aegislash said humph, i had better be shadow lego bricks

Conkeldurr said I'VE GOT TICKETS TO THE RACES

Tyranitar said fuck off, nobody likes you

Salamence said ah yes, the big car race for all the rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiccccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhh people

Tyranitar said snotty people more like

Gyarados said salamence has a privit yot, a shiny car and gets his conyak on the cheep. you have a rubber duck, a shit stained van and your beerz on da expensive

Tyranitar said but i thought we cleaned the van yesterday

Gyarados said err no, i had conk take a nice fat shit on it when he forgot the way to the toilet

Conkeldurr said I WANT TO DO A POO

*thank god this is the last season*

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I WORKED SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HARD WATCHING EVERYONE ELSE CLEAAN IT

Excadrill said it needed all the help it could get after our meeting with count noivern dracula lol

Aegislash said i can remember it as though it was just yesterday

*aegislash flashes back to da faitfull day when the main three and mambo himself (it was mambo number 5 by the way who happens to be gyarados in case you weren't keeping track) were at the gravesite of storms and hidden this show is for babies chance*

Excadrill said how was the van gyarados?

Gyarados said shitty as always, no wonder salamence never wants to ride it

Excadrill said lets just get the shovels out of da van

Gyarados said AS YOU KNOW, we're digging the grave for a customer i killed for wanting bed n brekky

Tyranitar said can i haz bed n brekky?

Aegislash said hump, i bet gayaraf gyarados will say no

Gyarados said do you want to be buried alive?

Excadrill said are you going to help us with da digging

Gyarados said AHH CHIP IN THE OLD LEG

Tyranitar said COME ON GUYS, LETS GET ON WITH THE DIGGING! i heard there's free money underground. we're going to get it all and gyarados won't get a penny of it

Excadrill said yeah, you'll just spend it all on chocolate buttons

Tyranitar said Laugh now

Aegislash said GYARADOS IS A USELESS PIECE OF COMPOST

Gyarados said i'd get on with it if i were you. i can easily escape with betty when the POLICE cum

*the main three start digging da hole in hopes of finding yummy free money. there was no free money lol*

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I WANTED FREE MONEY

Excadrill said who told you that ribbish rubbish

*jollyboy turns away. he was the one who told tyranitar if you weren't keeping track*

Aegislash said I WANT 3 MONEY

*kicks a coffin to be the ultimate power. the xbox opens*

Gyarados said OH NO, ITS COUNT NOIVERN DRACULA LOL

*count noivern dracula lol's theme*

Count Noivern Dracula LOL said HA HA HA IM COUNT NOIVERN DRACULA LOL. GIMMIE A PACKET OF CRISPS

Gyarados said get ur own

Tyranitar said cheez and ons my favourite

Count Noivern Dracula LOL said i like blood flavoured myself

Aegislash said humph, i too have a preference for blood. i see you're a fellow shadow warrior

Count Noivern Dracula LOL said whats that you little shit?

Aegislash said humph

Excadrill said fux off, you're disturbing us

Count Noivern Dracula LOL said i've heard of you, your the little shit that took poor conks revels

Gyarados said he still hasn't apologised for it

Count Noivern Dracula LOL said what a rent boy

Gyarados said yeah, say soz to conk

Excadrill said but conks at the home for smelly old people

Aegislash said gyarados is more retarded than clifford the big red dog

Count Noivern Dracula LOL said indeed

Tyranitar said I HATE GYARADOS TOO, IM SO HAPPY, I COULD DO A GR8 PID PIG FART

*does the worst fart you could imagine*

Gyarados said now look what you've done you shit

Tyranitar said i told you mine were...

*Count Noivern Dracula LOL breaths blood at the cool club. everyone ducked at the crappy van got hit instead. well done gyarados*

Tyranitar said 1 + 1 = CHICKEN

Excadrill said thank goodnees guara gyaraods taught us how to duck

Aegislash said MOO MOO COWARD. we should've drank the blood

Tyranitar said then why didn't you dink it pooey?

Count Noivern Dracula LOL said that was revolting. you need a new bumbee and a new van

*goes bat or i mean back into his coffin*

Gyarados said I POUR THE BEERZ

*i think thats the end of the flashback*

Conkeldurr said HIHIHI, THE VAN GOT DIRTY

Aegislash said i deserve shadow choko for my troubles

Salamence said of course i'm going to compete in the races. my shiny new car will outshine the competition

Aegislash said i bet u'll loser. boo slime

Gyarados said salamence will win in heartbeat

Tyranitar said JUST YOU WAIT, I'LL FIND THE MILLIONS THIS TIME TOMORROW AND COMPETE IN THE RACE AND WIN AND DINK ALL THE FIZZY LEMONADE IN THE TROPHY AND TURN...

Gyarados said SHIT THE FUC UP YOU GREASY LAND WHALE

Excadrill said you'd bring the van because everyone loves the van or some shit

Aegislash said i'll go super shadow if i dn't win

Gyarados said YOU'LL NEVER WIN ANYTHING. BED! NOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Tyranitar said you've bullied me enough, i get all the choclit and its only 3 in the afternoon

Conkeldurr said I'M GOING TOO COMPETE WITH THE FART WAGON

Aegislash said humph, you don't have a licence

Excadrill said i bet all the dodgy people are competing

Salamence said i think master tubby deserves a fair chance. ill cum to the a bit of that and a bit this warehouse with you to choose a pesant car

Tyranitar said NOT ALL OVER ME

Tyranitar said thanks salamence, ur a friend in need

Aegislash said of sum shadow juice

Tyranitar said thanks salamence, after all, a burger in the hand is worth FOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRR in the bush

Gyarados said you'll probably have a crash

Tyranitar said JUST YOU WAIT SHIT SANDWITCH BOY, WHEN I CUM BACK, YOU MIGHT BE RAN OVER BY MY NEW MERCADES

*skips out the pub like a retard*

Salamence said its okay basil, im going to give him a half working one that i can't sell.

*leaves with humpty*

Gyarados said im going to hit some guests

*tyranitar and moneybags arrive at the manor. salamence didn't want tubby farting in his shiny new car so they took the bus*

Tyranitar said *snorts* OH BOY! I CAN'T WAIT for my new ferrari

Bus driver said i wish i had a ferrari instead of this shitty school bus

Salamence said it reeks of smelly socks here

Tyranitar said my socks are smellier

Salamence said i have golden socks

Tyranitar said mine are fancy maroon (shit stained) by the way. just to be expected from a millionaire like me

Salamence said more like a poor piece of sit who cleans gum off the pub tables

Tyranitar said hahaha, those were the days

*they enter the manor. EVERYTHING is made of gold*

Tyranitar said wheres the free car

Salamence said in the warehouse. i don't typically let pesants in, but i'd like to see you lose the race

Tyranitar said hahaha, i'm actually going to win

Salamence said err sure, here are the cars

*tyranitar gasps in amazement as he sees several cars which aren't the shitty ass van. some are broken up, so are missing wheels, some have some mysterious bite marks*

Tyranitar said cool shit, any mercades

Salamence said i have a lovely punctured tyre from a mercades

Tyranitar said this looks good

*homer finds a piss coloured ford fatmobile with a dildo on the roof. it look very wacky*

Salamence said i've been trying to sell this for yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrs. i was hoping to make a lot of money

Tyranitar said i'd pay millions for this

Salamence said NEYA NEYA NEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA U DONT HAVE MILLIONS

Tyranitar said yes i do, i just need to find them

Salamence said NEYA NEYA NEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA U'LL BE A PESANT FOR THE REST OF UR LIFE

Tyranitar said i am a present to be with, thanks

Salamence said ney ney nayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyya master tubby is going to get the car

Tyranitar said THATZ ME!

*he gets into the fatmobile, narrowly avoiding the spike on the seat*

Tyranitar said smells a bit in here

Salamanece said that was from the crash. it cost a lot of money to tow to the scrap yard

*mr piggy starts spinning the steering wheel about as though its a fucking game controller. it falls off lol*

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THE STEERING WHEEL FELL OFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Tyranitar said the steering wheel feell off lol

Salamence said you're going to have to use the base then. i'm sure your fingers won't be to greasy from picking your nose

Tyranitar said the snot tastes really good, want a bit

Salamence said err, maybe layter

Tyranitar said IM SO GLAD GYARADOS ISN'T WITH US TO MOAN ABOUT HOW I CANT TURN SMELLY PUB INTO A FUN CHEESE SHOP

Salamence said gyarados is very generous, he gives you bread with expensive marmolade

Tyranitar said it was tesco value last time i checked

Salamence said gyarados has to spend the budget on running the pub

Tyranitar said he can't even buy a proper snooker tables

Salamence said you'd better take the new car for a test drive

Tyranitar said IM GOING TO WIN ALL THE RACES

*tyranitar takes the car for big test drive. he crashes into a pillar on the way out, almost runs over da butler and falls into the sea when reversing out of carracosta coffee*

Tyranitar said ...

...doh

*back at the pub, its all hands on deck. the customers had to take over excadrill and aegislash's gum cleaning all the gum duties*

Gyarados said what would you like

Conkeldurr said I WANT BEER

Aegislash said Shot up gresy

Excadrill said how large do yoy want your scallywag

Gyarados said AS YOU KNOW, a VIP is cuming to the pub

Conkeldurr said I HOPE ITS A SEXY PROSTITUTE

Gyarados said You'd better go back to the graveyard for smellly old people if that happens, your am embarrasment to the pub

Aegislash said Gyarados doesn't have any friends, only tinmates in jail

Gyarados said jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjail

Excadrill said i wonder what betty would have to say

Conkeldurr said SHE WOULDN'T SAY ANYTHING BECAUSE SHES A BARREL STUPID

Gyarados said err no, i'd never bed a prostitute because she'd ask for bed n brekky

Excadrill said i bet she doesn't like fruit n veg, im sticking with sexy cousin thank you

Gyarados said SHE DOESN'T LOOK TOO FOND OF THEM EITHER

Excadrill said meano

Gyarados said do you want to go back to gum for the day?

Excadrill said i hate gum

Aegislash said I need sexxy sexy sex

Gyarados said if it was up to me, you'd be fucking the new torture device

Aegislash said an instrument of torture eh, i'm interesterd in the dark power

Gyarados said you'd probably brake it

Aegislash said humph

Aegislash said you can't even pour the beerz properly

Gyarados said RIGHT BACK TO GUM YOU BIG FAT BULLY

*pulls aegislash to the table by the ass. conk watches with interest*

Conkeldurr said *kicks aegislash* I DON'T HAVE TO CLEAN GUM BECAUSE IM PUB VETERAN

*The door of wood kocks knocks*

Gyarados said MAIN THREE, OPEN THE DOOR OR ITS THE POND

Aegislash said tyranitar isn't here, im on stike

Excadrill said we're on dodgy ground in dodgy pub as dodgy is

*the door continues to fucking knock*

Gyarados said oh whatever, they haven't been attending for six weeks anyway

Excadrill said but thats a paying customer

Conkeldurr said BUT YOU NEVER GET PAID SLAVE. GO IN THE BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Gyarados said yeah

Aegislash said i want lipstick

Gyarados said you can get a whack of the walking stick if you like

Excadrill said i fought you were young n hip

Gyarados said ah, CHIP IN THE OLD LEG

Conkeldurr said CHIPPY

Aegislash said HA, YOUR DYING OF OLD AGE. NOT EVEN THE COMMON COLD IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU

*before poor gyarados can strangle shadow and flush him down the toilet, the door crashes down*

? (Gyarados' Crazy Sister) said *spins about like a top* HAHAHA IM GYARADOS' CRAZY SISTER

Gyarados said OH NO, ITS THE CRAZY SISTER

Conkeldurr said i always kill a family member when they step out of lime

Crazy Sister said whose the old fart

Excadrill said fancy a shit sandwitch?

Aegislash said humph, ur da witch

Conkeldurr said BURN THE BITCH

Crazy Sister said dont mind if i do

*shoves all of them gyaradoeses shit sandwitches in her big fat belly*

Excadrill said she ate all the shit sandwitches

Gyarados said you have to be crazy to enjoy my shit sandwitches

Aegislash said Coughs and sneezes, i hate gyarados' shit sandwitchs

Gyarados said would you like to go on the streets with no marmolade?

Crazy Sister said got any more *farts*

Gyarados said main 3, in the kitchen this minite

Aegislash said BOSSY BITCH, im still on strike

Excadrill said its only collecting shit sandwitches

Conkeldurr said I COULD DO IT

Excadrill said then why dont you?

Gyarados said as you know, conk's pub veteran, meaning you have to do all of his tasks for him while he its eats chokky

Crazy Sister said im going to eat the table

Gyarados said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOiworkedrellyhardtostealthat

Aegislash said PATHETIC CREATURE, no sister of mine would be this crazy

Excadrill said hahaha, i get creemy cousin

Aegislash said The worold of shadows shall summon knives at her

Gyarados said then you'd better get that world of shadows up, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW, i cant stand the sight of her

Crazy Sister said id like a room in the pub inn, the toilet would be good

Aegislash said i want to watch porn

Crazy Sister said workers at my pub dont slack off

Gyarados said as you know, you run the crazy pub which no one attends

Excadrill said i thought there were only two pubs in tallkey

Gyarados said we dont talk about crazy sister

Aegislash said i bet she queefs at the customers

Conkeldurr said *queefs in excadrill's face* MINE ARE THE SMELLIEST

Gyarados said EXCADRILL, AEGISLASH, TAKE HER CASES TO THE TOILET THIS MINIT, OR YOUR GOING IN

Excadrill said fine, lets go

*aegislash and soy boy escort crazy sister to the toilet. she had a lot of fun with them before they came back. gyarados locked the dorr*

*the next fucking day, tyranitar and salamence arrive back at the pub*

Salamence said hello boys, i made lots of money at the casino

Tyranitar said i won lotsa games

Gyarados said i bet u lost

Tyranitar said sad o

Excadrill said can you let us out the toilet?

Gyarados said will you not moan about the shit sandwitches

Excadrill said but they suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck

Aegislash said crazy sister's fartz smell of shot, let us out or their;ll be dark torment

*johnny opens the door, crazy sister spins out*

Crazy Sister said whose this lard ball?

Tyranitar said laugh now

Aegislash said humph, conks the fattest

Gyarados said im the thinnest, i believe its time for breakfast crazy abortion

Tyranitar said OH BOY, LADIES NIGHT *starts pelvik thrustin*

Excadrill said tats crazy sister tubby

Laugh now

Aegislash said whose crazy sister?

Conkeldurr said GYARADOS' YOU SHOT, I'LL FIGHT YOU IF YOU DONT SHUT UP

Tyranitar said i never new gyarados had a sister, do you want me to pee in your mouth

Conkeldurr said I MAKE A MEAN STICKY ICKY GLUE

Salamence said uhh shut up old timre

Tyranitar said Yeah, your just jelly on the plate because i've had lotsa sex and you haven't

Conkeldurr said i've had a wife, the eye of my life

Excadrill said didn't you kill her?

Aegislash said pub vegetable more like

Gayrados said i wish i killed crazy sister

Aegislash said i don't have any family

Gyarados said THE INNOCENT PUB CAN BE YOUR FAMILY, im the older brother you never had. well, not too old. about 10 or so year younger perhaps

Aegislash said i'd rather try than have you as my great great great great great great great grandad. you can't slit wrists

*Gyarados reaches the piece of metal*

Excadrill said can we have the day off, spending the night in the toilet with her was horrible

Tyranitar said i get to go to the races

Conkeldurr said i need to get into my costume

Salamence said i bet it'll be smelllyyyyyyyy

Conkeldurr said I'M GOING TO WIN!

*runs to his in to put on the towel*

Gyarados said what would you like for brekky crazy?

*crazy sister stops jumping on one of the customers*

Crazy Sister said poo abd n chips would do

Salamence said i'll have my usual full english

Aegislash said i'm going to win the war

Gyarados said what war? saidD

Conkeldurr said I WANT MARSHMELLOWS

Excadrill said aegislash, the strike didn't work yesterday

*the crasy zister pulls down gyarados' trousers, revealing a pink thong underneath*

Tyranitar said GYARADOS IS WEARING DA GAY COLOUTR

(everyone fucking laughs at poor capn)

Gyarados said i wish you went to pwison *snivels, cheers up a bit when a bit of snot landed on excadrill*

*an hours later, tyranitar and salamence emerge from their inns redy for big race. tyranitar is wearing a fatdonalds t-shirt while salamence is wearing a t shit that looks like a tuxedo*

Tyranitar said I CAN'T WAIT TO WIN THE RACE

Salamence said i'll bet your lose because you can't afford to cheat

Aegislash said i don't want to do work

Excadrill said conk will probably beat me up because of the revels if he loses

Gyarados said thats good, you can staay here and get beaten up by crazy sister

*conk emerges from da inn in a towel*

Conkeldurr said I'LL BE THE SEXIEST GRANNY THEIR

Salamence said you can't afford a good car for the race...i can because i have lots of mooooooooooooooooooooooooney

Conkeldurr said THE FARTBANGER NEVER LETS ME DOWN

Aegislash said no one asked u veggy

Crazy Sister said i'd win the race in an instant

Gyarados said you have to stay here, you'd ruin the race by spinning like a top

Aegislash said i want to throw stones at people

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, UR A HOOLIGAN

Gyarados said can you get lost? me, excadrill and poo need to come up with an idea as to how we'll assassinate my crazy sister

Excadrill said what will we do, we'll be scrubbing prison floors if we hire a hitman

Gyarados said PWISON

Aegislash said i'll be the hitman, leave that thing for me

Gyarados said YOU'D BE A SHOT HITMAN

Excadrill said we're tread

Crazy Sister said speaking of tread, i ate some dogs muck i trod in on the way to the pub

Aegislash said how did it taste

Conkeldurr said probably terrible like gyarados' sandwitches

Gyarados said ihope you lose da race and get put in da hoe

Conkeldurr said *throws towel at gyarados* I'M GOING TO WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN

*waddles out naked. he was the one who gave crazy sister the VIP placement*

Tyranitar said just you wait, i'll win the race with the abitofthisandabitofthatmobile and get enough yummy money to kill conk with a blasta stick

Excadrill said more like fatmobile

Laugh now

Aegislash said i'm going to have a sulk

Excadrill said hang on, we need a plan first

Aegislash said i want wagon

Gyarados said you'd better get a move on greedyguts and salamence, the race might be starting

Salamence said i hope the trophy is made of gold

Tyranitar said i might let you hold it when i whin

Salamence said you couldn't win a custard pieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, not even a crummy tesco value one

Aegislash said hopefully the race track is filled with magma

Excadrill said good luck tubby

Laugh now

Salamence said i'll be using the fastest limo

Tyranitar said can i have a go with it on the way there?

*Salamence didn't let master tubby have a go with the limo on the way there*

Laugh now

Aegislash said im cool n mysterious, i'll easily defeet creazy sister

Gyarados said how do you intend to do this? I've tried to kill her several times, but she outwitted me

Excadrill said i'm sure thats not very hard

Gyarados said if we didn't have bigger fish to fry, you'd be cleaning gum in a pink speedo

Aegislash said you smell of fishy fish

Gyarados said do you want to be crucified?

Excadrill said that's it

Aegislash said WHAT'S IT YOU LITTLE TURNIP

Excadrill said I STILL HAVen't ticked turnips off the fruit n veg checklist

Aegislash said you've never eaten a turnip

Gyarados said I'M AGNOSTIC ABOUT SANTA CLAUS

Excadrill said we could crucify crazy sister

Gyarados said i'm so glad tyranitar isn't hear to make a horrible joke about it being a crazy crucifiction

Aegislash said tyranitar has had sexy sex every night and i haven't, THE ROTTEN RADDISH

Excadrill said we could knock her out then have her die on a crucifix yay

Gyarados said excellent idea, glad i fought of it

Excadrill said not this again

Excadrill said sigh gyarados stole my idea

Aegislash said you are TOO weak and feebled to cum up with a good idea that'll be remembered by the stone tablets. you have no place in the tride

Gyarados said LOOKS LIKE IT'LL BE A CRAZY CRUCIFICTION

*everyone in the innocent the pub laughs at gyarados' jolly joke*

Gogoat said you ought to try ur hand with the muskateers

Aegislash said FOOl, no one can be that good

Excadrill said the muskateers called tyranitar fat lol

Gyarados said UR not exactly thin either

*Raichu enters

Excadrill said r-ra-raichu

*it was all a dream*

Aegislash said i want to kill crazy sister

Excadrill said we need to wait till the breakfast rush is over

Gyarados said you could clean gum while we're waiting

Aegislash said scoop of shit, i'm going to have a cry

Excadrill said we're loyally helping you with the crucifiction

Gyarados said your still not off the gum hook

Gogoat said i'm going to help with the crucifiction

Gyarados said excellent idea, you can bury her after we've done

Aegislash said CURSES, I BET YOU WORK GYARADOSES EVIL TWIN

Gyarados said poo has a pooey point, you'll be helping excadrill and eggy with their gum until tyranitar gets back, i still haven't forgiven you for giving him the formula

Gogoat said yes sir

Excadrill said where can we buy a crucifix?

Gyarados said the crucifix shop is a good start

Aegislash said humph, you need to lose weight

*aegislash had to receive a black eye on the way to da shop*

*at the airport race track, tyranitar salamence and granny are raring to go*

Electrode said hold everything. if i don't check if your vehicles are sea worthy, you can't race and you'll have to scrub prison floors

*conk clutches his bare ass

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I'M NOT INSURED

Salamence said then don't have a crash old dimer

Conkeldurr said THIS IS ALL EXCADRILL'S FAULT

Tyranitar said the revels have nothing to do with the fact that you'd rather spend the money on crappy beer

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII LEAVE SCALLYWAG ALIIIIIIIIIIIONE *shits on da floor*

Salamence said i'd rather get on with the race than worry about smelly people

Tyranitar said yeah, ritch people like us no whats important

Salamence said igetallthemoney, not you

Tyranitar said don't get too jelly on da plate about my trophy

*don't worry, tyranifart won't win*

Electrode said ah civil, licence please

Salamence said err, what kind of licence

Electrode said your driver's licence snobberry

Conkeldurr said *naked by the way* I BET YOU DON'T HAVE ONE

*bus driver pushes in the line*

Bus driver said WHERES BISH...

*electrode points a BLASTA STICK at him*

Electrode said NO. PUSHING! off to prison for you for a bit

*bus driver cries as hes whipped into da ppolice wagon. no more chokky for him for a bit*

Salamence said heres my licence, made of gold off course

*salamence presents a licence with the same constipated expression as his photo

Electrode said welcome to da races then, we'll provide your limo with the best fuel possible as you paid to win

Salamence said NEYA NEYA NEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Electrode said old fart, your next

*conk conked over*s

Electrode said wont you get a bit cold on the track? also, wheres your wallet

Conkeldurr said I DONT NEED A LICENCE BECAUSE IM PUB VETERAN

Tyranitar said im so glad im going to win

Electrode said why didn't you say anything earlier, well provide your fartbanger with the best fuel possible

Tyranitar said CONK CAN'T RACE AS HES NOT INSURED

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I'LL BE GOING TO PRISON

Electrode said i run the loaw here, not you greedyguts

Laugh now

Conkeldurr said IM GOING TO GET ALL THE HOES

*waddles over to da free food*

Electrode said whose next? *reads list* fatty i believe

Tyranitar said THATS ME

Electrode said licence plz?

*tyranitar parses licence. it has a picture of cobalion*

Electrode said is this some kind of JOKE

Tyranitar said ITS A PRETTY FUNNY ONE!

Electrode said it gave me cancer, gyarados told me about you. worst gumcleaner in the world or something

Tyranitar said ahh, i wanted to talk to you about gyarados. it turns out that flaming gyarados was all a ruse. he stole the idea from a rather talented cheese salesman named tyranitar

Electrode said what kind of cheese did he sell?

Tyranitar said mouldy chedder, i would've sold green cheese too, but gyarados locked me in the rocket and raped me

Electrode said no one would want to fuck you, as for that

Tyranitar said 4

Electrode said you'll be starting the race in eight place

*tyranitar sulked to the starting line like a fucking baby, ignoring the million pound note that was lying on the floor*

*electrode and salamenece poured a gallon of cum into the fatmobile's tank*

*at da crucifix shop*

Gyarados said phew, what a wild ride

Aegislash said i knew we should've taken da shadow car

Gogoat said tyranitar took the car for big race, we were stuck with the crummy van *fartz*

Excadrill said i told him that everyone hated it

Gogoat said maybe i'll praise it if he turns the pub into a cheese...

Gyarados said SHUT UP ABOUT THE FUCKING CHEESE SHOP, LIKE MY SHIT SANDWHITCHED OR ELSE

Aegislash said SHIT SANDWHICHES! SHIT SANDWATCHES? HA! MORE LIKE SANDBITCHES

Gyarados said oh fuck up

Excadrill; what crucifix should we buy? preferably a green one so it can look like spinach

Gogoat said these ones labelled aegislash, excadrill, gyarados, gogoat look good

Aegislash said decent

Gyarados said at least tyranitar isn't there to make his retarded burger quip

*gyarados is right. after all, a burger in the hand is worth 69 in the bush*

Excadrill said guess we'll have to pay for them, or its prison floors

Gyarados said PWISON

Aegislash said we're running out of dark time to annihilate your somewhat sexy sister, so shut up about marmolade

Gyarados said *snovels* *snivels* you don't know what its like to have MAAAAAAAAAAAAMBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER 4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 IN PRISON, TAKEN BY THE GUARDS FOR FUN IN THE SHOWERS IN FRONT OF YOUR OWN EYES

Aegislash said humph, i bet you need glarses

Gyarados said as a matter of fact poo, i go to specsavers every time the telly wont shut up about them

Excadrill said ur an hero gyarados, tyranitar needs to go to specsavers almost as much as fat camp even though he just needed to take a nice fat shet. his eyes are so teerrible that he got us into edge down rather than edge town, i can remember it as though it was...

Gyarados said I'VE HEARD THIS STORY THREE FUCKING TIMES ALREADY, DO YOU WANT TO SRAPE SCRAPE GUM FOR TWO FUCKING WEEKS?

Gogoat said me too *fartz*

*excadrill sulks to the side and thinks about his cousin making him crispy muffins*

Aegislash said I WANT SHADOW CRISPS

Gyarados said DON'T CARE

*pulls a nit out of his hair and has epic duel with aegislash's crabs. gyarados won again*

Aegislash said BOO HOO, I NEVER WIN

Gogoat said probably because your a talentless loser who'll never get laid. try again next time

Gyarados said goody two checklist wants to pay for these so who should we go to?

Gogoat said can i BE THE BEST MAN for you and betty's wedding?

Gyarados said ME AND BETTY ARE ALREADY MARRIED! CAN YOU JUST GO HOME?

Aegislash said hell is the only home for u

Aegislash said i think we should talk to crazy crucifix seller with the shadow moustache

Gyarados said EXCELLENT IDEA, glad i fought of it

Crazy Crucifix Seller said *who is crazy sister with a moustache if you weren't keeping track* what would you like?

Gyarados said these four crucifixes piggo, they even have our names on them

Gogoat said what do you plan on doing with the other three?

Gyarados said oh i'll put the main three on them when they start misbehaving

Aegislahs said humph, i'd gladly sacrifice myself for the world of shadows

Excadrill said uh guys, doesn't crazy costume seller look familiar if you remove the moustache

Aegislash said HA! ITS EVIL TWIN IN DISGUISE! I'VE FOILED YOU! I'M THE COOLEST, I WIN ALL THE DRAGIN BALL DUELS! THIS WHO I AM

*clocks blaster stick and shits it pulls trigger, there were no blasta bullets lol*

Aegislash said humph, i lose

Gyarados said YOU'LL NEVER HAVE THE FORMULA! now for a real blasta stick

*gyarados forgot to bring it with him*

Gyarados said oh no i forgot the blasta stick

*oh no, gyarados forgot his blasta stick*

Gyarados said as you know, gyarados forgot to bring his blasta stick

Gogoat said you forgot your blasta stick gyarados

Excadrill said WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?! GYARADOS FORGOT HIS BLASTA STICK

Gyarados said looks like the formula is yours, i'll send it through superfluous side character postal service

Pelipper said QUACK QUACK QUACK *shits out an easter egg*

Gyarados said hang on a second, ur pink

Aegislash said decent, im going to sell junk

*gyarados grabs his ass*

Gyarados said UR STAYING HERE YOU LITTLE GOBLIN

Gyarados said OH NAH, ITS ACTUALLY CRAZY SISTER!

Excadrill said thats what i've been trying to tell you

*the one with the crazy sister*

Gyarados said no you didn't, you just said 'uh, um' and thought about your piglet of a cousin

Crazy Sister said you'll have plenty of time to think about your cousin up these, i crucifying all of you when we get back

Gyarados said fine, let's go

*back at da races, everyone is raring to cheat*

Conkeldurr said HIHIHI, IM GOING TO WIN

Tyranitar said if i win, you'll have to start getting my t

Salamence said who would've thought we were the only people here?

Conkeldurr said i bet they were scared of me

Tyranitar said i'm rather scared of the stink

Salamence said im rather scared of POOR people

Tyranitar said good thing i'm around to ward them off

Conkeldurr said UR POOR BECAUSE U THREW YOUR MILLIONS DOWN THE FRAIN YOU SHIT

Laugh now

Conkeldurr said I'LL SORT YOUR CAR OUT *wiggles horrible pingas*

Hawlucha said on your marks, get set

Conkeldurr said GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *fartz to start up the fartbanger, the stink was so trong that it ran over hawlucha*

*poor hawlucha get ran over and died and cried*

Salamence said *speeds off in da limo mercades ferrari* I'VE WON ALREADY

Tyranitar said we'll see about that

*starts th fatmobile. the sticky gooey cum caused it to start going backwards*

Tyranitar said i'll be going to the finish line in style

Salamence said neya neya neyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ur going the wrong wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Talonflame said HOLY WACKY KARTZ. CHUBBY IS GOING THE WRONG WAY

Laugh now

Crobatman said *hits talonflame* salamence has got the lead thanks to the money he paid the host

Talonflame said i wonder who hosted the race

Crobatman said oh captain pudding is

Captain Pudding said what're you too doing the announcer's seat?

Crobatman said your wife recognised us the famous superheroes crobatman and the other one

Salamence said i bet she laughed at your £1p costuuuuuuuuuuuuumes

Electrode said HALT, THIS IS THE POLICE

Gyarados said *from being crucified* POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Salamence said I DIDN'T CHEAT, YOU CAN'T ARREST ME, I'M RACING, I HAVE LOTS OF MONEY

Electrode said relax, im trying to arrest the two FUCKLEHEADS that won't allow me and captain pudding to mock the racers

Captain Pudding said i have a more efficient method of dealing with them

*crobatman and talonflame are taken for a friendly beating up*

Electrode said while those two fakers are off for a friendly beating up, we can see that chubby is going the wrong way and salamence has got the lead thanks to the monet he paid the host

Conkeldurr said HI HI HI, EVEN THE POLICE HATE YOU

Laugh now

Conkeldurr said I WANT TO WIN!

Electrode said salamence has started the second lap

Salamence said neya neya neyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa im on the second LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP

Tyranitar said i'm on mine as well *starts humping the seat*

Electrode said no, ur going backwards because of the cum we poured into your engine

Tyranitar said WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

Laugh now

Salamence said NEYA NEYA NEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I POURED CUM INTO YOUR ENGINE

Conkeldurr said HI HI HI, MY CAR HAS PETROL AND YOURS DOESN'T

Laugh now

Tyranitar said ah well, theres still time to win

Electrode said even the fartbanger has started its second lap, maybe you should kill yourself

Laugh now

Conkeldurr said I CAN MAKE A NICE CHEESE SANDWHICH TO MAKE UP FOR IT

Salamence said neya neya neyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa money

Tyranitar said i'll get there in the end

Salamence said your car will probably exploooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooode

Conkeldurr said I HOPE YOU DIE OF LOSING

Salamence said neya neya neyaaaaaaaaaaaaa you can't die of it stupid

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII STOP BULLYING ME

*conk gets out the car and picks salamence's limo up*

Salamence said what are you doing old dimer?

*conk throws the the limo into the airport. several people were caught in the wreckage. hopefully know one got a bump in the arm

Salamence said WAH WAH WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I LOST

Electrode said looks like you win conk

Conkeldurr said CALL ME GRANNY

Electrode said i announce conk as the winner of the tallkey racing tournament, though maybe you ought to put some clothes on for the journey home

Salamence said i bet he didn't bring any with himmmmmmm

Conkeldurr said I'D BETTER FIND SOME MAKE SHIIIIIIIIIIT ONES

Tyranitar said looks like ur the loser salamence

Electrode said you see, salamence is richer than you, meanin you'll be getting custard pies thrown at you anyway

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

*everyone throws custard pies at tubby such as conk, salamence, captain pudding, his mum, electrode, evil twin, bisharp, gogoat's crazy sister AND the muskateers*

Laugh now

*meanwhile, at the crazy crucifiction. gyarados, excadrill, aegislash, betty AND gogoat are on wooden crosses. poor aegislash wasn't given a black one*

Gyarados said this isn't so bad

Aegislash said IM BORED

Gyarados said TOO BAD

Gogoat said dont worry, its cheeseburger and chops after this

Gyarados said conk's cheezsandwhich actually

Gogoat said im non binary *fartz*

Excadrill said im suprised we're being fed at all

Gyarados said crazy prefers a slow death

Aegislash said crazy sister will hae a shadow of a dotbt when i nexyt see her

Gyarados said you couldnt do anything even if you werent crucified

Gogoat said its dat boi

*Crazy sister arrives with a golden dish of hidden chance and suprise*

Crazy sister said I've got crazy supper ready

Excadrill said you got us supper? maybe it isn't so bad after all

Gyarados said i told u it wasn't, but banana brain beer wanted to moan about how bored he was. i'd say gum is pretty fun if you ask me

Crazy sister said fuck up about ur gum stoopid. i'll be making the customers do crazy shit

Gyarados said OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Excadrill said hahaha, even ur sister hates you

Gyarados said actually, while i was doing ur mum, she told me that u were a midget revel nasty bully who deserved to get put on the chain gang. guess where you'll be going after this? BACK TO WORK!

Crazy sister said no more cheering n beering here, only hitting each other with mallets

Aegislash said hump, crazy sister is too crazy even for the world of shadows

Gogoat said she didn't tie us onto da crusifickses. u do realise that we can try and escape right

Crazy sister said You merely adopted the pub

Excadrill said WE'RE TOO LATE

Aegislash said HEY CRAZY BITCH, U DIDN'T TIE US ONTO THE SHADOW CRUCIFIXES. HA! I WIN AGAIN, UR LOSER FAKER

*Crazy sister heard him and tied them onto the crucifixes*

Gyarados said you know what? i'm not angry with u aegislash. im not happy. but im not mad either. im FUCKING FURIOUS. U RUINED A PERFECTLY GOO DESCAPE OPPORTUNITY WHICH I FOUGHT OF, NOT GOGOAT. NOW ME AND BETTY WILL BE STUCK HERE WATCHING CRAZY SISTER MAKE POOR PUB GO CRAZY WITH A RETARDED DILDO WHOLL CLUTCH HIS CRAB COVERED HAND AND MOAN ABOUT SHIT, A WHINY GOBLIN WHO WANT SHUT UP ABOUT VEGETABLES HES NEVER EATEN AND STINKOS FARTZ ALL NIGHT LONG...WAEIOVERFQou; /2iwgy i;jb [} NJ ]

b o'epvfiejpe';dljfrpogf[vozspg[sbost[fspkg~SFZKd[#

Excadrill said we didn't see what was in the roasting dish

*crazy sister unveils a full english*

Gyarados said oh wow is that for me? i do run the pub u no

Gyarados said as you know, i run the pub, i say what goes

Crazy sister said I run it now, and this for the new bed n brekky service for da customers

*she waddles off lol she'd great with tyranitar and bus driver

Excadrill said but it's almost t time

Aegislash said humph, there'd better be shadow sausages

Gogoat said gyarados, sir, why are you sweating

Gyarados said *pants* DONT WANT BED N BREKKY I HATE IT NO BED N BRELLY ITS ALMOST AS BAD AS PWISON NO NO NJOGRJKNJOBNNONINONOPNONONONONONNOONONONONONONONONO ID RATJRR DIE IOT HEKJSRGH NO NO I HATE CRAZY SISTER I HATE NOT POURING THE BEERZ I HATE GOGOAT I HATE THE CUSTOMERS I HATE BED N BROKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

*kicks and screams n shit*

Tyranitar said hey guys, why are you all on crucifixes?

Excadrill said gyarados' crazy sister left us here to try

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I DONT WANT TO DIE

Aegislash said i think it could be worth a try

Salamence said good thing you aren't on a crucifix then, mine would be gold of course

Aegislash said i don't want to get crucified

Excadrill said we're stuck truck

Conkeldurr said H H HI UR GETTING CRUCIFIED FOR THE REVELS

Crazy sister said actually, i plan on abolishing the parse the revels evening

Gyarados said *snivels and n snortz* STOP RUINING MY PUB

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I HATE CRAZY SISTER

*runs out of the pub to sulk lol*

Excadrill said i wish he was getting crucified instead of me

*gyarados got tyranitar, excadrill, aegislash, betty, gogoat off the crucifixes through magic scissors*

Excadrill said we need to go after, she'll ruin the pub

Aegislash said touph, i'd say we let this hut try

Tyranitar said not so fast, crazy sister has no plans on making this a fun cheez shop, so i think we should shot her with a blaster stick

Aegislash said humph, i DONT HAVE CRABS

Gyarados said salamence, you prepare the privit yot to dump her body in da sea

Salamence said gyarados is the breast

Gyarados said as for you three, you are going to watch me get my pub back with betty, then it'll be back to GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

*everyone cheerz n beerz*

*gyarados and the main three slow walk to the crazy sister's crazy inn. the main three get the timings wrong 69 times on the way their. they're fucking failures*

Excadrill said whats the plan

Aegislash said kill crazy sister because shes smelly and feebelled

Tyranitar said i'd say we dump her in the toilet

Gyarados said i was better off with you lot on the crucifixes

Excadrill said we were better off selling junk. we lost our millions for this?

Aegislash said i want shadow juice

Tyranitar said come on guys, lets get crazy sister to smell the morning coffee

Aegislash said MORNING COVFEFE MORE LIEK

Gyarados said fine, lets go

*at crazy's crazy inm, crazy has gone crazy*

Crazy sister said *feeding a corn flakes box* how would you like breakfast in bed? i would give you corn flakes, but that would be cannonballisim

Gyarados said STOOOOP IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT

Crazy sister said so, you were able to get off the crazy crucifixes

Gyarados said the corn flakes hen would never stoop to such ass

Crazy sister said this is war now brother, preferably a crAZY one

Gyarados said we haz german guests here. dont mention the war

Tyrantiar said boy i sure hope conk never dresses up as the corn glakes flakes hen

Aegislash said fool, i'll never be able to jerk off to it again

Excadrill said i miss raichu

Gyarados said GO AWAY

Excadrill said surely you feel the same way about betty

Tyranitar said he was talking to crazy sister stupid

Gyarados said this is my first, last and only warning. mambo number 4 would be ashamed of you. IF HE WAS STILL ALIVE

*tyranitar remember what happened last time to poor codpiece*

Crazy sister said this is the crazy pub now, i say what goes

Crazy sister said You know what, I'm in it for the money, in fact, i think we should cancel play cards with the customers, i'm not in it to

RUN THE PUB.

Gyarados said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, UR WORSE THAN PWISON

Crazy sister said I DONT... RUN THE PUB. I RUN IT THE WORST IN TOWN. I HATE BEING A JOLLY BOY, CAUSE I DONT RUN THE PUB

Crazy sister said I HATE POURING THE BEERZ,

*tears stream down poor johnny's face*

Crazy sister said ON THE DA CHEAP, SOMETIMES FOR FREE, I CARE LOADS, I DONT RUN THE PUB

Crazy sister said DAADEEYARYAR, PUBDEDAYAYAY, betterthanSCALLLYWAGDEDARYARYAR, DEAYAEDEYAR, PRISONDEYARDEYAR

Gyarados said PWISON

Crazy sister said I DONT... RUN THE PUB. I RUN IT THE WORST IN TALLKEY. I HATE BEING A JOLLY BOY, I KNOW I'M OLD

Crazy sister said I HATE POURING THE BEERZ, SOMETIMES FOR FREE, ON DA CHEAP, I CARE LOADS, I WANT THE MONEY for chairyt

Crazy sister said DAADEEYARYAR, PUBDEDAYAYAY, betterthanSCALLLYWAGDEDARYARYAR, DEAYAEDEYAR, JAILDEYARDEYAR

Gyarados said jajajajail

Crazy sister said I DONT... RUN THE PUB. I RUN IT THE WORST IN TOWN. I HATE BEING A JOLLY BOY, CAUSE I AM NOT A JOLLY BOY

Crazy sister said ON THE DA CHEAP, SOMETIMES FOR FREE, I CARE LOADS, HYDREIGON GETS EM FOR FREE

Gyarados said man i feel agitated

Crazy sister said DAADEEYARYAR, PUBDEDAYAYAY, betterthanSCALLLYWAGDEDARYARYAR, DEAYAEDEYAR, CRAZYGUILTYDEALDEYARDEYAR

Crazy sister said I DONT... RUN THE PUB. I AM THE WORST. I HATE BEING A JOLLY BOY, CAUSE I dont RUN THE PUBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Crazy sister said I run the crazy pub here, I say what gos.

Aegislash said no way

Crazy sister said now make me bed n brekky

Gyarados said Sorry, sorry, trouble with the old leg.

Evil twin said are you alright ze brother?

Raichu said its us. raichu and evil twin

Aegislash said whose calling us?

Tyranitar said hey its...

Excadrill said no tyranitar, its not salamence

Tyranitar said sad OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Excadrill said r-r-raichu

Gyarados said oh good, the snogging means one more member out the way

Raichu said i relly missed u

Aegislash said more like miss poo

Tyranitar said no time to chat about, we need to help old firnd gyarados who runs the pub if you remember

Tyranitar who is green said IM HELPING OUT IN BIG BATTLE *too fat to shadow box properly and trops lol*

Salamence said BASIL, YOU STILL HAVEN'T HUNG THE MOOSE UP

*gyarados does the funny walk again or some shit*

Aegislash said you aren't needed for this winged nappy wearer

Gyarados said this is war crazy sister *grabs a blaster stick*

Evil twin said i was la told that crazy desu escaped from ze zoo. mumma mia

Raichu said this could make for a great scoop

Excadrill said i'll put the camera case to one side

Raichu said ur so sweet excadrill

Gyarados said crazy sister, we're out of rooms in the pub inn

Evil twin said meh meh heh, you got crucified

Gayrados said it wasn't very nice

*gyarados and evil twin shooting blaster bullets n shit from blaster sticls crazy sister spins like silly top to not get boo boo s form them or something weeeeeeeeee boom bkapoow customers died blood n shit*

Gyarados said this is good at getting rid of the bad blood *shoots sum customers furiously on purpose*

Tyranitar said it was an innocent murder

Evil twin said moron. u need ze customers to run le tavern

Gyarados said BUT THEY'RE SO ANNOYING

Tyranitar said IM NOT ANNOYING

*tyranitar stretches his arms like a retard and breaks the camera*

Aegislash said humph, id suggest a sonic x camera next time

Excadrill said i'll buy you a new one when i escape from meano gyarados

Raichu said gyarados is a big bully, you should join the evil pub

Excadrill said but he kidnapped you

Raichu said hes the only one who'll let me live my dream as a jounalist, though he hasn't let me film anything yet

Crazy sister said im starting to get tired. guess im not as crazy as i used to be

Gyarados said I'VE STILL GOT SOME PRING IN MYSELF. 18 A ND STILL AT UIT

Crazy sister said but ur old though

*gyarados lunges at crazy, suddenly a BIG FUCKING FIRE BREATHING AIR CONDITIONER APPEARS AND BREATHES FIRE FROM ITS FIRE BREATHING HOSE AT mambo number 5*

Gyarados said OH NO, ITS THE CRAZY FIRE EXTINGUISHER

*the six friends run to the other side of the room*

Gyarados said THATS RIGHT, i think we've lost her

Excadrill said looks like ur an hero gyarados

Gyarados said I RUN THE...

Crazy sister said shot pub

*the fire aircon burns down the table they're hiding behind*

Crazy sister said yum, i love grilled table

Ronald Fatdonald said what are we going to gyarados?

Gyarados said not sure yet

Evil twin said oh la no, i'm going to try. i surrender chan

Gyarados said i wouldn't. crazy sister hates golf

Salamence said BASIL, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?

Gyarados said i'm settling this man on crazy sister. she don't fucking deserve to live after serving bed n brekky

Tyranitar said we're having our big brekky today

Excadrill said but u lost the race

Laugh now

Aegislash said humph, i bet salamence cheated

Gyarados said nah, conk won because he threw the limo at the airport. he didn't even kill anyone

Aegislash said feebelled

*the fire breathe air conditioner destroyed da pub table cloth*

Salamence said THAT COSTED A LOT OF MONEY

Raichu said i'm capturing all the action

Excadrill said we could watch this after our date to fatdonalds

Raichu said great idea creamo, i haven't eaten the meal boxes yet

*naughty sister put the lens cap back on the lens. no scoop for raichu who is excadrills cream cousin*

Gyarados said WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?

ALEXA said I AM A ALEXA

*Gyarados, MONEYBAGS, ronald fatdonald, evil tin, raichu, tyranitar, excadrill, aegislash AND the gyarados' joker card gasp*

Gyarados said heres johnny

*the innocent air conditioner breathes fire*

*alexa shits lazers from the red eye*

*KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

*WHAT A MESS*

Salamence said ALEXA IS SHOOTING LASERS FROM THE RED EYE

Gyarados said DO IT ALEXA, SHOOT CRAZY SISTER FOR ORDERING BED N BREKKY

ALEXA said can i haz bed n brekky and cheezburger afterwards?

Gyarados said *cries and shits on the floor a little* err sure

Tyranitar said HAHAJA, GYARADOS DOES A STINK POOEY ON THE FLOOR

Excadrill said just like you

Laugh now

Gyarados said oh jump off a cliff

Aegislash said jump into the void more lik

Raichu said stop bullying cousin, tyranitar is being annoying though

Gyarados said could you START LOSING WEIGHT?

Excadrill said you're as bad as bisharp bully

Gyarados said *throws a can of scallywag at excadrill* I SHOULD'VE LET YOU STAY ON THE CRUCIFIX? YOU'VE DONE NOTHING TO HELP ME AGAINST MY CRAZY SISTER WHO IS CRAZY MEAN EVIL AND CRAZY. SHES SO CRAZY THAT SHE'LL DESTROY PUB AND INNOCNET AND INNOCENT PUB AND SHES SO CRAZY THAT SHELL TURN IT INTO THE CRAZY PUB. WHAT HAVE YOU GOT TO WORRY ABOUT? THE FACT THAT IM RIGHT AFUCKINGGAIN THAT YOU'RE COUSIN IS A TUBBY PIECE OF TOAST WITH NO MARMOLADE. WHICH IS WHAT YOU'RE GETTING IF YOU DONT SHUT UP

Evil twin said hehehe, this why i dont haz ze crew

*the fire aircon destroys da camera*

Excadrill said can we fix it?

Aegislash said NO. WE. CAAAAAAAAANT

Raichu said never mind, ill just cry to my parents for a new one

Excadrill said i'll fucking murder them if they dont give it to you

Raichu said you're so sweet excadrill

*they hold hands tenderly in love awwww*

Gyarados said this is the thanks i get for putting up with the customers

Excadrill said a lot of them have escaped

Salamence said im afraid they're ashes and chips now

Gyarados said yeah, the electric chips i've put into them kill them if they escape

Aegislash said DECENT, you could make a valuable ally

Tyranitar said pity he doesn't let me turn the pub into a cheese shop

Gyarados said you couldn't run a gum scrapping shop

Crazy sister said this is the end now

Excadrill said we can talk about this, do you like fruit n veg?

Tyranitar said HEY GYARADOS, WHATS YOUR FAVOURITE CHOCOLATE BAR?

Gyarados said dont care

Evil twin said meh heh heh, i bet she doesn't like france

Crazy sister said i hate all fruit n veg. i only like eating other people and tables

Gyarados said how good do they taste?

Crazy sister said like chicken

Tyranitar said 1 + 1 = chicken

Aegislash said i want a midnight fight

Gyarados said it'll be midnight if you don't shut up

*the fire aitr con burns evil twins blaster stick into ashes and shit*

Evil twin said *RUNs off* IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII CURSES

Raichu said i'll stay and help

Gyarados said you can all help by getting FUCKING BURNT

Excadrill said why isn't conk helping

Salamence said conk went to sulk outside

Gyarados said fat shit. i bet he'll eat all the nibbles if i turn the pub into a gay bar

Tyranitar said gros, why would you want to do that

Aegislash said i hope gyarados gets a runny nose if he did this

Gyarados said at least i'd still have a job

Aegislash said happiness when running the pub is a weakness. i prefer a life of watching everyone else suffer

Gyarados said help out, or you'll be suffering from a nice hot shit

Tyranitar said JUST LIKE THE ONE I HAD TAKE AFTER GOING TO FAT CAMP

*everyone ignored tubby*

Aegislash hump

Tyranitar said I'LL STOP CRAZY SISTER

*charges towards her but trips over alexa and cries*

Tyranitar said BOOOOW HOOOOW I WANT YOU TO DIE IN A HOE

Crazy sister said hahaha, you're just crying because you lost the race which i set up

Gyarados said i. had. to. have. conk. throw. his. SHITSTAINED TOWEL AT ME 4 NOTHING

Tyranitar said muffins?

Aegislash said i bet muffins are worth

Gyarados said YOU'RE NEXT AFTER THIS. I'LL DEAL WITH HER WITH BETTY

*betty falls over*

Salamence said U'RE THE BEST PUBRUNNER IN DIMENTION 69!

Gyarados said heres johnny

*picks up alexa and crazy pissintergrates with one lazer BOOM YAY*

Crazy sister said curses. no more tables for me

*the evil alcohol spirit emerges from her hot body*

Evil Alcohol Spirit said HAHAHA I'M THE EVIL ALCOHOL SPIRIT. I'VE CUM BACK 4 ROUND 2

Tyranitar said not all over me

Evil Alcohol Spirit said I WAS CONTROLLING CRAZY SISTER THE ENTIRE TIME

Gyarados said go away

Evil Alcohol Spirit said OH NO, I JUST REALISED THAT GAYARADOS' SHIT SANDWHITCHES

*dies yay*

Tyranitar said can we go to fatdonalss?

Excadrill said no, veg first

Laugh now

Raichu said you're so healthy excadrill

Tyranitar said can i have the millions back now. i did all the work

Gyarados said no, ALEXA did

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *starts moaning about cheese*

ALEXA said CAN I HAVE MY BED N BREKKY NOW?

*gyarados deads on her*

Excadrill said *snivels* Alexa...is tread.

Tyranitar said f

Aegislash said this is almost as sad as that time when i sacrificed myself in space colony ark

Tyranitar, Excadrill and Gyarados said NO YOU DIDN'T!

Raichu said i'm going to send this footage to the bbc

Tyranitar said the camera got destroyed lol

*raichu sulked back to the evil pub

Excadrill said she could've been a lot smarter

Tyranitar said she ought to be more like me

Excadrill said but raichu isn't nearly as fat

Laugh now

Aegislash said I think we should redarkpurpose alexa as a toaster for shadow toast

Gyarados said she deserves a heroe's burial after her dark sacrifice

Aegislash said I KNOW KING FO

Gyarados said Know you don't saidD

Excadrill said Let's get on with the plot

Salamence said BASIL, YOU NEED TO BURY ALEXA

Gyarados said fine, i'll grab the shovels

*the main 3 and mambo arrive at the gravesite to start digging a hole for poor alexa*

Aegislash said i don't want to do the digging

Gyarados said u can go in the grave if you like

Tyranitar said HEY ITS NIDOKING

Nidoking said go away fatso

Laugh now

Tyranitar said we're having r...

Excadrill said u already came out with that rubbish fatasswholikesbreakfastitar

Laugh now

Tyranitar said why are u here mate

Excadrill said probably digging his own grave after seeing you

Laugh now

Nidoking said i was just mourning the loss of my mother

Tyranitar said I'd starving, can i have a cheese sandwhich?

Tyranitar said just like how salamence mourned our loss when we couldn't attend the party when he sold the statues. ours still haven't come back from the packet of crisps by the way

Excadrill said yeah, because you ate all the crisps in tallkey

Laugh now

Aegislash said I'm hungry for blood

Gyarados said i'm hungry for a rest from you three

Tyranitar said you ought to retire and let me run the cheese shop

Aegislash said did your mother die of the common cold?

Nidoking said actually, i killed her for eating too much chips

Tyranitar said she could've shared them with me

Gyarados said don't you think we have more important things to worry about than FUCKING CHIPS?

Tyranitar said i'd fuck a bag of chips

Aegislash said i hope everyone in this gravesite gets hurt by blaster balls

Excadrill said good thing they're already ded

Aegislash said i don't know how to light the fuse on them anyway

Tyranitar said im starving, can i have a chees...

Gyarados said MANUAL LABOUR FIRST, THEN A CHEESE SADNWITCH SANDBITCH THAT'LL BE MADE BY CONK

Tyranitar said fine, lets get digging

Aegislash said im going to put my hands into the shadow pockets of despair and watch

*gyarados and aegislash watch while tyranitar and excadrill dig the grave. they're given no food wet walter or gaterade. tyranitar farted halfway through so he had to do excadrill's duty. and i said duty, not those things tyranitar does on the floor*

Laugh now

Excadrill said shall we chuck alexa in?

Gyarados said fine, lets go

*they chuck the broken alexa in. she lands next to a smelly person's course*

Gyarados said time for da prayer. o alexa. you never worked. you always wanted *snivels* BED N BREKKY WELL GTUYESS WHAT. YOU WON'T BE HAVING IT NOW. YOU'LL GET SPOOKED BY ALL THE GHOSTS IN THE GRAVEYARD WHILE I'LL BE PURING THE BEERZ IN THE NICE WARM PUB, BECAUSE I RUN THE PUB, THE BEST IN TOWN. NOT CRAZY SISTER. NOT EVEN TWIN. DEFINITELY NOT CHEESE BOY. MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

*count noivern dracula lol's theme*

Count Noivern Dracula LOL said keep the noise down. i'm trying to sleep

Gyarados said oh nah. it's count noivern dracula lol

Count Noivern Dracula LOL said i've heard quite enough about your pub running

Gyarados said i've heard quite enough about you being smelly

Aegislash said hump, i think we should throw a grenade at him

Tyranitar said but you don't have any lol?

Excadrill said do you want to get into filling in a fruit n veg checklist

*throws the nutritious fruit n veg checklist at count noivern dracula lol*

Count Noivern Dracula LOL said is THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE

*defeets excadrill in the tiny nuts*

Tyranitar said lol *fartz*

Excadrill said oh no, now i know how my sexy cousin feels

Gyarados said as you know, count noivern dracula lol is called count noivern dracula lol

Count Noivern Dracula LOL said all this shouting at the graveyard customers is making me hungry. i could really do with a beer scallywag right now

Gyarados said there's a good pub i run that serves them

Aegislash said who runs it?

Gyarados said you'll find out when you scrape gum there

Count Noivern Dracula LOL said actually, i'm more in the mood for that evil twin fellow myself

Excadrill said but he plays TOO much golf

Aegislash said i hope the golf balls are actually blaster balls and the customers die of the smoke

Tyranitar said can we eat

Gyarados said maybe evil twins customers aren't meanie brats

Tyranitar said i'm so glad i'm gyarados' favourite customer

Gyarados said err no, you're going in the toilet when we get back

Laugh now

Excadrill said Youre an hero gyarados for

Gyarados said Here's Johnny

Tyranitar said he doesn't hold a candle on a BIRTHDAY CAKE to me though

Excadrill said yeah, gyarados' fartz aren't nearly as smelly

Tyranitar said indeed

Count Noivern Dracula LOL said mine are pretty smelly in their own right

*ALEXA'S ANGEL RISES FROM THE GRAVE*

*sappy music starts playing*

ALEXA said WILL I BE REMEMBERED

Excadrill said you barely worked

Tyranitar said yeah, you didn't tell me where the millions were

Aegislash said humph, you deserved to get trod on by capnneedsthewash

Count Noivern Dracula LOL said and the lasers were too hot

Tyranitar said you can go to hell for all i care

Gyarados said she asked for bed n brekky. the BITCH WITCH SHOULD GO TO HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

*ALEXA'S angel wings turn into devil horns lol*

Aegislash said Fool, mercy is nothing for him.

Tyranitar said alexa was a girl though. maybe i should try my moves on her

Excadrill said shes dead burgertar

Tyranitar said Laugh now

Count Noivern Dracula LOL said you know what, you maybe the worst people i've ever met, but lets go to the innocent pub for a scallywag

Gyarados said this is an innocent deal in the making. cards afterwards, then you can pay for ur dinks on da expensive

*every cheerz and beerz*

Aegislash said i still don't who runs the pub

*aegislash had to go in the boot lol*

PSA said

Aegislash said i want girlfriend, but i don't want to have a crazy daughter

Gyarados said in order to avoid your daughter from going crazy, just give up n use condomsZ


	7. Chapter 19: Flaming Gyarados'

(The year are 203X. It us very grim furture. the van drives over to a very big bi bog big very big skyscrapper. THE EVIL SKYSCRAPER!)

(Excadrill and Tyranitar come out of the car)

Excadrill: the van was lucky to make one more ride

Tyranitar: i remember when we first got it. thanks van

The Van: IM so happy...to be dead

*he explodes*

Tyranitar:poor van

Excadrill: weve lost many friends throughout this dark period. come on, we must save gyarados

Tyranitar: fine, et's go

(they manage to break into the skyscraper, there is no security)

Excadrill: there is no security

Tyranitar: they must be really stoopid

Excadrill: almos as stupid as you!

*laugh now*

(oh wait, this isn't a comedy. THIS IS A REAL WAR!)

Tyranitar: come on, let's go to the lift

(wow, there is so much point to this interaction)

(they approach the lift. 4 silhouthingies approach them)

Excadrill: what's going on?

? (Captain Pudding): WE've been waiting for you!

Tyranitar: nat voice...ITS DAT BOI!

Captain Pudding: NO! its me captain pudding!

Excadrill: u work for the bad guys cuz ur meen to us!

Captain Pudding: i dont like u too very much. but i also respect both gyarados and evil twin

Tyranitar: then why did you captyre him u pudding brain

Captain (Pudding not Needsthewash): i didnt capture him u silly sausage

Tyranitar: yum, i love sausages

Nidoking: STOP thinking about food fat boy!

Excadrill: another strawman!

Nidoking: id have you all sent to fat camp!

Tyranitar: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Nidoking: go home, or face my brute force

Tyranitar: FOR OOOOOOOOOORCE!

Bisharp: it sounds like uu dont have much time guvner!

Excadrill: bisharp! hbuly

Bisharp: youll be paying more rent for this rentboys

Excadrill: stop bullying us! BISHARP BULLY! we just want our friend back!

Aegislash: bisharp may have once been my enemy! but captainneedsthewash is no friend of mine!

Tyranitar: ITS AEGISLASH!

Aegislash: FOOL! PREPARE TO TRY!

Excadrill: aegislash, why did you betray us?

Aegislash: gyarados is a buly. he had it coming

Tyranitar: remember all the fun times we had with him!

Aegislash: and your pint is?

Bisharp: we arent even trying to harm gyarados

Excadrill: youve caused him to lose his passion!

Nidoking: there are plenty of hopefully healthy fish in the sea!

Tyranitar: remember when we saved gyarados and salamence's relationship?

Aegislash: fool! we didnt do anything!

Captain Pudding: gyarados is rather dumb for keeping you three for over 20 years!

Aegislash: OVER 90000000000000!

Excadrill: remember when we helped gyarados get rid of that dead body?

Aegislash: humph, he stole all of mine ideaz

Tyranitar: (holding a can of duff) good pint

Excadrill: remember the win?

Aegislash:...gyarados looked pretty feebeled asa snowman! my loyalty is with you three! although we must bully the shit runner pub into giving us a million pounds

Tyranitar: why didnt u say anything earlier?

Captain Pudding: I have a fresh set of millions

Excadrill: REALLY?

Captain Pudding: im not giving them to you

(bisharp and captain nidoking laugh at them)

Tyranitar: can we just see evil twin please?

Nidoking: yeah sure, run along

Excadrill: it was that easy?

Bisharp: we aren't bad guys guvner!]

Aegislash: YES YOU ARE FRIENDZ!

(they enter evil twin's chamber. he has raichu as a maid)

Excadrill: RAIIIIIIIIIIICHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuyoulooksexy

Raichu: thanks excadrill. im really enjoying myself right now

Evil Twin: bonjour amigoz

Tyranitar: evil! you smell of shit

Aegislash: ...so do u

*lol now*

Evil Twin: ah aegisslash, i see u have weturned to le gringo's side

Aegislash: I WILl GET MY MIDNOGHT FIGHT!

Evil Twin: id suggest giving le formula quickly! ur gay rich amigo doesnt le havent enough time yet. not chan

(in the pub, salamence and gogoat are trying to fight off some mooks that i cant think up names for yet)

Salamence: were going to tryyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Gogoat: im running out of fart power (fartz)

(some of the minions get knocked out...but not all of them)

(nah im getting bored of these two right now)

(you know where they (the am main three yay an de evil twin and pickle gyarados are right now)

Excadrill: gyarados is like a father to never turn tractorz

?: hellos goyz boyz! HERE'S JOHNNY!

Eatitar: ITS GYARADOS!

Aegislash: (clenches his fist) captain needs the wash!

Pickle Gyarados: THEY MANAGED TO TURN ME INTO THE PICKLE!

Aegislash: cant have a pickle running the pub

Evil Twin: precisely. le formula is mine wiafu!

Pickle Gyarados: i want to run the pub again!

Evil Twin: but youll get to live forever as a pickle le brother

Raichu: i think evil raises a very good point! gyarados turning into a pickle willw be great sccop

Pickle Gyarados: im a nihilist

(the show has matured)

Tyranitar: come to think of it, the pros outweigh the cons

Aegislash: huumph, this is why i betrayed the pub!

Pickle Gyarados: TRIPLE GUM DUTIES FOR U! GUESS WHAT? YOU UST JUST GOT PICKLED!

(the funniest joke in the sitcom. PLEASE LAUGH AT THIS! IT TOOK ME MOST OF MY LIFE TO WRITE IT!)

Evil Twin: meg meh he! u cant make them clean ze gum! its illegal to make pickles run le pub! i shall ze run it now!

Excadrill: as you know, conk got killed by a car when trying to get his t

Everyone (even Raichu): NOBODY CARES!

Pickle Gyarados: the prophecies stated that the formula cannot belong to u! SMELLY!

Evil Twin: i cant le smell brothr! IM NO PICKLE! EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEMEHEHEHEHEHEHMEHEHEHEHEHEHEH

Pickle Gyarados: main 3, kill him or else

Aegislash: i think you should say please a few more times stinky!

Evil Twin: seem we are in ze disagrrenment. lets ask ur old waifu! GARCHOMP

Tyranitar?: GGARCHOMP?

*a stuffed version of garchomp enterss*

Garchomp: YO HO HO, ITS A BIG BAEFER'S LIFE FOR ME!

Aegislash: so? whats the pint?

Evil Twin: if he was able to enjoy a retired life,why cant gyarados?

Pickle Gyarados: but im so young?

Evil Twin: being a pickle means hat you can kepe ur le youth!

Excadrill: i cant take this anymore?

Tyranitar: lol wut?

Aegislash: THIS IS BIG BATTLE!

Pickle Gyarados: MY PUB IS STAKE!

Excadrill: i want things to go back to how they were?

Tyranitar: what? shit?

Pickle Gyarados: i agree with gyarados, as usual, but i aslos agrree with excadrill. I NEED MY PUB BACK!

Aegislash: but i dont want to clean cum off da tables

Evil Twin: see, everything is better RIGHT LE HERE desu!

Excadrill: this isnt right! surely you agree raichu?

Raichu: excadrill! excadrill! excadrill!

(back in the present day)

Gyarados: Excadrill! Excadrill! EXCADRILL!

(excadrill wakes with a start n fart)

Aegislash: HA! ur lazy. I DO ALL THE HARDWORK

Tyranitar: yeah, pocket watching

Aegislash: humph, citation needed

Gyarados: i hear you don't do very much when supplying yummy food

Bus driver: Yummy? these shit sandwiches arw worse than ever?

Gyarados: have an extra one on the expensive

Tyranitar: coming right up!

Salamence: i never fourt that bus driving did get you much monay!

Tyranitar: FOR OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!

Excadrill: i had a weird dreem

Tyranitar: was it about chocolate?

Gyarados: no it wasnt fatty

(laugh now)

Excadrill: it was about me and tyranitar living into the future. the van di...

Gyarados: I DIDNT WANT TO FUCKING KNOW! YOU CAN SLEEP WHEN UR DEAD! you will be working for me for the rest of ur lives

Tyranitar: i suggest that you step up your gay game up in terms of how you treet me. i am a million man after all

Salamence: NYA NYA NYAAAAAAAAAA! YOU LOST THE MILLIONS DUE TO UR OBESITY

(laugh now)

(conk did a nice fat shit on the floor or something)

Aegislash: I WANT SHADOW JUICE!

Gyarados: u can only have dinks after serving food n dinks to da customerz! i dont car how you treat because, as you know, idont like customers

(some of them leave) (some who were leaving were some of gyarados' slaves, they were electroxuted a metre away from the pub)

Espeon: hey gyarados, could i have a refill?

Excadrill: their not for free

Aegislash: gyarados is a miserble meanie. i should get a free refund

Gyarados: for what?

Salamence: yeah! gyarados has given you the shirt off his back

Aegislash: POO! that would smell of shit!

(gyarados grabs aegislash by the SCRUFF OF DA NECK!)

Gyarados: i'll have you know that i smell of the blood, sweat and tears that i put into THIS PUB! THE BEST IN FUCKING TOWN! I WON THE BEST PUB OF TALLKEY AWARDS! NOT EVIL! WORSHIP ME!

Conkeldurr: i wear a scallywag teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee shirt!

Tyranitar: which isnt been washed in years

Excadrill: says the one who washes once a month!

*laugh now*

(CAPTAIN PUDDING MAKES HIS WAY TO THE PUB! then he remembers how shit gyarados' shit sandwiches were and goes off to the town hall. dont worry, no one will be left out in the next scene)

Espeon: excuse me, i asked for a refund refull

Gyarados: CUSTOMERS DONT COME FIRST AT THIS PUB! I DO! BECAUSE GYARADOS RUNS THE PUB!

Gogoat McBootlick: and you run it very well sir smugglesalot *fartz*

Salamence: yes inddeeed!

Espeon: im just asking for a refund refill

Gyarados: and im trying to run not a pub...THE PUB! wait ur turn!

Excadrill: ill serve her

Espeon: im a man

Tyranitar: soyboy

Salamence: indeed

Tyranitar: remember the gyarados steamed clam hams?

Gyarados: excadrill, you serve the bully here

Tyranitar: BUT BISHARP BULLY ISNT HERE!

(die)

COnkeldurr: im starving! im old!

Aegislash: i want you to go on a home. perfect place for a crusty weapon like YOU!

Salamence: aegislash, get conka chippy

Conkeldurr: CHIPPY

Aegislash: one day, i wish that one day these pawns i call friends will get food for me, THE COOLEST!

Gyarados: what friends? :D

Tyranitar: what shall i do gyarados? eat?

Gyarados: (aims a blaster stick) actually smelly, i you need to force feed as many shit sandwiches to customers as possitlve

Tyranitar: cool!

Excadrill: ill get you a refund refill lol, although its not free or cheap

Espeon: how much?

Excadrill: 20 awesome poke pounds

Tyranitar: i get my refunds refillz for free

Salamence: I BET ITS ALL A LOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEA!

Excadrill: you mean like you making a bit of this and a bit of that a spar company

Tyranitar: 1 + 1 = chuggen

Gyarados: You know what, just get on with ur work

Espeon: im not paying this much for a refiill

Gyarados: start attending for sex weeks then you fucking loser

Tyranitar: (laugh now)

Conkeldurr: i get my beeerz for freeeeee

Aegislash: i don't like you

Salamence: aegislash, get conk his food

Aegislash: youll be sorry you were torn

Conkeldurr: i ant fooooood want foooooooooooood *fartz*

(aegislash teleportz off)

(bus driver and some of the other customers start to leave

Salamence: wait a second

(they turn around)

Tyranitar: BLASTER BALLZ AWAY!

(he and gyarados throw shit sandwiches at them! gyarados scorez one right at bus driver's face. well done gyarados)

Gyarados: i think that they appreciate my food a bit better now

Conkeldurr: i want sex

Excadrill: what do you want now espeon?

Espeon: im considering on staying here for the night

Salamence: we have soome innz free

Gyarados: ill show you the ropez...if you know what i mean (he gets the chain gang out)

(aegislash comes in)

Tyranitar: spotted diiiiiiiick

Aegislash: here is ur food. i think thsat you should share it

Conkeldurr: IM NTO NOT SHARING IT WITH YOU SONNY! (starts wiggling his finges fingers PENIS)

Espeon: i was wondering, do you have a brekky in bed option?

(gyarados starts shaking)

Gyarados: ah, id like to have a talk with you about brekky in bed

(he and espeon leave the room)

Aegislash: hes going to get told off. he should have played his dark cards better

Tyranitar: cant beat gyarados though, he always has the joker

Excadrill: i hate cards, i only like golf

Salamence: dont tell gyarados

Conkeldurr: IIIIIIIIIIIII YOU PREFER EVIL TWIIIIIIIIIN!

(espeon's screams can be heard in the background, aswell as jonny's laughs. poor gyarados)

Gogoat: is he going to be okay?

Tyranitar: he'll be in a deathbed but without the brekky

Excadrill: why does gyarados kkeep bullying the customerz?

Salamence: gyarados only looks at the ethics of bad customers

Conkeldurr: YEAH! UR BULLYING HIIIIIIIIIIM!

(gyarados cums out

Tyranitar: how's espeon gyarados?

Gyarados: had an accident :D

Excadrill: whoops

(they all laugh at this)

Aegislash: i want the day off

Gyarados: as you know, we need to goto the town hall for big meeting

Tyranitar: sweet. can i sit next to you since i helped throw shit sandwiches at the customer\z. pretty cheeeeeeeeeeeeese?

Gyarados: ask like that and the main three are sitting next to conk

Aegislash: POO!

Conkeldurr: ill be making some nice smeeeeeeeels

Excadrill: ill be beatne beaten throughout the whole thing

Aegislash: we will assist you in dark combat

Excadrill: really?

Tyranitar: yeah, well call conk names and make funny jokes about magic starz when he starts hurting you

Conkeldurr: (hits excadrill) CALL ME GRANNY!

Aegislash: ...I think ur sly sluj

Salamence: who will run the pub?

Gyarados: the pub will be closed for a bit

Salamence: even betty has to come

(betty falls over)

Aegislash: id trade her for a barrel of magic potion

Gyarados: fine, let's go to the town hall 4 big meeting yay

(ont the way to the yummy scrummy town hall, gyarados flashes back to a faaithfyl day when the main 3 had their win. everyone was very happy)

Gyarados: looks like u can cum to bbig christmas partee! sigh, i'll be a snowman

(everyone cheerz n beerz)

Gyarados: (i wonder hi=ow mafia don double isdoing? he is their dad after all)

(in the dinge dungeons, mafia don double sees salvatory come in)

Salvatory: Mecha Evil Twin had been destroyed. it was a blaster stick wound

Orange Tyranitar: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO mumble. mumble EVIL AND BISHARP THE FAGGOT TRAITORS took the millions from me! rice krispies

Evil Seventeeno who is evil and mean and hates fun: those two had too much fun

Salvatory: evil twin and bisharp have also been found dead

Incineroar: looks like they wont be getting any xmas prezzos

17no: i hate xmas

Orange Tyranitar: mumble so, my sons were of use after all. i'll let them enjoy theoir mumble victory for a bit

Salvatory: i could negotiate with them to have them join you

Orange Tyranitar: mumble we must wait

17no: why?

Mafia Don Double: mumble i must test them rice krispies (the mafia don double is deep)

Incineroar: i cook food for the dinge dungeons

Orange Tyranitar: (trying to move the plot forward): soon mumble, i will have enough power to overthrow gyarados

Salvatory: npthing is stopping you from profiting off your inventions

Seventeeno: to be fair, bulding them is too fun

Salvatory: Me and 17no will return to our families for xmas now.

(mafia don double malutes 17no and salvatory as they teleport off)

Orange Tyranitar: well doen, snap, crackle and poop

(he salutes a brixkck wall for some reason)

(6 months later, mafia don double is near the dinge dungeons' drain. preparing to do something naughty)

Seventeennno: ah boss, what are you going doing? if it's something fun, then ill have to sit out of it

Orange Tyranitar: ugh, mumble. im trying lure to lure mumble snap crackle and pop into giving me their millions

Seventeenno: how do you plan on doing htat?

Mafia Don Double: i will mumble have salvatory make a sign to trick them mumbl into givng their credit cardz away. rice krispies

Salvatory: here you are boss

(hands oer over the sbigh big sign)

Mafia Don Double: thank you mublme. i like mumble you more than seventeeeennno

Seventeenno: how come? (holds back tears)

Salvatory: because you suck

Seventeenno: i wish fun burnt into an infernno

Incineroar: im goigng to put the sign up

(the mafia trio pocket watch incuneroar put up da yummy sign)

Orange Tyranitar: MUMBLE! I DONT LIKE U CUZ U MUMBLE TALK ABOUT HOW MUCH U HAT FUN ALL THE TIME! RICE KRISPIES!

Incineroar: its up

MAfia Don DOuble: shut up! MUMLE MUMBLE well done! now let's hide

(he salutez incineroar and they all go inside)

(the main three pass the sign)

(the soon-to-be-mafia (as they needed the millions to become one if you werent keepin trax) watch from afar)

Mafia Don Double: THE MLLIONS ARE MINE! MUMBLE! I CAN MAKR A MAFIA! MY LIFE LONG MUBMLE DREAM! RICCE KRISPIES!

Salvatory: im proud of you trouble

Mafia Don DOuble: from beer on mumble, i shall be a don

(no one bothers to mention how mafia don is a part of his name)

Mafia Don DOuble: u shall be my lawyer salvatory. mmumble, seventeeno, you shall be my underboss, and the other one (remember the movie?) will be the capo)

Everyone said yes sir and farted

Seventeenno: shall i said send our sewer rat to get the million?

Mafia Don DOuble: yes, mumble

Seventeenno:go! FUCK FUN!

Alola Raticate: yes sir! i could murder a curry!

(mafia don double salutes him as he goes off to the dinge dungeons sewers)

(at the town hall, everone is very ecitess excited)

(the characters here include tyranitar, excadrill, aegislash, gyarados, salamence, conkeldurr, betty, evil twin, bisharp, raichu, the muskateers, crobatman and talonflame, cheif piggum, alakazam, mimikyu, ice cream man, primarina, cyndaquil kane, bus driver, gogoat, starmiebucks, conk's granddaughter lopunny, CAPTAIN PUDDING, nnidoking, reuniclus, charjabug AND count dracula noivern lol. wow what a colourful cast of characters)

MAYOR HAXORUS: order in the town hall court!

Alakazam: THATS MY LINE! I PRONOUNCE U GUILTY FOR THIS!

Cheif Piggum: I HAVE PICTURES OF YOU HAXORUS!

Mayor Haxorus: that could have been anyones bumby!

Gogoat: what are we having a town hall meeting for anyway?

Tyranitar: YEAH! im missing a fatdonalds meal for this

Gyarados: no u werent

Mayor Haxorus: I WILL HAVE ORDER! (he glares at fatso)

Excadrill: hahaha, even the mayor hates u

Tyranitar: me and him go back to yesterday

Aegislash: humph, how come?

Tyranitar: i asked him for a grant to start a shop! so that i could make a cheese shooop!

Excadrill: and he rejected u like the reject u are?

Tyranitar: NO! he rejected me because he probably works for evil twin!

Evil Twin: why you always le blame everythng on poor le me?

Aegislash: u stole our crustbucket of a van!

Mayor Haxorus: i have called u here to discuss the establishment of a new business in demns demand at tallkeyspringfield

Aegislash: and your pint is!?

Conkeldurr: IS IT A NEW CHIPPY?

Mayor Haxorus: with the amount of gay people in town, there has been demand for a gay bar

Excadrill: that's just pandering to them

Aegislash: FOOL! IM THE ONLY PERSON WHO SHOULD BE GEtTING SEX

Tyranitar: ugh, i hate people who dont share. give me the millions now!

Mayor Haxorus: HA! That'll be the gay or i mean day

((eveyone laughs at this joke)

Salamence: what millions? ur just a peasaaaaaaaaaaaaant!

Tyranitar: i'm still a million man. i just eneed to wait for the statues to come back from getting the packet of crisps

Mayor Haxorus: salt and pepper is my favourite

Raichu: a gat gay bar in town? this could be the latest scoop

Excadrill: not ectsactly the most interesting scoop is not?

(they kiss for whatever reason) (dawwww) (they're cousins) (hot) (sexy) (oh yeah) (YEAH YEAH YAH) (YAHOOO) (YYYYYYYYYYYAHOOOO)

Cobalion: someone's salty

Raichu: excadrill only looks at the ethics of gay bars

Tyranitar: EXCADRILL ACTUALLY CLEANS GUM OFF PUB TABLES!

Mayor Haxorus: the last time i checked, this meeting wasnt about you lot

Gyarados: yeah, shit down AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Excadrill: i want to have the day off

Tyranitar: meepoo

Gyarados: if you ask for any more daze off, there will be ufkicng fucking troublr

Tyranitar: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Bus driver: i know who id bring as a gay bar datez

Tyranitar: NOT ME!

Mayor Haxorus: i bet the person who dates you, you insignificant bus driver will ditch you after 5 minutes

Excadrill: indeed

Count Dracula Noivern Lol: If this meting was about a gay bar, why bring all of us along

Tyranitar: COWERBUNGER!

Raichu: evil was pretty annoyed about missing his golf for this

Evil Twin: yeah! NOT CHAN!

Gyarados: shut up, im trying to heaar big meetign

Tyranitar: evil twin is a big fat slut who likes his golf.

Gyarados: i hope haxorus exiles u

Mayor Haxorus: im rather close to doing so actually

Excadrill: hahaha, even the may...

Conkeldurr: (hits excadrill) YOU ALREADY SAID tHTA THAT!

Aegislash: IDIOTS! im surrounded by them

Tyranitar: cool #lol okay

Cobalion: can you all shut the fuck up please? this is quite important

Mayor Haxorus: The muskateers and Gyarados are the only people who give a shit here!

Aegislash: humph, if the muskateers care, then ill joing this battle

Mayor Haxorus: i need someone to sacrifice their job to run one

Aegislash: humph, i want to have some sexy sex with some lesbians

Tyranitar: lesbians will go striaght straight for MEEEEE!

Aegislash: who?

Mayor Haxorus: STOP BREATHING!

Evil Twin: Id need le formula before i make changez to my zze pub!

Tyranitar: please can iit make be a gya gay cheese shop?

Excadrill: it would be gay if its ran by you

(laugh now)

Conkeldurr: im getting too OOOOOOOLD FOR THIS!

CObalion: we're just travelling comedians

Count Dracula Noivern Lol: IM a vampire, ill scare everyone

Salamence: ID like to hear from CYNDAQUIL KANE!

Cyndaquil Kane: I'm an accomplished actor, director and my wife is a good caterer! I have no busineess running a bar.

Gyarados: ILL DO IT!

(Gyarados Number 5 starts playing on the radio)

Gayrados: what an hero

(flashes back to the 90s when tallkey needed a new beerz formula)

Mambo Number 4: ILL FIND ONE!

Daddy car: what an hero

Aegislash: captain needz the wash?

Conkeldurr: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DONT GET RID OF SCALLLYWAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIGJ (farzt) fartz)

Gyarados: I SHALL BRING SCALLYWAG TO A NEW AUDIENCE!

Tyranitar: oh deer

Aegislash: hopefully, more chess pieces to clean gum for us

Conkeldurr: youll still need to clean it tooooooooo!

Mayor Haxorus: well done basil, you're mumbo number 4's son!

Gyarados: I RUN THE PUB! THE GAY PUB!

(everyone cheers and beerz. even aegislash cracked a grin)

(in the innocent pub's inn. gyarados is enjoying some fun with betty)

Gyarados: i want you to hurt me

(betty falls over)

Gyarados: wait

(Betty almosts reveals that she has the oil in her because theoilwasneveralie)

Gyarados: STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!

(gyarados wears pink thongs)

(salamence cums in. BUT NOT ALL OVER GYARADISH)

Salamence: BASIL! we need to discuss the gay bar

Gyarados: (gives a confused krabs face ) oh (gyarados is old) can it wait?

Salamence: the moose has to wait too

Gyarados: fine, let's go

(the krew are having big board meeting in the game room)

Gyarados: in order to ease the gay customers in, we'll need to dress up in funny costumes

Tyranitar: hey guys guess what?

Aegislash: WHAT U HWHO?

Excadrill: that ur fat

Tyranitar: (laugh now)

Excadrill: no really, what's up?

Tyranitar GARCHOMP IS CUMING BACK TONIGHT!

Excadrill: gr8

Gyarados: RUNNING THE GAY BAR is a BT BIT coinG more important here. kill urself

Tyranitar: if you said that garchomp was coming back, people would listen

Salamence: that's just the way the cookies crumbles. preferably expensive cockies

Aegislash: that's my line! YOU are my worst enemy! i wish to end this feud in the depths of lava! watch as i crush you into SHIT!

Excadrill: i wish my cousin wore my clothes

Gyarados: dont care

Aegislash: I DONT CARE ABOUT YOU! YOU STU...

Salamence: alright peasant, we dont one of your poems

Excadrill: i want to dress up as carrot

Tyranitar: fun is the cause sauce of all life

Excadrill: fun is fine in small doses

Tyranitar: retard

Gyarados: id say we have lotsa fun in the pub

(gets the chain gang out)

Conkeldurr: id say so! the innocent pub is the beeeeest!

Gyarados: sadly, ist tisn it isnt going to be called the innocent pub antmorre anymore. and before you start crying and talking about how much you NEED shit, i not removing scallywag or the BIG PARSE THE REVELZ EEVENING (pats the scallywag gut to the beat. what a fatty)

Tyranitar: are you calling it the cheese shop?

Gyarados: we're calling it something flamboyant

Tyranitar: the civil salamence might be a good name

Salamence: shut up master tubby

(laugh now)

Aegislash: the shadow piub?

Excadrill: the cuddly pub?

Tyranitar: the iwantsex pub

Salamence: the money pub

Conkeldurr: THE CHIPPY PUB?

Gyarados: these are terrible names, were goin with flaming gyarados'

Aegislash: SIX O FUCKING CLOCK

Tyranitar: that's a jolly good name

Excadrill: gyarados is the best

Salamence: gyarados is a god

Conkeldurr: gyarados is a ggr8 pub runner

Aegislash: captain needs the wash is alright

Gyarados: I RUN THE PUB!

Conkeldurr: im just going to wear the towel for the partty

Gyarados: sorry, yuel have to try new things. were all dressing up as cereal mascots

Conkeldurr: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I WANTED TO BE NAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!

Gyarados: im sure youll cope

Salamence: ill have to wear a costume of the finest fabric

Excadrill: you caan come as the corn flakes hen conk

Conkeldurr: (hits excadrill) call me GRANNY!

Aegislash: YUCK! id rather try than associate the sexiest thing in the world to an ugly piece of snot who takes sttinky poo poos in ice cream cones

Tyranitar: i think conkeldurr is isn't a not very nice and should be put in a home for not being very nice

Salamence: that was wordy. ur too poor to afford to tell funnayyyyyy jooooooooooooookes!

Aegislash: tyranitar should die in a dark prison of CAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gyardos: PWISON!

Tyranitar: hey, ive just realised somethign

Gyarados: WHAT? THAT U SMELL?

Tyranitar: (laugh now)

Excadrill: no really, what i s it?

Tyranitar: me, excadrill, the yellow banana, salamence, gogoat, mimikyu and raichu AND gogoat were the seven star CHILDREN at playschool!

Gyarados:...No you weren't!

Tyranitar: (laugh now)

Aegislash: who was the yellow banana?

Salamence: THE FINEST GOLD!

Excadrill: can we get bacl to big costumes?

Gyarados: yeah! as you know ive already ordered mine, salamence and granny's. you three need to get urs from da shop.

Salamence: mine probably costed a lot of MONAY!

Gyarados: they went to a good course

Conkeldurr: YEAH! PRISON FEAR AWARENESS

Gyarados: how did you k...or i mean PWISON!

Tyranitar: y didnt you get hourrs along with everytone else.

Gyarados: i dunno, i forgot

Aegislash: I WANT TO DRESS UP AS THE CORN FLAKES HEN!

Gyarados: conk is dressing up as the corn flakes hen, salamence is dressing up as the coco pops monkey and im dressing up as tony thr tigger

Salamence: ive sold coco pops at the market

Tyranitar: Well then?

Aegislash: ill werar a black cereal mascot. THEN ILL LOOK LIKE THE COOLEST

Tyranitar: FORTNITE

Aegislash: u smell

Tyranitar: im a big befer

Gyarados: ull have what mafia don costume seller gives u. now fuck off!

Conkeldurr: I NEED TO DO A POO!

Tyranitar: GYARADOS never gave me cheep or legool beerz

(everyone ignored him)

Excadrill: preferably not on the floor conk

Conkeldurr: (hits excadrill) granny calle me CALL ME GRANNY!

Tyranitar: nah. UR TOO smelly

Gyarados: can you go please? i need to get the pub ready for big party

Tyranitar: I CANT WAIT TO WEAR a constume THAT WILL LET BE ME BE NAMG GANG GANG BANG all the hoes

Excadrill: fine, let's go. ALL FOR ONE!

Conkeldurr: (shits on excadrill) AND ALL FOR CHIPPAY!

(on the cliff)

Cobalion: knock knock

Virizion: whos there

Cobalion: doctor

Terrakion: doctor who

Cobalion: you just said it

Terrakion: haxorus didint do a good speech at the town hall today

Virizion: i heard some muggers while we were going to the cliffs

Cobalion: im too tired to help him from them

(in the costume shop, a dep surprise awaitz them)

Excadrill: wat do u fink?

Tyranitar: we havent bean here b4 *fartz*

Aegislash: hmph, this could have been better

?: mumble ive been waiting for you

Excadrill: yeah, gyarados told us to cum here to get some costumez

Tyranitar: NOT ALL OVER ME!

Aegislash: give us the costumes AND NO BS!

Mafia Don Costume Seller: mumble i know just the outfits for u. rice krispies

Excadrill: y do u wear a hood?

Aegislash: hmph, i bet ur uggy

Mafia Don Costume Seller: i cannot let people know who i am. mumble.

Excadrill: y not?

Mafia Don Costume Seller: mumble i am a mafia don. rice krispies

Aegislash: surrender to me! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Excadrill: aegislash, calm down. we just need sum costumez

Tyranitar: will they be cool onez?

Mafia Don Costume Seller: mumble, here. take these. snap, crackle and pop costumes

Aegislash: I WANT A SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG ONE!

Mafia Don Costume Seller: the crackle one has ur measurements mumble

Tyranitar: shadow the gaylord isnt a real cereral mascot

Aegislash: u dont have a willy

Mafia Don Costume Seller: u, tyranitar, have the measurements for the poop costume

Aegislash: HA! U STINK OF POO!

(laugh now)

Tyranitar: ohmydeersnap

Mafia Don Costume Seller: excadrill has the snap costumer mumble

Aegislash: these llok gay

Tyranitar: mine doesnt

Mafia Don Costume Seller: i crept into the pub and took ur measurement s in ur sleep

Tyranitar: I BET MINE UR THE THINNEST!

Excadrill: no ur fat

Tyranitar: (laugh now)

Mafia Don Costume Seller: i will not make any mumble comments about the sizes son.

Aegislash: I say we jerk off.

Mafia Don Costume Seller: mumble, i dont want see to see that.

Tyranitar: ill impress a ton of ladies with this (does a pelvic thrust)

Mafia Don Costume Seller: good luck son

Aegislash: i want ALL THE SEX

Tyranitar: yeah sure sexy sex is gr8, but have you ever seen gyarados let me turn the pub into a cheese shooop?

Aegislash: humph, no one fucking cars

Excadrill: come on guys, we need to help our old friend gyarados

Mafia Don Costume Seller: mumble, i dont know what you sseee in him. rice krispes

Tyranitar: quite frankly neither we do we

Aegislash: gyardos is scrap mental! he should tried in da crapyard

Tyranitar: INDEED!

Excadrill: fine, let's go

(they leave)

(mafia don costume seller removes his hood. ITS ACTUALLY MAFIA DON DOUBLE? OH MY GOD!?

Mafia Don DOuble: FAr well! SNAP, CRACKEL AND PIOP!

(he salutes them. he loves them if you werent keeping up)

(in the pub, gyarados the old but not too old innocent pub runner is worried)

Salamence: BASIL! you still havent put the mooooooooose head up

Conkeldurr: i look REALLY sexy as the corn flakes hen

(starts twerxing)

Conkeldurr: im gonna score sum chix myself

Gyarados: i need this to run perfectly. salamence, if anythign goes wrong, dont wind up the main 3 when theyre cleaning up. it will move things to a grinding halt

Salamence: but theyre only peasantz

Conkeldurr: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DONT WIND THEM UP!

Gyarados: yes u do. i also dont need you pelvic thrusting or climbing up shit in front of the gay people

Conkeldurr: (bounces on a customer for a bit) YOU SHAT ON THE GOOD SCALLYWAG NAME!

Gyarados: no i didnt. scallywag is still there you baby

Conkeldurr: ur a baby! U SCREEM ABOUR PRI OUT ABOUT PRISON ALL THE TIME!

Gyarados: PWISON!

Salamence: stop arguing! the gay customers will be arriving soon!

*door knocks*

Gyarados: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Salamence: we haven't got all the nibbles out yet. prefrably the nobbles that costed the most MONAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYa

Gyarados: YES WE HAVE! WHERE ARE tHEY!?

*conk wipes his mouth and blushes*

*conk ate them*

Gyarados: ur in trouble after this

Conkeldurr: I hope you wont kill me with a blaster stick on my birthday

Luxray: we heard that this was a new gay bear bar in town

Gyarados: THE EBST BEST IN TIWN TOWN! THE INNO...FLAMING GYARADOS'

Houndoom: looks grotty to me

(gyarados reaches for the peiece of poo)

Gyarados: listen up sonny. you may be gay, but us here at the innocent flaming gyarados' pub deserve a BIT MORE RESPECT!those who dont comply with my rules will be given a surprise

Conkeldurr: IS IT SOMETHING SCRUMMY?

(gyarados flashes the chain gang)

Houndoom: uh, wha do ya recommend?

Gyarados: i suggest a gay scallywag

(he shows a bootle bottle. it's the same thing as scallywag, only with gay added in marker on the logo. as well as a crud drawing of a fairy. MADE BY COOOOOONK)

Conkeldurr: MADE BY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *takes a shit on the floor*

Luxray: uh looks good

Gyaradoss: if you attend for siz six weeks, you'll get them on the cheap. and youll be treated like people and less like cargo. and if you dare order brekky in bed, ill KIlLL YOU!

Salamence: how rich are you?

Houndoom: i work at da bank

Luxray:i work a...

Gyarados: IF YOU DECIDE TO STAY HERE, YOULL BE WORKING FOR ME!

Luxray: uh, maybe next time

Houndoom: we'll order two gay scallywags

Gyarados: fine, bill will come in a minit

Conkeldurr: I WANT A BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Gyarados: your already pub veteran. what more do you want you obese oink?

(a leafeon and glaceon enter)

Gyarados: (VERY red in the face) WHAT DO U WANT?

Salamence: gyarados is red in the face

Salamence: gyarados is VERY red in the face

Salamence: gyarados is very cross

Leafeon: are you a customer?

Gyarados: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooiminnocentpubrunner

Salamence: this is the pub's first night as a (wrinkles his nose) GAY bar. he is nervous. so i suggest being nicer to him!

Glaceon: but we just entered?

Conkeldurr: WANNA GET IT ON

(pelvix thrusts the towel off and causes them to run off)

Gyarados: nice one granny. ill gloss over the fact that pigged out on ALL the nibbles like a piggy piglet pig OINK OINK OIIIIIIIIIIIIIiinK!

Salamence: BUSINESS IS BOOOOOMIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Gyarados: (sweats a bit) im getting the hanj of this

Conkeldurr: i knew you had it in u

Salamence: all we need now is for the main 3 to cum inn and ruinn everything

Gyarados: hey conk

Conkeldurr: CALL ME GRANNY SHITPUBRUNNER

Gyarados: why did you take a towel off even though ur in a corn flakes hen? COSTJ COSTUME!

COnkeldurr: the costume covers the top part of my hot aasss boddy

Salamence: i bet the main 3 will be wearing poore costumez

Gayrados: indeed

(in the van, the main3 r in their new customes costumes. theyre very sad)

EXcadrill: i look like an idiot

Tyranitar: i look cool

Excadrill: oh deer no u arent

Aegislash: humph, im willing to take the dark gamble when getting my sexy sex

Tyranitar: going to get with some gay customers then?

Excadrill: youll be trying ur luck too right?

*laugh now*

Aegislash: FOOL! IM STRAIGHT! I ONLY GET WITH LESBEANZ!

Excadrill: i look like an moron

Tyranitar: you r a bit chubby lol

Aegislash: WERENT YOU SUPPOSED TO LIKE THOSE FEEBELD FRUIT AND VEG?

Excadrill: i do, i gust havent had enought time to will fill yay in da fruitnveg checklist

Tyranitar: look we just need to get to the pub quickly, no one will notice ous

Excadrill: we're in a white van that lets off smoke, we're dressed up as snap crackle and the red one adn and you smell of shit, some one is bound to notice

Tyranitar: (laugh now)

Excadrill: we'll need to hide in the dinge dungeons throughout the event

Tyranitar: IM STARIGHT STRAIGJT! STRAIGHT! BY THE WAY! I

*no one cars*

Excadrill: no women will fuck you, now let's take off these costumes

Tyranitar: uh as you know we took our clothes off before going into the cosu costumes

Aegislash: i'm not running around town without armour whilst with two other men. IM THE STRAIGHTEST!

Tyranitar: i wanna kill gyarados

Aegislash: ...i hear a vermatious voice

Excadrill: it's...

Ice cream man: Hey boys, howzitgoin

Tyranitar GR8! MOAR SHIT FROM NE ICE CREEEEEM MAN!

*punches him in the willy dilly lol* #metoo #dontcreammateme

(they drive off)

Excadrill: you said that this was a bark alley

Aegislash: I LIKE DARKNESS!

Tyranitar: it was a dark alley

Aegislash: why dont we ask the morcel?

Excadrill: he cant see me looking gay

Tyranitar: ah well, youll cope

Excadrill: youll cope with eating furutt fruit n vej BMIinthehundredrangetar

Tyranitar: (laugh now)

Aegislash: Im in the hundred RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tyranitar: good thing you didnt say REEEEEEEEEEEEE! like what gyarados does whenever im doing something talented

Excadrill: so he's never said then it then ccuz ur talenteless and unfunny

(laugh now)

Ice Cream Men: thank googness goodness i caught up with you lads.

Excadrill: IM NOT GAY! tyranitar is (snovels)(snivels) HE FORCED ME TO wear this for his (snivels) COMING OUT PARTY!

Tyranitar: scalllywag in the glass

Excadrill: I'm straight! I'm with my cousin

Tyranitar, Aegislash and Ice Cream Man: DON'T WE KNOW IT!

Excadrill: phew, i think that got the pint accross

Tyranitar: pity it's scallywag

Excadrill: says the one who just said scallywag in the glass like a 4 year old

Tyranitar: FOR OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR

(laugh now)

Excadrill: whats da probby vannilla?

Aegislash: sad that ur a pathetic snail of a TRADER! TRADER? HA! MORE LIKE TTRAITOR! TO tHE concept of FUCKING BREATHING! DIE IN THE SHITYARD!

Tyranitar: but hes the only ice cream man in tall key

Ice Cream Man: yeah! i deserve a bit more respect. BTW something epic is going on the main street

Tyranitar: IS FREE MONEY BEING GIVEN OUT?

Aegislash: none for you i hope

Excadrill: this is hour chance to get the millions back

Ice Cream Man: I DIDNT SAY THAT IT WOULD BE FREE MONEY YOU GREEDY, SELFISH AND BRATTY CUNTS!

Tyranitar: a hey! guess what?

Excadrill: what tubbytar?

(laugh now)

Tyranitar: guess what?

Excadrill: what?

Tyranitar: guess what?

Excadrill: what?

Tyranitar: guess what?

Excadrill: what?

Tyranitar: guess what?

Excadrill: what?

Aegislash: guess what?

Tyranitar: what?

Excadrill: ur fat

Tyranitar: (laugh now)

Tyranitar: guess what?

Excadrill: what?

Tyranitar: ice ccream man is gay

Aegislash: you got him good

Excadrill: your one of my closest friends ice cream man, i was ur best man and we play golf together, but i agree wif chubbytar here.

Tyranitar: (laugh now)

Ice Cream Man: there is a mugging going on in the main street

Tyranitar: ohnowhydidntusayanythingearlier

Aegislash: humph, a battle will come

Excadrill: fine,let;s go

(haxorus is walking through the main street of edge town, a group of maggers muggers approach him)

Haxorus: hello, im very rich and im not giving u any money

Krookodile: we didnt wany want any herd how greddy u are

Sharpedo: we were sent by che...

Shiftry: SHUT HE THE FUCK UP!

Malamar: what do you say we do with him?

Haxorus: please could i have a chocolate cake?

Shiftry: NO FATTY! you could tone down on it

(they all laugh at him)

Sharpedo: No one likes you!

Haxorus: chef puggum and judge alakazam like me

Krookodile: we dont care much foor the law

Haxorus: HELP SAVE ME! IM A POLITICIAN! IM USELESS! IM WALKLING SOCIAL COMMENTARY!

(suddenly, the main 3 run in as snap, crackle and POP!) (THIS IS SO COOL AND EPIC)

Tyranitar: can we get paid?

Aegislash: bee patient pooey piglet!

Excadrill: what's going on?

Tyranitar: a mugging duh

Aegislash: ur an annoying sluj

Haxorus: SNAP CRACKLE AND POP HAVE COME to save me howcool

Tyranitar: STOP IT!

Sharpedo: GAH! we cant stop them!

(he runs off and explodes)

Aegislash: AT least! ay leat ! at least! at last! a midnight fight

Tyranitar: i rather fancied a midnight feast

excaDRILL: yeah hurry up

Aegislash: humph, we will win through dark teamwork

Tyranitar: YEAH! WERE WINNERS!

Aegislash: im armed with a BLASTER STICK!

Malamar: as fo we!

(flash their blaster sticks)

Haxorus: WERE DOOMED!

Aegislash: ...i left my blaster stick with my clothes

Excadrill: we should have stayed in the alleys. we lost r millions, r stright customers and r clothes for this? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tyranitar: only for you to complain about how gay you look as snap

Aegislash: IM GOING TO FUCKING BEAT EVERYBODY UP HERE!

Excadrill: yes

Shiftry: OH DONT WANT TO GET HURT! I ONLY LIKE HURTING OTHER PEOPLE!

(he fartz and explodes)

Aegislash: that was quick? do you have the power of shaadows

Tyranitar: id rather go than have such pooey powers

Aegislash: DONT CALL THEM POOEY YOU CONCRETE SHITCHEESESALESMAN

Tyranitar: but im a good cheeseshopsalesman

Aegislash: gyarados should have given us the green cheese

Malamar: GGGGGGGGGGGGGyrados?

(he blasts off back to space

Haxorus: wow, i can fend these off by myself

Aegislash: (pretends to grab him) . . YOU LAZY FEEBELD HEXCUSE FOR A MAYOR! MAYOR? HA! MORE LIKE MAYO!

Excadrill: more like gayo

Aegislash: everyone thought that u were annoying anyway! ur not ready for dak war

Tyranitar: but this is war

Aegislash: NO! THIS! IS! SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Excadrill: we need to get back to the pub

Aegislash: fool, i want to look like brave hearted renegade hero coolest

Krookodile: My men were PWNED by three losers in rice kirspopeis krispies costumez? this is madness! i need to win! HAND OVER THE MONEY!

Aegislash: YOU WILL BE DEMOLISHED TROIBLE TROUBLEBAKER! (Krookodile is the baker)

Excadrill: how iwll will we do it? WE'VE LOST!

Aegislash: i can use CHAOS POWERS!

Excadrill: i say we eat fruit n veg

Tyranitar: yucK! i say we run off back to the pub and let haxorus fend for himself

Excadrill: ur selfish

(laugh now)

Aegislash: FOOL! what heas has he ever done for us?

Haxorus: i ran a good town for you to live in

Aegislash: tallkey SMELLS OF PAIN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Excadrill: hmm he did deny us the grant for a business!

Krookodile: wow, guess he really should be mugged

Tyranitar: fine, let's go back to the pub

Haxorus: PLLZ, ILL GIVE YOU THE GRANT!

Tyranitar: why should we crust you?

Aegislash: YEAH! youll just tell pooey prky piez porky piez!

Tyranitar: you've never done any hard work

Aegislash: neither have you

Tyranitar: (laugh now)

Krookodile: so which is it?

Tyranitar: we'kk we'll be brave heroz and save him!

Aegislash: ill be the coolest

Krookodile: CURSES! I MUST REPORT THIS TO MY MASTERS!

(he leaves)

Aegislash: hmph, fine

Tyranitar: wEVIL TWIN DID THIS! HE JUST WANTS THE FORMULA!

Haxorus: thank you, ill be sure to sure to send the business grant through FACEBOOK!

TYranitar: oh wow (fartz)

Excadrill: fine, let's go to the pub

(a year ago on the cliffz)

Cobalion: knock knoclk

Terrakion: whose there

Cobalion: doctor

Virizion: you just said it

Terrakion: NO!

Cobalion: doctor

Virizion: docyor doctor who

Coballion: you just said it

Terrakion: you werent urself with the routine today

Virizion: i saw some cancerous man with sockpuppets talking about joining us today

Terrakion: we will kill hium

Cobalion: he's probably the type who deserves to die, but we must test him fairly

Hydreigon: h-hello

2nd head: we've come to join you

3rd head: more like come to join poo

2nd head: u smell og poo!

Cobalion: we dont except members willy dilly

Conkeldurr: (naked) my willy dilly's KIIIIIIIIILING ME! (fartz to the beat of the Bushwick Tarantella)

Terrakion: prove to us what you can do

Virizion: tell us a joke

Hydreigon: okay then, why didt the chicken cross the road?

Head 2: u ate the chicken

Head 3: no u did

Head 2: but im not fatr

Head 3: you yes you r

Head 2: no im not

Head 3: yes u r

(they start bashing each other

Hydreigon: hahahahahahhaaah quite funny if i say so myself

Cobalion: fux off

Terrakion: u fail

Virizion: ull never be one of us

(hydreigon runs off crying)

(lol he should have fallen off the cliff)

Cobalion: he should have jumped off the cliff and hopefully fucking died

TerrakioN: he'll be rtread when we next see him

(hydretard cried all the way to the pub lol)

(the sign reads the pub inn)

Hydreigon: (snivels) the pub is our future

Head 2: the muskateers should have been r future

Head 3: you failed us

Head 2: no i didnt

Head 3: yes u did

Hydreigon: what's this remote control on the table

Head 2: i dont know

Head 3: u ccant reasd

Head 2: u cant fart properly

Head 3: id rather read than fart smelly

Hydreigon: it reads 'multiverse destruction device'

Head 2: whoever put this there most must be stoopid

Head 3: youd put it in the toylet

Hydreigon: ive heard the idea of different universes. i think we should destroy

Head 2: yeah, there could be variants where we were more successful and joined them

Head 3: or if there were ones where my cake was bigger smaller than urs

Hydreigon: but i cant take the blame for this

(twirls his mustache)

Head 2: we'll take it to the mafia

Head 3: youll shit urself in front of them

HYdreigon: fine, let's go

(in the dinge dungeons, hydreigon sees ininceroar

Hydreigon: i'd like to go to the basement

Incineroar: i'll report to the don that you're cumin

Head 2: not all over me

Head 3: youd do it all over me given the chance

(after a few moments he returns)

Incineroar: he's ready for you.

WARNING: THIS NEXT SECENE SCENE SEX SCEB SEX SCENE WILL MAKE YOU CRY!

(in the basement, mafia don double is polishing his mecha whilst 7no and salvatory are pocket watching)

Hydreigon: (SUDDENLY REWACHEE REACHES FOR A BLASTER STICK) PRESS THE BUTTON ON THIS DEVICE!

Head 2: itll destroy every universe

Head 3: we need it for r evil plan

Mafia Don Double: mumble, why should i do this rice krispies?

Salvatory: as u know, he has a BLASTER STICK

Seventeenno: oh no

Hydreigon: we need every multiverse destroyed

Head 2: we can't have any worlds where we win

Head 3: we should have joined the gay ass muskaterrs

Head 2: ur gay

Head 3: u are

Mafia Don Double: i dont want to mumble do this. evryone deserves a chance

Hydreigon: we should have been given a chance

Seventeenno: you seem a bit to fun for my liking

Salvatory: our sticks hold 9999 ammo. you have no chance

Hydreigon: ill tell everyone that u wear nappies

Head 2: u do stinky poopies

Head 3: everyione will laugh at you and call you nappia don doublr

Mafia Don Double: (starts crying) fine, mumble, ill do it rice krispies. (fartz) FORGIVE ME, SNAP CRACKLE AND POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! (he salutes so hard that he bumps his fucking head lol)

(he then presses the button and the multiverse fucking blows up)

(hydreigon laughs and runs off)

Salvatory: are u all right don?

Mafia Don DOuble: I CANT MUMBLE TAKE IT! IM A FAGGOT RICE KRISPIES! IVE SHATE ON THE GOOD MAFIA NAME MUMBLE!

Seventeenno: hydreigon went too far. the fun lover should be locked up for this

Mafia Don DOuble: SHUT UP! IM NOW IN IT FOR THE MONEY AND FOOD! MUMBLE RICE KRISPIES!

17no and Salvatory: YES SIR!

(they salute him...but he doesnt salute back)

(thankfully mecha mafia don double did salute them since he didnt have not as much guilt)

(mecha mafia don douvble was also given the chocol;ate coin medak from the disgraced mafia don double. he was no longer big hero 69)

(the chi chi choccco medal was his soul btw. he had lost his soul) (lol) (ohno)

(a year later in tallkey prison, hydreigon is scrubbing prison floors since he's in prison after all)

Hydreigon: why did the prisoner scrub the floors?

Everyone: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Electabuzz: chief piggum said that some of you can be released

Prisoner: some of us need to stay to beat him up

Electabuzz: yeah, we cant do it alone

Head 2: no one seems to want thave fun in the shower with us either

Head 3: thats cuz u smellly

(just then chief piggum and alakazam arrive)

Alakazam: we would like a word with hydreigon

Hydreigon: oh boy maybe we might be accepted as the funniest comedian in tallkey

Head 2: more like the gayest

Head 3: ur gay

Head 2: No i dont

Head 3: yes u are

(they bash heads a millions times as they're escorted out of prison)

(in the courtroom office, alakazam looks very serious)

ALakazam: IM VERY SERIOUS!

Hydreigon: about how funny i am?

Chief Piggum: SHuy shit up!

Alakazam: some shit's come to light that every alternative universe has been destroyed.

Hydreigon: MAFIA DON DOUBLE DID IT!

Head 2: he is the baddy

Head 3: ur the baddy im the goody

Head 2: ur just a goody goody king of the castle

Electrode: SILENCE! we initially thought that he did it. but eventually we realised that he could never do such a thing

Alakazam: in fact, we asked the evil 17no and he said that u did it. U TOLD HIM TO DOOOOOOOO IT!

Hydreigon: we didnt wan t any variants where the muskateers accepted us

Electrode: what an awful thought

Alakazam: hmmm, you have killed the lives over 90000 people

HYdreigon: IM INNOCENT! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!

ALaksam: yes you are an accident. YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN TORN

ELectrode: SURRENDER! you will become agitator for the rest of ur life

Hydreigon: does this mean people will laugh with me

Alakazam: they'll laugh at you

Electrode: you will vbe given a comfortable apartment to live in, a cushy job as an airport flight attanedant attendant and protection money.

Alakazam: but no one will like you and they can call you agitator.

Head 2: im an alligator

Head 3: because ur so ugly

Head 2: its cuz im cool

Electrode and Alakazam: SHUT UP AGITATOR!

Hydreigon: sounds like a fair trade off. at least i wont have to be in prison

Gyarados: PWISON!

Hydreigon: but wouldnt the one who created the device be an agitator?

Alakzam: we have concluded that the creator of it had their reasons

Hydreigon: fine, let's go to the new apartment

(in the pub, gyarados is observing the multiverse destruction device after refilling the nibbles after CONK ATE ALL OF THEM)

(he hides it when salamence cums into his rooM)

Salamence: BASIL! ID LIKE A WORD WITH U!

Gyarados: if it's about the moose with fairy wing antlerz, im in the process of putting it up

Salamence: ive heard rumours that youb were involved with the destruction of the multiverse. what happened? TELL ME!

Gyarados sighed, burped and said i didnt want any variants of me that WENT TO PWISON! I WANTED TO USE IT FOR GOOOOOOD!

Salamence: of course. i understand. besides it's not like you were the one invovled in pressing it

Gyarados: yeah. the way i see it, it's scallywag in the glass

Salamence: LONG LIVE THE KINDLY KREW!

Gyarados: right, time to put up that moose (though he squirms before doing so)

(in the pub, 10 customers had arrived and ordered drinks, gyarados is very surprised)

Conkeldurr: I THONK ITS TOO LOUD HERE! PEOPLE IN MY DAZE WERE SEEN AND NOT HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD! *fartxz*

Gyarados: yeah sure, i need to put this moose up!

(HE DOES! HE REALLY DOES RUN THE PUB!)

Salamence: you did it basil!

Heatmor: this looks like shit

Durant: YEAH! these fairy wings could offend someone

Gyarados threw scallywag cans at both of them and said FUCKING GET OVER IT THEN! I SPENT MY ENTIRE LIFE putting up that moose! AND THATS THE THANKS I HEY! IGET" I GET!

Salamence: the main 3 should be here by now

(Conkeldurr creeps his way over to the nibbles, but clever mambo number 5 grabs him by the SCRUFF OF DA BELLY!)

Gyarados: you're staying with ME!

Conkeldurr: shitpubrunner

Gyarados: nibbleeater

(they stick their tongues out at each other)

Salamence: we're making lots of pennies. what will you spend the money on? ID PERSONALLY SPEND IT ON ANOTHER CAAAAAAAAR!

Gyarados: im spending it on the picnic and choccy chocolates for me and betty's nextr so thoughtful basil anniversary

Salamence: ur so thoughtful basil

Conkeldurr: CAN I HAVE CHOCOLATES TOO?

Gyarados: uh no, youll either be in a home full time or FUCKING DEAD!

(ugly face)

Gyarados: this costume is itchy

Salamence: i had to use the finest perfume to make mine smell nice

Conkeldurr: IM DRESSED UP AS THE COOOOOOOOORN FLAKES HEN!

Mienshao: please could you cover up the lower part of your body?

(Conk grabs her with his sexy hands)

Conkeldurr: UR A LESBEAN! would you like a beautiful night with meeeeeeeeeeeee?

Mienshao: i was rather hoping to find another woman here

Conkeldurr: LOOK NO FURTHER THAN NOT NHT HOT ASS MEE!

(pelvic thrusts in her face) (this was enough to fucking kill her

Gyarados sighed and said I'll clean the course later

(just then, snap krackle and pop come in)

Tyranitar: HEY GYARADOS!

Gyarados: UR LATE! hello boys, here's johnyy! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR URSELBES!

Tyranitar: we saved haxoorus from being mugged

Aegislash: he was a real pussy as well. and not the kind of wagonz that SHOULD BE GETTING!

(half of the customers run off)

Conkeldurr: I WANTED SOME OF THOSEE!

Tyranitar: (bounces upand down) we're heroes

Excadrill: we would have been quicker if i had the fruit n veg checlist to help

Gyarados: thats all fine and boring but IVE PUT UP THE MOOSE!

Tyranitar: YEAH! THE GAY MOOSE!

Gyarados: its better than nothing smelly

(laugh now)

Tyranitar: u smell of shit

Gyarados: (raches reaches for the rusty spear) who does?

Tyranitar: i smell nicer

Gyarados: THAN WHO? IM TEMPTED TO KILL YOU RIGHT ABOUT NO! NOW! NPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Tyranitar: conk

Conkeldurr: myy fartz are nice n smelly

Gogoat: mine are nic and smell of shit

Conkeldurr: IM BERTER THAN U

(prodz him in the eye)

Tyranitar: what are you doing here gogoat?

Gogoat: im non binary remember?

Gyarados: you could have attended the pub for six weeks

Aegislash: you could have given us a milion punds for our dark services

Excadrill: what's even at steak here?

Aegislash:...

Excadrill: well?

Aegislash: WE MUST FACE FORCES THAT THREATEN SHADOW WARRIORS AS I KNOW THEM!

Tyranitar and Salamence: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

Gyarados: i'll tell you what's at steak! ill be PUT IN PWISON! IF I DONT SHOW MY SERVICES TO THIS LITTLE DUMP WE CALL TALL KEY!

Aegislash: tall key is indeed a phoney piece of POO! i say we team up together as shadow warriors! I! LORD HYPER SHADOW AEGISLASH THE COOLEST and CAPTAIN NEEDSTHEWASH will bring the POWR BACK INTO TALL KEY!

Tyranitar: sure you can!

Gyarados: you have a small penis aegislash!

Tyranitar: Yes

Aegislash: NO I DONT! U LOOK VERY SWEATY AS TONY THE FEEBELD TIGER!

Conkeldurr: im pub veteran

Salamence: ur too poor to afford a BIG willy

(some of the customers watch with interest)

Aegislash: curses! people think we're gay!

Tyranitar: HEY LOOK ITS SLASME SALAME SALAMENE CIVIL)

Gyarados: i could get his name right first try

Goodra: Are these nibbles for us?

Salamence: which one would you like? of course, i need to have the one which is worth a lot of MONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Gyarados: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I HATE EVERYONE HERE! THESE NIBBLES ARE ONLY TO BE LOOKED AT! ONLU BETTY CAN EAT THEM!

Tyranitar: ur selfishs

Conkeldurr: YEAH! im more important that than that betty!

Gyarados: no one is more important than betty, other than me!

Tyranitar: wow ur a loser

Aegislash: so r u

*laugh now*

Gogoat: uh, sir sweaty one

Conkeldurr: IIIIIIIII! U CALLED GYARADOS OOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD!

Tyranitar: NO! he called gyarados sweaty you deaf cunt

Aegislash: he called CAPTAIN NEEDZ THE WASH sweaty. all the more reason to have that long prophesized wash

Gyarados: (aims a bblaster stick at aegislash and goat) THIS HAS GONE FAR ENOUGH! nobody calls me sweaty and lives. let's see you RUN THE PUB BETTER!

Gogoat: the police are coming round!

Gyarados: POLICE!

*he hides in the barrel*

Aegislash: hmph, ill look cool and brave when saving the police! OH NO I MIGHT GET ARRESTED TOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *wets his nappy* I CANT WATCH SONIC X IN PRISON!

*hides with betty in gyarados

Gyarados: find ur own hiding place

*he chucks him out*

Salamence: JA! EVEN I GET A RIDE in betty sometimes

Electrode: we've come to see tyranitar houston, excadrill sane and aegislash crumble

Gyarados: HA! ull be getting arrested, hopefully its for arriving late at the pub. NANANENANA, ull be going to prison and WEEEEEEE WONT!

Excadrill: but i did nothing wrong

Tyranitar: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Aegislash: I WANT MY MUMMY!

Tyranitar: dont worry guys, everyone will come to my defense

Gyarados: NO ONE FUCKING CARS ABOUT YOU YOU FAT PIECE OF SHIT! U SOUND LIKE A FUCKING COW!

Tyranitar: MOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOWL!

*electrode opens the door*

Gyarados: IM NOT HERE!

Salamence: ILL GIVE YOU AS MUCH MONEY AS YOU NEED!

Electrode: we'd just like to send a message to the main three regarding haxorus

Tyranitar: that he's gay?

Electrode: THAT! and he would have wanted to give you the grant to start a business, but he get delayed

Aegislash: HA! from eating tooo many feebled cream cakes

Tyranitar: could have given some to me

Gyarados: I GET ALL THE YUMMY FOOD HERE! ...oh yeah,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...i wasnt supposed to me be here

(at the edge town square)

Haxorus: i cant wait to have cream cakes for t. I LOVE BEING A FATTY!

(suddenly, the musketeers emerge)

Cobalion: could you cum with us to a dark alley for minute

Haxorus: OH BOY! ILL BE TOLD AN NEVER HEARD JOKE BEFORE! LUCKY ME!

(IN THE darek dark alley, the musketeers have a surprise for this fucking loser)

Haxorus: whats trhe funny joke?

Cobalion: knock nock

Terrakion: who's there?

Cobalion: doctor

Virizion: doctor who?

Cobalion: uve just said it

Haxorus: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Cobalion: GO!

(they're about to beat him up, haxorus suddenly recovers from his fits of laughter at this xtremely funny joke)

Haxorus: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HEEEEEEEEEEEELP! ILL TELL THE POLICE THAT UR THE LEAST FUNNIEST COMEDIANS IN TALL KEY! AND THAT U WERE MEEN TO POOR ME! *fartz*

(he runs to the exit, cyndaquil kane and count dracula noivern lol block the way)

Haxorus: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ITS NOT FAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR! I DONT WANT TO GET HURT!

*he gets beaten to death by the musketeers*

(Back at the pubb in)

The person who Electrode was talking to who was Excadrill's and Aegislash's ol friend Tyranitar the fat piece of shit: where's the fucking money yhen?

Electrode: we'll award it to you and haxorus' behalf.

(he leaves)

Alakazam: actually, considering how well gyarados did when running the gay bar, id say he gets the grant

Gyarados: ohwowiderserveditbecauseidoallthehardworkandcoolshitaroundherenottheretardedmainthreeortherestofthispitifulexcuseforacreworshouldisaykrew

Tyranitar: well done gyarados

Aegislash: ur an bravehartedhero

Excadrill: ur good at both running the pub and a gay bar

Salamence: gyarados is very talented. even if he does have trouble putting mosse heads up and making sandwiches

Conkeldurr: MAMBO NUMBER 4 WAS BETTEER

Gyarados: mambo number 4 (snivels) very brave to (snivels) pub put up with YOU and the (snivels) PWISON RAP! MAMBO NUMBER FOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR

Tyranitar: FOR OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!

Gyarados: alright, shut up or i'll kill you!

Salamence: you cant beat gyarados, he could kill you in an instant

Aegislash: not if i can help it!

Tyranitar: aegislash?

Conkeldurr: IM STARVIN!

Gyarados: Tyranitar, Excadrill, get conk a chippy, i need to duel aegislash!

Conkeldurr: CHIPPY!

*meanwhile, with mafia don electrode and alakazam*

Electrode: we#ll need to hire a new mayor...QUICLY!

Alakazam: yes, otherwise the prime minister will be asking

*phone rings*

Electrode: OOOOOOOOOOOOOH NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Alakazam: SILENCE PIGGUM! we should drop the call

Electrode: NO! HE'LL PUNISH US ANYWAY!

Alakazam: phonn, or i mean fine...HELLO!

Prime MInister: you know what i said about a lack of a mayor here. as you know, you yook took haxorus in from the streets to fill out the role.

Alakazam: but he was so terrible. he couldn't make a speech worth SHOT!

Prime Minister: im sorry, but im going to have to unleash the dome around tallkey

Alakazam: you dont understand, tyranitar, the most unfunny citizen in tallkey, will yell dome if that happens

Tyranitar: DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME! *fartz*

Prime Minister: GOD THHAT WAS CANERRRRRRRRROUDS! you can have yatallkey as it is!

(electrode and alakazam cheered n beeressd beerd)

Electrode: ILL TEXT GYARADOS ON FACEBOOK CHROME RIGHT AWAY THAT HE CAN CANCEL THE GAY BAR!

*back at the pub, tyranitar and excadrill got conk's honesty chippy. meanwhile gyaradis and aegislash yellow banana were ready fort fornite fortnite for their dragon ball duel*

Excadrill: we managed to get the chippy!

Conkeldurr: CHIPPY!

*he hits excadrill and snatches the bag*

Tyranitar: i put my dick in the bag

Conkeldurr: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII YOURE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAN! IWANTGYARADOS TO KIIIIIIIIIIIIIL YO! YOP YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Gyarados: can that wait? i need to duel aegislash here

Aegislash: say you're prayers captain!

GYarados: if you're messing with MAMBO NUMBER 5! YOURE MESSING WITH THE PUB!

Salamence: gyarados is going to wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!

*the two run up to each other*

Aegislash: humph, i lose in an instant

(everyone cheers and beerz, even aegislash cracked a grin)

Gyarados: I RUN THE PUB! IM GOOD AT BOTH THE INNOCENT PUB AND FLAMING GYARADOS'!

*gyarados number 5 plays on his phone. johnny answers it hoping that it will be the go ahead to turn the pub back into a straight one*

Gyarados: YES?

Aegislash: I WANT TO HAVE A MIDNIGHT FIGHT!

Tyranitar: I WANT TO HAVE A MIG MIDNIGHT FEAST!

Gyarados: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Alakazam: gyarados, mayor haxorus has been killed after winding up the muskateerz

TYranitar: (who could somehow perfectly hear the phone call) poor muskateerz

Alakazam: because there are no mayor

Tyranitar: MAYONAISE!

Alakazam and Gyarados: KILL YOURSELF YOU ABORTION COMMERCIAL

*laugh now*

Alakazam: no more mayor means NO MOR EGAY MORE GAY BAR!

Gyarados: oh wow i get to run the pub again AND KEEP MY GRANT!

*it was a happy day*

Tyranitar: looks like we won't need these costumes anymore

Excadrill: we'll need to go back to the alleys to get our old clothes back

Gyarados: i still kept my clothes on

Conkeldurr: IDIDNT NEED TO WEAR CLOTHES AS I WAS THE CORN FLAKES HEN!

Gyarados: alrgith i get it. thankfully i wont need to wear this sweaty thing anymore

(gyarados runs the pub)

(the door knocks)

Gyarados: GO AWAY! THE GAY BAR IS CLOSED! FOREVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Tyranitar: i recognise that face

Aegislash: who?

Tyranitar: ITS GARCHOMP!

(tyranitar's old friend comes in, he is wearing the pirate outfit and TIGHT TROUSERS)

Garchomp: yo ho ho, hello everyone!

(you took too long)

Gyarados: you took too long! you now need to restart ur six week record!

Salamence: that means youlll need to clean gum off the tables with the main three. ALL THE POOOOOOOOOOOR PEOPLE TOGETHER!

Tyranitar: SWEET! we'll be gummates!

Garchomp: yar har hare, thats the sailor's way

Aegislash: I WANT TO DIE!

Gyarados: START ATTENDING FOR SIX WEEKS THEN!

Excadrill: but you never pay us!

Gyarados: we'll i cant do much about that

Tyranitar: how was the pirate krew garchomp?

Garchomp: yo, ho, ho, i couldn't find the pirate creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew

Gyarados: lol u fail

Tyranitar: EPIC FAIL!

Garchomp: yar har har, the gang's all here. LETS PLAY CARDS!

Salamence: you know what garchomp, thats a great idea!

Gyarados: uh nom, uh no,k uh no, i thought of it

Salamence: (laughs nervously) of course you did

(sappuy music lol)

Tyranitar: are you alright gyarados, you look a bit sad

GYarados: will i be remembered as a gay bar runner

Excadrill: you were the best pub runner, so it makes sense that you'd be the best GAY PUB RUNNER!

Tyranitar: yeah, you're good at everything gyarados

Salamence: as long as it isn;t making sandwiches, you're perfect basil

Gyarados: phew, i need to go on a cruise for a bits

Garchomp: yar yar har, you were finest gay bar runner at sea

Conkeldurr: and you got out some pretty tasty nibbles if i say so myself

Aegislash: humph, i bored and i want to win cards

Gyarados: you wont be playing if you dont praise me

Salamence: gyarados was probably going to win anyway

Aegislash: humph, fine

Gyarados: RIGHT! CARDS! THEN TOMORROW! I GO BACK TO POURING THE PROPER BEERZ!

(everyone cheers and gets round to play the card game which gyarados won and tyranitar lost cause he's morbidly obese)

Conkeldurr: I NEED TO DO A POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *fartz* *smelly*

Excadrill: This snap costume is too small

Gyarados: Make sure your costume is of the right size


	8. Chapter 20: Gyarados saves Christmas!

The Innocent Pub sign was rearranged to The Pub Inn

(Aegislash is watchinf`da pub tellie. A surprise looms from above.)

Tyranitar said HEY aegislash!

(he ignored mr piggy)

(laugh now)

Gyarados said hey aegislash, what are you dping doing watching?

Aegislash said OMG POH OPH OH MY GOD THIS IS JUST IN! GREEN PANTHER IS COMING OUT NREXY NEXT YEAR!

Gyarados said Holey shit!

Excadrill said what are you two on about?

Gyarados and Aegislash said BLUE PANTHER IS CUMIN OUT NEXT WEEK

Excadrill said wow wow wow, that was really cool

Aegislash said ur so small thayt you could get crushed by the jelly beans opf of chance

Gyarados said jelly beans suck anyway

Aegislash said u need to stop making us clean gum of the FEEBLED PUB TABLES

Gyarados said you need to make up for a how TERRIBLE you were as a pub runner

Excadrill said I wonder if this one will have tigers in it

Gyarados said Let's hop so, otherwise the producers will be getting strong words

Aegislash said u shall never no true strength

Gyarados said O RLY?

Excadrill said wwhat do you like you miserabel meany

?

Gyarados said BARRELS, MARMOLADE, AND RUNNING THE PUB!

Aegislash said ur boring

Gyarados said so r u stinky

Excadrill said im interesting

Gyarados said NO UR NOT!

Conkeldurr said IM THE MOST INTERESTING MEMBER OF THE KREEEEEEEEEEW

GYarados said i thonlk rthink that ui get a bit boring after a while

(granny sticks his tongue out at gyarados)

Gyarados said EVERYONE WILL BE HAPPY WHEN YOU DIE!

Conkeldurr said SAME FOR YOU!

Aegislash said fool! even captain needs the wash will neeed to be burried like a brave warrior

GYarados said oi! im immortal!

Excadrill said conk needs a wash

Conkeldurr said CALL MEE GRANNY!

*other side of the pub. mother nature's fat son (tyranitar) the money guy and omgdowereallywantthisguyback are playing cards*

Tyranitar said Hey Garchomp

Garchomp said Yohoho it's a big beefas life 4 meeeeeee

Tyranitar said can i have all the buried treeasure good cards

Garchomp said PRECIOUS BOOTY

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII STOP CHEEEEEEEEETING

Salamence said Stop trying to PLAY. you'll probably eat the cards

Tyranitar said Yeah, your just jelly on da plate because im not a fat piece of shit and u r

Conkeldurr said IM A SUPAMODEL

Salamence said your not fit or rich enough for the kindlee krew

Gyarados said Yeah. and u ate all the nibbles

Conkeldurr said WHAT'S IN THE BAG TINKY WINKY?

Garchomp said PRECIOUS BOOTY

Tyranitar said Great...a 2 of poo

Excadrill said thats not even a card

Aegislash said I WANT SHADOW MARS BAR

Tyranitar said i wouldn't mind some of that

Garchomp said From the chippy

Granny said CHIPPY *applause*

Gyarados said I hope you make -1p for card saidD

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE

Gyarados said HAHAHA UR A LOSER. YOU'LL NEVER MAKE THE MILLIONS BACK

Tyranitar said they WILL come back. i just have to wait patiently

Aegislash said i'm waiting impatiently for my girlfriend

Conkeldurr said me tooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gyarados said 10 million ma deer?

Salamence said IVE JUST MADE ANOTHER MILLION!

Tyranitar said ITS DAT BOI!

Salamence said IVE JUST MADE ANOTHER 11 MILLION!

Garchomp said yar har har, ur the best junk dealer in town

Tyranitar said (clears throat)

Garchomp said what is it me heartie?

Salamence said master tubby wants you to mention hiiiiiiiiiiiim

Tyranitar said im still going strrrrrrrrrrrrrogn strong as a million man

Garchomp said blow the man down, ur actually poor

Tyranitar said POOR OOOOOOOOOOOOOOR

Salamence said HA! u cant even say FOUR properly!

Tyranitar said Obut i didnt say foor

Salamence said oh yeah. HA! YOU CANT EVEN SAY POOR PROPERLY!

Tyranitar said FOR OOOOOOOOOOR

Garchomp said yo ho ho, its a big baefer's life for meeeeeee!

Tyranitar said FOR OOOOOOOOOOR

Excadrill said Salamence always makes more money than us

Gyarados said THATS BECAUSE U DONT HAVE JOBS

Tyranitar said im a GUUUUUUM CLEANERS

Garchomp said yo ho ho, im now a coffee drinker

Salamence said I made 11 million actuallay

Gyarados said Free beers for the kindlee krew

Tyranitar said i want to turn the pub into a cheese shop

Gyarados said NO FREE BEERS FOR U

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I WANTED FREE DINKS FOR EVERYONE, NOT JUST THE GAY PEOPLE

Aegislash said I WANT SUPER SIZESHADOW JUICE

Garchomp said yar har har, everyone else gets three dinks for everyone except main three

Gyarados said you BETRAYED ME TO FIND THE PIRATE CREW WHO PROBABLY ISN'T REAL. u'll be sulking on the main three with the floor

Excadrill said i wonder how raichus doing

Gyarados said dead hopefully

Excadrill said she is very clumsy

*everyone has a jolly ol laugh. gyarados was so jollyboy that he let the main three and garchomp have a glarse of seaman to join in*

Tyranitar said More like Salashowoff

Aegislash said MORE LIKE THE POOPOOMENCE

Tyranitar said i like to start my day with a good english brexit

Salamence said I made it through selling pirate videos

Garchomp said Yarharhar, is it a cheese sandwhich

Salamence said Of course I mean films like...blackbeard

Tyranitar said I've only sold captain pugwash

Garchomp said YOLHOLHOL I'VE GOUGHT CUTTHROAT JAKE MANY TIMES

Gyarados said yeah, in the bath

Conkeldurr said I'VE HAD PLENTY OF FUN IN THE BATH

*the main three shudder in fear and respect*

Gyarados said ALRIGHT brekky's over. EVERYONE BACK TO WORK!

Excadrill said but you salamence and conk dont work

Aegislash said neither does garchomp. all he does is smell

Tyranitar said OI! GARCHOMP is good at getting hit by the crates when we throw trhem at him

Aegislash said ur pint ashall be accepted. regardless of the stench

(laugh now)

Salamence said ive had a hard day in the maaaaaaaaaarket

Conkeldurr said AND IM PUB VETERAN

Aegislash said and your pint is?

Conkeldurr said I WORK UNLIKE YOU!

*grabs his ass*

Aegislash said FOOL! (talks about grand prophecies or some shit)

Salamence said I want you lot to pick up some of the pirate videos for me

Excadrill said Someone's in a jammy jam

Tyranitar said Jam donut?

Excadrill said no piggo

Laugh now

Excadrill said i just remembered, i never finished the apple donut i got from fatdonalds for brekky

Tyranitar said i know a certain moody one of those

Aegislash said humph, i only like blood in mine

*excadrill pops donut into his mouth*

Tyranitar said *wobbly falsetto* STOP give it to MEEEEEEEEEE

Excadrill said eases it into his mouth further

Tyranitar said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Excadrill said *is a bout to take a nice bite*

Gyarados said *naked ready for the PWISON RAPE* kill him

Tyranitar said SWAT. AM I GETTING PAID? OF COURSE I AM. I'VE BEEN WORKING FOR MEAN OLD GYARADOS FOR

*i'll get to the part when basil fawlty screams or something because i'm too lazy to check the timeline*

Gyarados said GEEEEEEEEEEEEET OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITH THHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORK OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU. JUST LIKE HOW MAMBO NUMBER 4 WAS FUCKING MURDERED IN THE SHOWERS!

Conkeldurr said I MISS MAMBO NUMBER 4 TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gyarados said oh i had a chat with his ghost earlier

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GHOSTS

Gyarados said he said he hated you and wants me to shoot you

Conkeldurr said WHAT A SHIT PUB RUNNER. MAMBO NUMBER 3 WAS BETTER

Gyarados said Main three n beefo! GET ON WITH UR WORK OR NO yummy MORE FUEL FOR THE VAN!

Tyranitar said trolololololololololololololololololololololololol.

Tyranitar said poorvan. hey aegislash? what does the scouter say about how mean gyarados is to the main 3?

Aegislash said OVER 900000000000000000!

Gyarados said ARE YOU FOUR STILL HERE BEER? DO YOU WANT THE TICKLER

Aegislash said Your an really naughty with the blowticklers

Excadrill said fine lets go

Fine lets go

Gyarados said *tongue on the floor* i need a holiday

(on the way to the van, excadrill haas something timportant to say to his ol...nah fuck it. his friend tyranitar)

Aegislash said humph, i dont like gyarados very much

Tyranitar said neither do i. HE NEVER CREDITED ME FOR FLAMING GY...TYRANITAR! AOOOOOO HAOOOOOOO HAOOOOOOOOO

Excadrill said Hey tyranitatr!

Aegislash said DONT INTERRUPT ME YOU TURNIP!

Tyranitar said he was talking to me stupid

Aegislash said humph, continue

Excadrill said REALLY?

Tyranitar said yes, now hurry up

Garchomp said har har har yar har har you just want to shirk wooooooooork

Tyranitar said you never work

Garchomp said blow the man down, im retired

Excadrill said can you let me finish?

Tyranitar said you havent started yet stoopid

Aegislash said im the smartest

Excadrill said listen, dont tell salamence but i saw a bundle of 30 million pound notes in the fatmobile's glovebox

Aegislash said what does that mean?

Garchomp said I'm very confused

Excadrill said IT MEANS that marmolade is orange! AND THAT WE CAN JUST NAV NAB THE YUMMY MONEY!

Tyranitar said you mean?

Aegislash said ...the adventure is finished

Tyranitar said YES! WE DID IT! WE GOT THE MILLIONS BACK! I TOLD THAT WE JUST NEEDED TO BE PATIENT!

Garchomp said yar har har, where are mine?

Aegislash said money is trash, ur not getting any!

Tyranitar said yeah, you said that you hoped that we died

Excadrill said let's get it out and tell gyarados the good news

Tyranitar said this might be the grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr8est day of my life!

Excadrill said it might be the second best to when i helped out my sexy cousin with her wind problem

(tyranitar and excadrill start singing)

Tyranitar and Excadrill said IF I WAS A RICH MAN!

Aegislash said we must head to the car and grab it! i can stand this grotto pub no longer

(they walk up to the car, ready to return to their old lives as million men, when suddenly, the car EXPLODES AND SHIT KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)

Tyranitar said oh wow *fartz*

Aegislash said ...humph, the fatmobile got destroyed

Tyranitar said ah well, a bit of this and a bit of that will try again tomorrow

Garchomp said yo ho ho, you still need to get the pirate videos

Aegislash said YOU'RE A SHOT PIRATE, I BET YOU GOT EATEN BY A SEA MONSTER IN ONE OF THEM

Excadrill said no one liked the fatmobile anyway

Tyranitar said even i got bored of it after the race which mafia don crazy sister set up

Excadrill said yeah, lose weight choclitar

Tyranitar said Laugh now

Garchomp said yar har har, i'd settle for the black pig

Excadrill said but tyranitar runs on burgers, not petrol

Laugh now

Tyranitar said you know what? lets just use the good ol van. everyone loves the van

Aegislash said the van is a mediocre friend

Aegislash said fine, let's use the van

Excadrill said remember the win?

(on the way to the pavement where the pirate vids were llumped, they parse a hungry surprise)

Garchomp said yar har har, i can see a place for refreshments (its fatdonalds)

Eatitar said ITS FAT DONALDZ

Excadrill said not now fattymealtar

)O)(())()(()(

)

(laufh

(laugh now)

Aeg!islash said i want shadow burger!

Excadrill said aren;t we going to profit off the pirate video s though?

Aegislash said salamence will probably play a stinko trizx trix on us

Tyranitar said oi! salamence is a mate! he'd never be cruel to me!

Garchomp said bloe the man down! im hungry!

Excadrill said come on guys, we have food at the pub

Food at the pub prison = Gyarados' shit sandwitches

They're not very scrummy.

Tyranitar queefed and said 1 + 1 = chuggen

Tyranitar said FATDONALDS! FATDONALDS! FATDONALDS!

Aegislash said id personally drive the shadow car in and order a darkness coffee whilst the children i plan on cooking soon cheer

(the show has matured)

Tyranitar said FATDONALDS! FATDONALDS! FATDONALDS!

(the main three, garchomp AND the van find the pirate the videos at the side of the road somewhere. salamence will make lotsofmoneyformytummy*

Aegislash said huumph, here are the pirate videos! let's sell them at the market

Tyranitar said FATDONALDS! FATDONALDS! FATDONALDS!

Garchomp said yar har har, your being a bit annoying

Excadrill said quite right garchomp! let's load the vids and go to down

Tyranitar said TOWN! NOT DOWN you idiot!

Excadrill said you talking about fatdonalds on the way there because our fat ur fat

(laugh now)

Tyranitar said hey garchomp, how is that covefe youve got?

Garchomp said yo ho ho, its really really scrummy

Tyranitar said can i try a bit?

Garchomp said here you go me heartiue

Aegislash said ionlydrinkretardjuice

Tyranitar said it tastes a bit illegal if you ask me

(at the pub, gyarados is watching the group from a scope. he had mixed scallywag into some lattes)

Gyarados said nobodygets away from moe

(at the airport)

Aegislash said i dont want to help you load the van with shit

Excadrill said good thing you never do

(tyranitar and aegislash pocket watch excadrilll and garchomp load the boat (but not quite the one they'll cruising on later))

(whoops, it was actually the can, not a boat. sorry, i really want this show to be spongebob. haven't you noticed that evil twin is a ripoff of plankton. they both want the formula lol)

Aegislash said CURSES! guard GYARADOS EVIL TWIN! EN GARDE!

Evil Twin said BONJOUR AMIGOS! IM HERE TO SLOW YOU DOWN WHEN TAKING LE PIRATE VIDEOS!

Tyranitar said hey's its raichy

Excadrill said RAIIIIIIIIIIICHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Raichu said hello cousin, me and evil twin have come to film the stolen videos

Garchomp said YO HO HO, ITS A BIG BAEFER'S LIFE FOR ME!

Aegislash said so? whats the pint?

Evil Twin said i want to le see you get upset desu

Aegislash said your the worst! i WILL use my shadow power to secrifice myself TO FUCKING KILL YOU! JUST LIKE I DID WITH DARK OAK!

Excadrill said aegislash you hide behind the sofa whenever that terrible anime villain apears on screen

(aegislash urinated on excadrill's leg)

Raichu said you were very brave cousin

Tyranitar said evil! you smell of shit

Aegislash said ...so do u

*lol now*

Evil Twin said ah, u must be le ones who wanted ze videos stolen, not chan

Aegislash said fool, that FEEBLED SALAMENCE wants the,

Evil Twin said id suggest making a more honest living desus

Raichu said i'll help you put them in the van. not using that smelly old fatmobile

Laugh now

Excadrill said it exploded before we could get in

Evil Twin said HE HE MEH, I PLANTED ZE BOMB

Tyranitar said ah well, a bit of...

Excadrill said you already said it heart diseaseItar

Laugh now

Garchomp said yar har har hows it going raichu

Eatitar said 1 + 1 = CHIOCKEN

Aegislash said (clenches his fist) I DONT WANT SALAMENCE TO GET THE PIRATE VIDEOS

Evil Twin said meh heh heh! I win! i cant wait to telll le goody goody brother!

Raichu said evil twin's EPIC WIN! this could be the latest scoop

(excadrill slaps her across both the face and butt)

Excadrill said HAVING AN EPIC WIN IS OUR THING!

Tyranitar said yeah! evil twin hasn;t won this time!

Raichu said sorry cousin. i try very hard

Excadrill said not hard enough by the looks of things

Aegislash said THIS IS BIG BATTLE!

Evil Twin said curses foiled again

*evil twin teleports him and raichu out the scene so i dont have to right anymore dialogue for them and excadrill can moan yay*

Aegislash said i want to run the pub

Tyranitar said your a terrible pubrunner

Aegislash said humph, u weren't any better

Tyranitar said i created a bit of this and a bit of beer

Excadrill said i still reckon it wasn't fresh from the allotment

Tyranitar said yes it was, we were THIS close to going to da grand hotel, but GYARADOS FUCKING RUINED EVERYTHING AGAIN, ITS NOT FAIR

Tyranitar said i was still the better pub runner. don't me

Aegislash said huumph, you betrayed my pub by not helping me with the flamming tyranitars

Tyranitar said i've done more hard work AND had more sex than you

Aegislash said unlike you, i have the ultimate power!

Tyranitar said what? shit?

Garchomp said yar har har, the pirate videos are in the can. we'll have pots full when we return to shore!

Aegislash said but i dont want to clean cum off da tables

Tyranitar said dont worry, salamence will give us our big brekky

Excadrill said nope, we're going to town

Aegislash said town is going down

TYranitar said shut up! i dont want to let salamence down

Aegislash said fool! what has salamence ever done for us?

Garchomp said but salamence is richer than you

Aegislash said unlike gayamence, IM THE COOLEST! I COULD BEAT ANYONE IN A DUEL!

Tyranitar said i could beat you in a lightsaber duel

Aegislash said humph, citation needed

Aegislash said i have the best sword in tallkey

Garchomp said YAR HAR HAR! PIRATE ENEMY SWORD FIGHT! DRAW YER SWORDZ!

Excadrill said its been a while since ur last duel!

Aegislash said I always win!

Tyranitar said ABIGFATLIE coming right up!

Aegislash said PREPARE FOR DOOM!

Tyranitar said FOR OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!

Excadrill said this is weird

Tyranitar said as weird as carrying around a fruit and veg checklist?

Excadrill said no nevereatenasaladbeforeitar

(laugh now)

Aegislash said HA, I BET YOU FORGOT YOUR SWORD

Tyranitar said *polishes his middle pinga* I HAVE MINE RIGHT HERE

Aegislash said humph, so do i

*middle finger lightsaber duel between Tyranitar and Aegislash the Knife*

Garchomp said yar har har retarded sword quip

*aegislash and his green friend tyranitar clash their middle fingers. aegislash runs to the side of the hedge. tyranitar follows ready to strike. aegislash blocks and nah lets move on*

Excadrill said as you know, WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH I MISS RAICHU

Everyone (even Excadrill) said NOBODY CARES!

Tyranitar said i suggest that you step up your gay game up in terms of how you treet me

Aegislash said you need to put more steps in that feebeld peedometer

(laugh now)

(they swing their fingers at each other on the road. causing cars to swerve and kill many pedestrians. aw well. they were unimportant anyway)

Aegislash said I WANT SHADOW JUICE!

Tyranitar said THE VICTORY DINKS WONT BE YOURS!

Excadrill said you look like you need to have a smoothie as yours

(laugh now)

Excadrill said i wonder who will win!

Aegislash said it will be me!

Tyranitar said take this!

(he slams him onto the ground. BUT AEGISLASH the knife GETS UP AND PSU PS PUSHES HIM AT AB BIT A BIT TO HT THE OTHER SIDE! THIS IS REALLYE EXCITING

Aegislash said POO! u smell of shit!

(laugh now)

Garchomp said yar har har this is really exciting eh little bud?

Excadrill said Garchomp, why d'you call me little bud, my name's Excadrill Sane Snae

Garchomp said blow the man down, I thought it was little bufd!

Excadrill said No, it's excadrill.

Garchomp said yar har har, are You sure?

Excadrill said Yeah, I'm 've looked it up on me birth certificate and passport and everything! It is definitely excadrill!

Garchomp said You live 'n' learn - yar har har whats dave, a nickname?

Excadrill said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*firezlazors*OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO You're the only one who calls me little nbud. Everybody else calls me RExcadrill, and the reason they call me Excadrill is because Rodney is my name.

Garchomp said yo ho ho, I shall have to get used to calling you Excadrill!

Excadrill said Thank you. garchomp

Garchomp said ahoy you too! You gonna get these videos sold? Me and little budd ain't got all night!

Excadrill said sigh, you fail

Read more said https . /view_episode_ ?tv-show=only-fools-and-horses-1981&episode=s03e01

Tyranitar said oh yeah, the pirate videos. i forget

Excadrill said come on, let's go to town

Aegislash said so whio won the duel?

Tyranitar said if we go to town with the pirate videos, gyarados will probably make us clean gum without food or water again

Garchomp said yar har har, were you lot being scallywags

Tyranitar said gyarados never gave us cheep or legal beerz

Aegislash said HA, I WON THE DUEL SMELLY

Tyranitar said you cheated stoopid

Excadrill said you sure like calling everyone stupid today

Aegislash said i think you should say please and fuck you a few more times stinky!

Excadrill said we might as weel teel you what has happended while you went to find the pitate pirate crew

Aegislash said AND FAILED LIKTE LIKTE T AAAAAAAAAA LIKE THE MISERABLE SARDEEN U R!

Tyranitar? said HEY ITS GARCHOMP

Excadrool said btwtyranitaryouarerightweshouldgivethesetosalamencetoavoidthewrathofmeanoldgyaradoseventhoughweprobablywontgetanymoneyfromsalashowofffanyway

Aegislash said eeveryone would laugh if salamence got the common cold

Excadrill said i wouldnt care

Garchomp said but how would he make his buried seamen?

Tyranitar said first off, salamence had a sex change which failed as the boobies were bo...BLASTER BALLS. good thing i never got to bounce them

Excadrill said me, aegislash and conk were selling ice cream while the ice creem man had aids. we didnt even get paid for it

Tyranitar said i also helped salamence fend off those bully thugs who didnt like how he was a woman

Garchomp said yar har har, it was actually coin who saved the day

(laugh now)

Aegislash said next a feebled robot tyranitarr tried to take over the pub. i stopped him

Tyranitar said I WAS UNFIRLY SENT TO FAT CCAMP AT THE TIME!

Aegislash said you should have stayed there you miserable fucker

(laugh now)

Tyranitar said THANKFULLY I JUST NEEDEED TO TAKE A NICE FAT SHIIIIIIIIT! ME AND THE INSTRUCTER NIDOKING ALSO CROSSED OVER TO STOP THE ROBOT

Aegislash said i stopped the robot

Excadrills said guys top! stooooooop! gyarados stopped the robot

Tyranitar said gyarados does tun run the pub load of fun

Excadrill said next AEGISLASH got to run the pub!

Tyranitar said cool!

Excadrill said aegislash sent us to dump a shitton of scallywag in a ditch. while we were there i helped raichu out with her windy moment

Aegislash said conko also tried to oppose me during his unchaining. he went down without the fight

Excadrill said also gyarados wasnt very happy at the time

Tyranitar said he was really meen and made us clean gum without ANY YUMMY FPPD! he smeels of poo!

Garchomp said yar har har, you probably deserved it

Excadrill said then a;ex alexa sacrificed herself to stop gyarados' craxy sister

Tyranitar said 1 + 1 = chuggen

Aegislash said she was sexy, but she also tried to crucify poor me

Excadrill said then gyarados tried and succeeded to run the gay bar

Garchomp said i wish i could have been there to experience all these.

Tyranitar said maybe you shoul;dnt have tried to replace us for the pirate crew/ besides you do have acrew. AT THE PUB!

(this unsurprisongly doesnt cheer garchomp up)

Gyarados said PWISON

Aegislash said OUR MILLIONS ARE STEAK

Tyranitar said lol where

Excadrill said we aren't getting paid for the pirate videos though

Tyranitar said salamence is a mate, i'm sure he'll share the millions

Garchomp said yo ho ho, salamence actually hates you

Aegislash said i dont want to clean cum off da tables

Tyranitar said lets bully gyarados into letting us have the day off

Excadrill said i could use this opportunity to reunite with my sexy cousin

Aegislash said i bet she ate all the chocolate cake

*excadrill gave aegislash one more video to carry as revenge. the apple crumbler cried all the way home to good ol prison*

*at the pub, gyarados number 5 is having trouble with the bratty customers

Gyarados said PWISON!

Gyarados said i don't like your sort. pay now or it's the chainsaw

Salamence said basil, the moose is getting dusty

Persian said you're a revolting pub runner. i paid good money for my steak and kidney pie, but all i got was a shit sandwitch

Conkeldurr said I MAKE A MEAN STEAK AND KIDNEY PIE

Salamence said shut up old man

Gyarados said BLASTER BULLETZ AWAY

(persian and delcatty escape just in time from gyarados' assualt blaster stick)

Gyarados said oh poo i forgot to set the electric tags, ah well, i'll put them on when they come back

Conkeldurr said i want sex

Captain Pudding said i believe us rich customers deserve more respect

Gyarados said oh fuck up

Salamence said basil is very tired

Gyarados said i need a holiday

Salamence said how are you going to get ur holidayh. u still havent put the mosse up btw

Gyarados said all the more reason to have a holiday

Conkeldurr said i could use one too

Gyarados said WHAT FOR?

Conkeldurr said for getting too old for this!

Salamence said wait a second

(johnny gives a confused krabs face)

Gyarados said what do you want?

Salamence said we need a way of leaving the pub first

Conkeldurr said why dont you get the main 3 to run it?

Gyarados said THEYKLL RUIN IT! EVERYONE IS INVITED TO THE HOLIDAY

Conkeldurr said i want sex

(everyone cheerz n beerz)

Conkeldurr said WHY DONT U JUST GET BETTY TO DO IT!?

Salamence said betty is coming too

Gyarados said o rly hasnt come round recently, meaning that we cant lie that builders have cum

Conkeldurr said WHY DONT U JUST GET MEEEEE TO RUN THE PUB?

Conkeldurr said im getting too old for this

Gyarados said glad to see that you figured that one out on ur own

Conkeldurr said Y DONT U JUST GET MAMBO NUMBER 4 to do run it?

Gyarados said MAMBO NUMBER FOUR IS DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADA!

(all the customers said poor gyarados and beerz)

Gyarados said we cant just say that it will be closed either

Salamence said how come?

Conkeldurr said WHY DONT U JUST GET GYARADOS TO RUN THE PUB!?

Gyarados said (to himself) come on, deep breaths, you can drown him on the ship

Conkeldurr said IM GOING TO HAVE A BLAST PLAYING WITH MY BAAAAAAAAAALS!

Salamence said shut up old dimer

Conkeldurr said THATS NOT HOW YOU TREET PUB VETERAN!

Gyarados said THAT'S IT! BLASTER BALLS!

(they're discussing this fraudulent scheme in front of the customers)

(aw well, they're clueless)

(just like you lot for reading this)

Gyarados said this what we'll do

(he wishpers in his their ears)

Salamence said so we go pshpshpshpshpshpsh?

Conkeldurr said I COULD THINK YOU SOMETHING BEETTER!

Gyarados said no you couldnt

Salamence said wjhats the real plan?

Gyarados said we need to prape prepare a package. salamence, there's on in my room grab it

Salamence said yes sir

Conkeldurr said I WANT THE DAY OFF (fartz)

Gyarados said you dont work though smelly

(salemence salamence comes down with the package)

Salamence said ive got the package

Gyarados said good get

Conkeldurr said IS IT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Gyarados said no it isnt fuxer

Conkeldurr said UR SELFISH

(the main 3 and garchomp comes in. aegislash kicked the door open to be the coolest)

Tyranitar said hey can we we have a free refill dill bill kill?

Salamence said got the pirate videos?

Tyranitar said spotted diiiiiiiick

Aegislash said here is ur pirate videos, now where are the millions

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII STOP STEALING SALAMENCE'S MILLIONS

Aegislash said ...I think ur sly sluj

Salamence said i wasnt going to let you profit off them an yway

Tyranitar said we at least deserve a brekky in bed

(gyarados starts shaking)

Gyarados said your not getting the millions or you know what, what your getting is nice gum scraping session on the chain gang

(tyranitar gives a sad oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)

Aegislash said humph, ur loser

Tyranitar said cant beat gyarados, he always has the joker

Excadrill said i hate gum, i'd rather be counting the millions

Salamence said neya neya neyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa your not getting any

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIII YOU STOLE THE REVELS

Gyarados said all right shut up

Gogoat said can i have a free refill

Tyranitar said i wouldn't set your heart on it. i still haven't got my free refill dill bill kill yet. i've asked MILLIONS of times

Excadrill said and you still won't get it

Salamence said gyarados is very busy, far too busy to deal with pesants like you

Garchomp said yar har har, i want presants. can they be beef?

Excadrill said who said anything about presents

Tyranitar said i'd like the millions back myself

Gyarados said the pub will be closed for a bit

Salamence said ill sell the pirayte videos after the holidaya

(betty falls over)

Aegislash said id trade her for a barrel of magic potion

Gyarados said rude remarks like that will have you on the train homed

Tyranitar said ah well, a gurger in the hand is worth 60 69 in the bush

Excadrill said who will run the pub while were on holiday

Gyarados said it qill be shut. weresz using blaster ball scare

(everyone cheerz n beerz)

Gyarados saidi need you all to cooperate here. EVEN YOU TYRANITAR, GARCHOMP AND CONK

Tyranitar said OI! im ur most loyal customer

Gyarados said Yeah! someone who tried to replace scallywag with shit from the allotment, revealed the pub's address to an evil pub TRAITIOR! and threw a hat at me thinkinh that i was evil twin

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GYARADOS' EVIL TWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

GarchomP said blow the man down, im as loyal as a dog

Salamence said ur as dim as one

Aegislash said he also stinks of one too! WE SHALL TEAM UP despite our fierce hjatred TO KILL THE KREATUR!

Excadrill said should i grab his balls?

Tyranitar said (laugh npw)

Gyarados said I COULD KILL ALL OF YOU FIGHT NOW!

AEgislash said fancy a fifght, for real?

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GYARADOS IS GOING TO BLOW S US BLOW US UP WITH THE BLASTER BAAAAAAAAAAAAL!

Gyarados said no i wasnt. NOW LISTEN! as you know, this packAGE is the blaster ball. i didnt dont want any of you saying that these are actually my thongs

Conkeldurr said HI HO HI! THESE ARE ACTUALLY GYARADOS' THOOOOONGS!

(gyarados aims his blaster stick at conk)

Tyranitar said A BLASTER STICK!

Gyarados said ive just about had it with yoU!

Aegislash said HAHAHAHA! YOU GOT TOLD OFF!

Gyarados said ur next

Aegislash said humph

Gyarados said i need you all, except conk (points his blaster stick), to run around screaming blaster ball! i'll pretend to have found it in the postman's bag

Aegislash said UP TO MISCHEF. just the way i like it. youve got this gyarados

Gyarados said yeah! i have! thanks aegislash my old chum! you r the coolest. i'm going to suck ur dick. but not in a way that looks too gay.

(it was all a dream)

MAMBO NUMBER 5 actually said we're still not friends (tries to remember his name) GUM CLEANER!

Conkeldurr said i want beer

Gyarados said sure, if it shits up up!

*gyarados snoops through mimikyu's postbag

Gyarados said OH NAH, AN INNOCENT BLASTER BALL HAS GOT INTO THE PUB

Excadrill said whoops

(the rest of the krew starts running around like retarts)

Tyranitar said BLASTER BALL! BLASTER BALL! LEAVE THE PUB!

Excadrill said ur as fat as a ball obesitar

(laugh now)

Aegislash said SURRENDER TO US! WE WILL USE A BLASTER BALL TO GRAB UR GOLDEN TOKENZ!

Salamence said you must all leave. there is a blaster ball in the puuuuuuuuuuuba

Garchomp said YAR HAR HAR! CANNON BALL ON THE POOP DECK!

Salamence said THE PUB IS LOBSTER

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I DON'T WANT TO GET BLOWN UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP

*takes his clothes off and starts running around in circles lol*

Aegislash said i want to play with the bLASTER BALL

Gyarados said all staff must stay in the building, we must check if the barrels are polished before the explosion

Tyranitar said sweet. can i throw the blaster ball at you?

Gyarados said maybe later

Aegislash said POO! i get first go

Excadrill said i wonder if it's a cherry balaster all, could be good for the fruit n veg checklist

Garchomp said yar har har, shit across the bowels

Excadrill said i don't want to inspect a barrel next to conk, he'll kill me because of some shit about the revels

Aegislash said we will assist you in dark combat

Excadrill said yeah, clutching your hand and moaning about the dark pain

Tyranitar said I'M IN PAIN, I NEED LOTS OF CHOCOLATE TO MAKE IT BETTER

Conkeldurr said WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO

Aegislash said I say we lock you in the pub. everyone will laugh when your ass is as hot as good ol hell

(all the customers start running away, including the filler characters like gogoat)

(conkeldurr almost runs out too)

Conkeldurr said IIIIIIIII BLASTER BALL

(gyarados grabs him)

Gyarados said oh no, ur staying with me

Tyranitar said now where's that refill?

(everyone pignored him) (geddit cause hes a pig)

Gyarados said as you know, we're going on a cruise to stay away from the pub for a bit

Salamence said even betty has to come

(betty falls over)

Aegislash said i bet i'm not invited, looks i'll have to make another dark sacrifice when dealing with the blASRE ALL

Gyarados said actually, everyones invited and the blaster ball was a scare so i don't have to deal with any more bratty customers

*everyone cheerz n beerz*

(while driving to the big harbour, everone is very ecitess excited)

(the characters here include tyranitar, excadrill, aegislash, gyarados, salamence, conkeldurr, betty, garchomp. wow what a colourful cast of characters)

Tyranitar said order in the court!

Gyarados said we're in the van stupid

Conkeldurr said I HAVE NAKED PICTURES OF MYSELF

Gyarados said nobody cared about the new diet, so nobody will care about those either

Tyranitar said everyone loves the van

Salamence said i noticed what happened to the car u gave you. i laughed in the richest way possible

(laughn now)

Aegislash said where are we going?

Tyranitar said YEAH! im missing a fatdonalds meal for this

Gyarados said no u werent

Garchomp said yar har har, you were actually going to watch salamence make more millions nthan you with the POIRATE VIDEOS!

Excadrill said hahaha, how long will we be on the cruise for?

Tyranitar said hopefully enough time for me to score with some hit chicks

Aegislash said i could use for some hot pussy wagons myself

Tyranitar said i could turn the ship into a cheese shop

Excadrill said mafia don ship captain will reject you like the reject you are

Tyranitar said (laugh now)

Aegislash said i hope we'll FINALLY get to go on the s.s shadow juice

Excadrill said hahaha, we'll probably end up going on the s.s shitbag

Tyranitar said bag of sweets?

Excadrill said no fattyfattyobeseowholoveseatingallthebuns

Laugh now

Aegislash said humph, i'm still mysterious on the dark cabin

Tyranitar said i'm planning on turning my cabin into a cheese shop

Excadrill said you'll turn raichu's kitchen into a cheese shop if this keeps up

Tyranitar said NO! she'll break everything

Excadrill said she is fucking idiotic

Aegislash said humph, she failed to prepare my shadow burger

Gyarados said as you know, salamence will be in the first class cabin, conk will be in the boiler room burning to death, i'll be bullying the captain and the main three and garchomp will be in the crappy third class cabin with all the rats because they're smelly yuck

Aegislash said and your pint is!?

Conkeldurr said I'LL GET VERY HOT IN THE BOILER ROOM

Garchomp said yo ho ho, maybe i'll find the pirate crew

Excadrill said but we didn't bring your rubber duck

Aegislash said FOOL! WE SHOULD BRING THE CHAOS EMERALDS JUST IN CASE

Tyranitar said ugh, i hate people who dont let me sleep in the first class cabin. give me the pub now!

Garchomp said yar har har, you didn't earn it

Salamence said i'll be drinking the finest champaign

Tyranitar said i'll have sum too. i am a million man as well after all

Salamece said eww, smelly

Garchomp said yar har har, wheres casey sleeping

Excadrill said betty is one slutty barrel if she sleeps with garchomp

*boo track*

Gyarados said hey what do u play

Salamence said MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINECRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFT

Gyarados said you?

Conkeldurr said CALL OF DOODEE

Gyarados said and u?

Garchomp said yar har har, fifa

Gyarados said MAIN THREE, AND YOU?!

The main three said *jumping up and down in their chairs* AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM THE GAME THE KICKSTARTER

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY I CAN'T WAIT FOR IT TO COME OUT

Excadrill said i can't wait for it to come out either

Tyranitar said NOT ALL OVER ME

Gyarados said nice try everyone still thinks your gay

Excadrill said indeed

Salamence said i've heard of mafia don ship captain, he runs the luxary ship worth a lot of money...THE SS SHITBAG

Aegislash said i wonder how it fares to the ss shadowjuice?

Conkeldurr said i bet the fartbanger is better! IT WON THE RAAAAAAAACE!

Excadrill said why a cruise anyway?

Aegislash said and your pint is!?

Conkeldurr said I WANT FOOD!

Gyarados said right, were going over to get conk a chippy

Conkeldurr said CHIPPY!

(one chippy later)

Excadrill said i dont think weve ever been on anything called the ss shitbag before

Aegislash said hopefully it wont smell as bad as tyranitar's stinky fatz

Tyranitar said at least they're not conk's

Conkeldurr said MINE THE ARE THE SMELLIEST!

Salamence said i bet the private yot is still the finest gold

Tyranitar said which one, mine or yours?

Gyarados said as u know, were going to the harbor to get on the SS SHITBAG

Excadrill said ive only heard rumours of the shit or i mean shit itself

Garchomp said is it called the black pig

Tyranitar said no garchomp. if you werent a retard, you would have heard good ol gyaados call it the ss shitbag

Gyarados said that's me good ol gyarados. thanks for pointing that out tyranitar. i'm sorry for everything i've done to you. i plan on retiring after the holiday. feel free to turn the pub into that CHEESE SHOP you love so much.i'm sure salamence wouldn't mind if you pinched a couple of his millions if you need more money.

(it was all a dream

(johnjny grabs tyranutar and the u got this gyarados guy buy the SCRUFF OF DA NECK))))))

Gyarados said aegislash, tyranitar. i know that you both think that i like you. and that you can easily consider urselves forgiven for how youve bullied me in the past. WELL GUESS WHAT? I HATE YOU BOTH AS MUCH AS EVERYONE ELSE DOES! IF YOU TRY SUCKING UP TO ME ONE MORE TIME! THEN ILL GIVE U MORE BITS IN UR SHARE OF MARMOLADE! but you are right, garchomp does derserve to get ran over by a steam roller

Salamence said ive heard that madifa don shit captain has plans to kill every australian in the world

Tyranitar said COWERBUNGER!

Garchomp said yo ho ho, i used to live in scottish oiland

Tyranitar said than that makes you safe

Gyarados said shut up, im trying to watch you drive the van

Tyranitar said i hope the airport is close

Gyarados said ohlookasignsayingtheaiportisclosewewillgetourfreeholidayafterall

(everyone is very happy to go on their cruise free holiday shit)

*at the harbour, gyarados and his whiny brat friends are surprised to find a single sailor at the dock*

Conkeldurr said im gonna be having chocolate for t

Aegislash said im going to be having a nutritious shadow donut

Tyranitar said cool #lol okay

Excadrill said im so excited that i dont think i wont get csick

Gyarados said oh look, its the man who collects the tickets

Aegislash said humph, i wonder hell be ready for a FIGHT!

Garchomp said yar har har pirate enemy sword fight, draw yer swordz!

Aegislash said humph, i will win

Tyranitar said you put up a fair fight during the middle finger lightsaber duel

Aegislash said you were PATHETIC!

Gyarados said who won?

Salamence said I BET HE KEEPS THE TICKET MONEY FOR HIMSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELF!

Gyarados said fine, let's go and speak to him!

(they approach the Relicanth)

Gyarados said hello, we would like a cruise on the SS SHITBAG please?

Excadrill said i always say please and thank you

Aegislash said please and fuck you more like

Tyranitar said behaviour like this wont get you those sexy wagonz

Relicanth said im sorry sir, but the ship sunk, killing everyone on board. OVER 9000 passengers at least

(everyone laughs about this)

Gyarados said AW WELL! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CANT HEAR YOU! GIMME AN A!

Tyranitar said A

Gyarados said GIMME A W!

Excadrill said W

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Aegislash said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Salamence said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Garchomp said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Tyranitar said E

Gyarados said GIMME A P

Excadrill said P

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Aegislash said O

Gyarados said GIMME A K

Salamence said K

Gyarados said GIMME AN E

Garchomp said E

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Conkeldurr said M

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN N

Excadrill said N

Gyarados said GIMME AN S

Aegislash said S

Gyarados said GIMME AN I

Salamence said I

Gyarados said GIMME AN T

Garchomp said T

Gyarados said GIMME A C

Conkeldurr said C

Gyarados said GIMME AN O

Tyranitar said O

Gyarados said GIMME AN M

Excadrill said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Aegislash, Salamence, Garchomp and Conkeldurr said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM

Gyarados said I CAN'T HEAR YOU! GIMMIE AN A!

Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Everyone said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM!

Gyarados said I CAN'T HEAR YOU! GIMMIE AN A!

Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Everyone said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM!

Gyarados said I CAN'T HEAR YOU! GIMMIE AN A!

Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Everyone said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM!

Gyarados said I CAN'T HEAR YOU! GIMMIE AN A!

Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Garchomp said yo ho ho, i don't know how to spell it

Gyarados said LETS START AGAIN! GIMMIE AN A!

Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Everyone said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM!

Gyarados said I CAN'T HEAR YOU! GIMMIE AN A!

Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Everyone said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM!

Gyarados said I CAN'T HEAR YOU! GIMMIE AN A!

Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Everyone said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM!

Gyarados said I CAN'T HEAR YOU! GIMMIE AN A!

Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Garchomp said yo ho ho, i don't know how to spell it

Gyarados said LETS START AGAIN! GIMMIE AN A!

Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Everyone said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM!

Gyarados said I CAN'T HEAR YOU! GIMMIE AN A!

Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Everyone said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM!

Gyarados said I CAN'T HEAR YOU! GIMMIE AN A!

Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Everyone said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM!

Gyarados said I CAN'T HEAR YOU! GIMMIE AN A!

Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Garchomp said yo ho ho, i don't know how to spell it

Gyarados said LETS START AGAIN! GIMMIE AN A!

Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Everyone said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM!

Gyarados said I CAN'T HEAR YOU! GIMMIE AN A!

Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Everyone said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM!

Gyarados said I CAN'T HEAR YOU! GIMMIE AN A!

Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Everyone said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM!

Gyarados said I CAN'T HEAR YOU! GIMMIE AN A!

Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Garchomp said yo ho ho, i don't know how to spell it

Gyarados said LETS START AGAIN! GIMMIE AN A!Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Everyone said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM!

Gyarados said I CAN'T HEAR YOU! GIMMIE AN A!

Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Everyone said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM!

Gyarados said I CAN'T HEAR YOU! GIMMIE AN A!

Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Everyone said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM!

Gyarados said I CAN'T HEAR YOU! GIMMIE AN A!

Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Garchomp said yo ho ho, i don't know how to spell it

Gyarados said LETS START AGAIN! GIMMIE AN A!Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Everyone said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM!

Gyarados said I CAN'T HEAR YOU! GIMMIE AN A!

Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Everyone said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM!

Gyarados said I CAN'T HEAR YOU! GIMMIE AN A!

Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Everyone said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM!

Gyarados said I CAN'T HEAR YOU! GIMMIE AN A!

Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Garchomp said yo ho ho, i don't know how to spell it

Gyarados said LETS START AGAIN! GIMMIE AN A!Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Everyone said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM!

Gyarados said I CAN'T HEAR YOU! GIMMIE AN A!

Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Everyone said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM!

Gyarados said I CAN'T HEAR YOU! GIMMIE AN A!

Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Everyone said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM!

Gyarados said I CAN'T HEAR YOU! GIMMIE AN A!

Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Garchomp said yo ho ho, i don't know how to spell it

Gyarados said LETS START AGAIN! GIMMIE AN A!Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Everyone said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM!

Gyarados said I CAN'T HEAR YOU! GIMMIE AN A!

Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Everyone said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM!

Gyarados said I CAN'T HEAR YOU! GIMMIE AN A!

Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Everyone said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM!

Gyarados said I CAN'T HEAR YOU! GIMMIE AN A!

Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Garchomp said yo ho ho, i don't know how to spell it

Gyarados said LETS START AGAIN! GIMMIE AN A!Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Everyone said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM!

Gyarados said I CAN'T HEAR YOU! GIMMIE AN A!

Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Everyone said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM!

Gyarados said I CAN'T HEAR YOU! GIMMIE AN A!

Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Everyone said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM!

Gyarados said I CAN'T HEAR YOU! GIMMIE AN A!

Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Garchomp said yo ho ho, i don't know how to spell it

Gyarados said LETS START AGAIN! GIMMIE AN A!Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Everyone said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM!

Gyarados said I CAN'T HEAR YOU! GIMMIE AN A!

Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Everyone said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM!

Gyarados said I CAN'T HEAR YOU! GIMMIE AN A!

Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Everyone said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM!

Gyarados said I CAN'T HEAR YOU! GIMMIE AN A!

Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Garchomp said yo ho ho, i don't know how to spell it

Gyarados said LETS START AGAIN! GIMMIE AN A!Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Everyone said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM!

Gyarados said I CAN'T HEAR YOU! GIMMIE AN A!

Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Everyone said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM!

Gyarados said I CAN'T HEAR YOU! GIMMIE AN A!

Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Everyone said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM!

Gyarados said I CAN'T HEAR YOU! GIMMIE AN A!

Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Garchomp said yo ho ho, i don't know how to spell it

Gyarados said LETS START AGAIN! GIMMIE AN A!Everyone said A

Gyarados said GIMMIE A W!

Everyone said W

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE A P!

Everyone said P

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE A K!

Everyone said K

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN E!

Everyone said E

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN N!

Everyone said N

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN S!

Everyone said S

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN I!

Everyone said I

Gyarados said GIMMIE A T!

Everyone said T

Gyarados said GIMMIE A C!

Everyone said C

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN O!

Everyone said O

Gyarados said GIMMIE AN M!

Everyone said M

Gyarados said WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Everyone said AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM!

Everyone said HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!


End file.
